<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From A to Z by kittykais</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532941">From A to Z</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykais/pseuds/kittykais'>kittykais</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), IU (Musician), Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#adored, #loved, 27k and inminjin were only mentioned ONCE what am i doing, :), Angst, Fluff and Angst, I beg of you, I need validation, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non-Graphic Violence, Panic Attacks, Please Don't Kill Me, also lots of rubber ducks mentioned, and chan is an adorable higher up member of a gang!!!, and god no smut, and so many references of other groups (like bts), be careful everyone!, but there's still a bit of violence in chapter 14, crack lol, honestly this sucks, i cant believe i forgot the QUEEN iu, i cant write to save my life, i just deleted all my tags for like the tenth time wth, i rlly wanna put the boys trough smth terrible, i tried to write fluff and angst but i cry, im a multistan expect to see a heck lot of people in this YEET, im such a crackhead, jeongin is #doted, like..a lot of Angst, lots of ateez tho and mamamoo, minsung is #whipped, please comment, please do yell at me to update, shes literally one of the main characters what even is this-, so be careful okay?, sorry not sorry hah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykais/pseuds/kittykais</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based off of the time Woojin said he used to want to be an Emart CEO. </p><p>Woojin is a crime overlord who reincarnated as a Walmart CEO. Chan walks into his Walmart one day to buy a bag of rubber ducks. Plotline ensues.<br/>Starring: ex gang member turned Walmart owner Woojin, rubber ducky loving Chan, Han Jisung's Nutella Cabinet, badass Felix, hoodie giving Changbin, flower shop worker Minho, dramatic Hyunjin, hacker/tracker/fact checker Seungmin, and a Very Done Yang Jeongin.<br/>Featuring: champagne lover IU, a very freaked out Solar, wheesa babies, and very gay Seongjoong<br/>Other Groups: IU, ATEEZ, Mamamoo, GOT7, BLACKPINK, Itzy, TXT (and more to come!)</p><p>EDIT: it's complete now woo!! still comment i'll always reply if you want!<br/>EDIT TWO: ch 15 for more ://</p><p>UPDATE: THIS WAS WRITTEN BEFORE THE ALLEGATIONS (i posted chapter 14, which is the last story chapter in about june-july, which is much much before shit went down). please don't attack me or anyone else on here i don't wanna delete it since i worked very hard on this :// thank you for understanding </p><p>WILL BE REWRITTEN W/minchan, seungjin, changlix, and jeongsung</p><p>thank you!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t his choice.</p><p>It was his life.</p><p>It was his actions.</p><p>It wasn’t expected.</p><p>Because who would tell the number one crime lord that his punishment was to restart life as a Walmart owner in the most famous country of all?</p><p>Because what kind of punishment was that?</p><p>Woojin didn’t realize what he was in for until he was already far too deep in it.</p><p>Being a Walmart owner wasn’t the problem. It wasn’t work he was used to, doing paperwork and managing his store, but it was alright. He got used to it quickly. Soon it became mindless for him- he would play some music in the peace of his apartment, take a stack of papers, and start to fill them out.</p><p>Stress relief at the finest.</p><p>Until he came.</p><p>Woojin had thought he was a normal customer, just a young man trying to buy a couple of rubber ducks(why ducks?) until he saw the stranger’s credit card.</p><p>It was black.</p><p>Black, shining black of the darkest degree.</p><p>That could only mean one thing. This stranger was part of the highest division of government officials in the country. But this man was so young, around Woojin’s age. Even if he was older than Woojin, he could only be 25. Most likely younger.</p><p>What was he doing with them?</p><p><em>They</em> were Noir, and they dealt with international services.</p><p>Living in A, the most prominent and powerful country out of the alphabet alliance meant many, many people wanted to stay there, to live there, and hope for some of the famed wealth all of A’s citizens supposedly  had.</p><p>Woojin didn’t know much of his previous life, but he faintly remembered that he had lived in Z, the second most powerful country in the world, controlled by crime. He had been one of them, he had caused destruction and pain to innocent, innocent people whose only crime was being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He had tortured the ones who didn’t listen, who didn’t obey, who wanted out. He was a terrible human being, he was a monster.</p><p><em>Was</em>.</p><p>Woojin tried not to remember too much of his past life. He tried not to remiscince about his crimes, but it was hard. Sometimes he saw a particularly angelic scene, say perhaps a mother and her son, or even a couple of teenagers on a group outing. People just enjoying life. Those days, when he went home, he went straight to the bed, trying not to think about the broken memories in his head, like glass shards cutting his mind from the inside out.</p><p>International Services meant that you dealt with all kinds of people, good and bad, from all over the alliance. It meant you were known by all 26 countries, that you were on their list.</p><p>It meant you had to be careful.</p><p>Because you didn’t know who you made an enemy of, you didn’t know who was standing behind you with a gun pointing directly to your head.</p><p>You didn’t know who to trust.</p><p>But you had power.</p><p>Unimaginable power.</p><p>Noir was made up of only a few people, the rest working in the lower branches of the government. The higher up you were, the blacker your cards. The blacker your soul.</p><p>This man had the unmistakable shine to his card, the one that all Noir members had.</p><p>Relatives of Noir were given purple cards.</p><p>Not Noir cards.</p><p>When the man swiped, an easy smile on his face as he handed the rubber ducks to Woojin (why rubber ducks? Just why?), a list of information popped up on the screen. The picture matched exactly with the man. There was even a code name- something given only to Noir members- CB97. He hadn’t stolen it. It was his.</p><p>It showed an age: 21.</p><p>Woojin was 22. This man was just barely an adult. Why the heck was he in Noir? How the heck was he in Noir?</p><p>The guy didn’t even look like a member of the government, not even of the lowest ranks. They all usually dressed formal, 24/7, dress shirts, heels, slacks, formal dresses, with crisp make-up and hair, usually black.</p><p>Mr.CB97 was dressed in black, but instead of crisp suits and skirts, he was dressed in cargo pants and a simple T-shirt. He was wearing worn out sneakers on his feet, and his hair, his hair was a complete mess. It was a tangle of uncontrollable bleached curls, nothing like the straightened, slicked back hair that Woojin was used to.</p><p>Used to?</p><p>Why was Woojin used to this? Government officials never came to Walmart- they didn’t need to. They had servants and online shopping. Only the middle and lower class actually shopped at convenience stores, and yet, Woojin had known that the prissy government officials were actually prissy government officials.</p><p>What had he been doing in his previous life?</p><p>Woojin had zoned out while he thought, one hand holding the rubber ducks and the other holding the card. He must have been a sight.</p><p>CB97 looked at him curiously.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked, and there was something unusual about the way he talked (but government officials didn’t talk), an accent carefully buried under crisp Enlightened. It sounded vaguely Spartan, as if he had been brought up in S and then just recently moved to A.</p><p>Which just added to Woojin’s confusions.</p><p>But CB97 was waiting patiently for his rubber ducks, so Woojin scanned the bag quickly, clearing his throat and handing them back to him.</p><p>CB97 smiled widely, and thanked him, (they didn’t smile or thank people). Woojin nodded and gave a vague sound of thanks, watching him leave.</p><p>He walked like a normal government official, hand tensed at one of the many pockets of his pants, most likely holding some type of weapon (how did Woojin know this?).<br/>Woojin lost sight of him after a few minutes, CB97 turning a corner at the end of the street.</p><p>Woojin dropped his head against the desk, wondering if that was all a dream until the next customer cleared her throat cautiously, holding her bag of pear out to him, as well as her card. It was normal.</p><p>Woojin smiled at her, making small talk with the rest of his customers. He went home and ran straight to his bed. He tossed and turned, sleeping a fitful sleep.</p><p>He dreamed once again of Z, shards of memories swarming his brain, pieces coming together and shattering apart before he got to see what they formed.</p><p>He tossed and turned all night, barely getting an hour of sleep. Funny. Even on his worst days, he always got at least three hours. What was happening to him?</p><p>Woojin woke up an hour late, jumping into the shouwer and jumping back out in a record time of two minutes, rushing to Walmart without eating breakfast or combing his hair.</p><p>His wet hair flopped on his face as he ran to the bus stop, reaching there just in time as the bus pulled in. People looked at him curiously, some mildly worried as he ran in, out of breath and looking like a mess.</p><p>He ignored them, finding an empty seat and plopping down, trying to flatten down his hair and straighten out his clothes. He took out his phone and checked his face, wincing when he saw the dark circles under his eyes. He pulled out the spare makeup bag in his backpack, reaching in for his concealer. He managed to cover most of the blemishes on his face and partially comb his hair.</p><p>When the bus pulled into the bus stop, Woojin was one of the first to leave, jumping the last few steps and tumbling onto the streets. Not minding the curious looks of the passersby nearby,the pulled out his phone, sprinting from the bus stop to the store, checking the time. It was 6:57. Walmart opened in three minutes. He ran faster.</p><p>When Woojin arrived, all his employees were already at their stations. They looked at him worriedly, no doubt wondering why he rushed in an hour late with messy hair and a harried expression on his face.</p><p>He ignored them as he walked to the counter, wanting nothing more than to go to his desk, comb his hair, drink his nonexistent coffee, and finish getting through the day.</p><p>Minho walked up to him, slamming his cup of coffee down on the counter.</p><p>“Why are you late?”</p><p>What was this, an interrogation?</p><p>Woojin ignored him, reaching for his coffee, but Minho snatched it away, keeping it from his reach. Woojin hissed at him, trying again to get to it.</p><p>“You aren’t getting this until you tell me what happened.” Minho said, stealing a chair from a nearby table and plopping down on it. Woojin rolled his eyes. “Nothing happened. I just didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. That’s it.”</p><p>Minho scoffed. “Do you really expect me to believe that?”</p><p>Woojin looked at him, trying to act innocent. “Yes?” Minho sighed, taking pity on him and sliding him his coffee. “Spill. Now.”</p><p>Woojin hummed, gratefully taking a sip of the drink and letting it seep through his veins. Minho was one of his only friends, and the one he trusted the most.</p><p>When Woojin arrived at A, newley reincarnated (?), Minho was one of the first people he met. Back then, he was just a lonely kid on the streets, dancing for whatever amount of money he could get, trying to stay alive.</p><p>When Woojin first saw Minho, he was entranced. He didn’t have any memories, but for some reason, Woojin felt like he had met him before, somewhere. He had walked up to him to watch his performance, giving whatever amount of money he had on him.</p><p>This continued for days, until Minho finally confronted him, cornering him and asking why he was giving him so much money.</p><p>There was a light in Minho’s eyes that day. A furious, scared one. He was like a stray cat, hissing whenever someone got too close.</p><p>Woojin had told him he didn’t know why he had given so much money, just that he felt Minho should have been given a second chance in life. Minho didn’t think much of the unusual words, just bowed down in thanks, grateful.</p><p>Woojin didn’t sleep that night.</p><p>Minho slowly became famous on the streets, earning more and more money, enough to finally separate from his parents. He worked in the Walmart that Woojin owned.</p><p>They began to form a close bond, both attracted to each other in ways they didn’t know how.</p><p>It wasn’t romance. It was love. A familiar type of love that both of them had forgotten existed. A familial, brotherly type of love.</p><p>They took care of each other for a few years. Minho had moved into Woojin’s apartment, gotten another job at some business, and was finally earning stable money.</p><p>He never questioned why Minho was on the street, leaving it to Minho to tell him himself. It was something that lingered at the forefront of his mind, something that he thought about constantly. But it wasn’t his place to ask.</p><p>Eventually Minho trusted him enough to tell him.</p><p>His parents had kicked him out when he told them all he wanted to do was dance. His parents had scorned him for taking up such a “feminine” job. They gave him a few hundred dollars and kicked him out of the city. He used that money to catch a train out of Apple, all the way to Atlantis, almost 100 miles away. When he arrived at Atlantis, he took up busking. Eventually he earned enough money to take another train, this time to Artemis, where he was now.</p><p>Minho was homeless for a year, busking being his only job. It wasn’t a proper job, he could never afford a proper meal, let alone a house.</p><p>That’s when he met Woojin.</p><p>Confused, rich, businessman Woojin.</p><p>Woojin, who didn’t take pity on Minho, instead saw the potential and nerve of Minho and gave him a roof.</p><p>They lived together in Woojin’s apartment for three years. Minho still busked, but he applied for various jobs in the city. Eventually he found a job at a flower shop that was run by a kind woman who desperately needed workers. Hundreds of people had turned MInho away because he had no education higher than a degree in high school.</p><p>This woman, however, was desperate. No one wanted to work in her shop since the incident, since the break in had robbed her of both her money and her family. Ms. Lee Jieun was the owner of IU, one of the two flower shops in the city of Artemis.</p><p>The other flower shop, Eclipse was run by a relatively young couple, Yongsun (Who goes by Solar), and Moonbyul. They had an interesting concept, and a fascinating love story, which is why they were so famous in the city.</p><p>There was always a rivalry between the two, although much of it was one-sided. Eclipse always wanted more, more, and more. They weren’t happy with what they had already. It was rumored that they were the ones who caused the break in at IU, but there was no concrete proof. Rumors were spread, saying that the shop was haunted, unsafe, and such. Business fell rapidly, as well as workers, who didn’t want anything to do with Jieun after.</p><p>When she saw Minho walk in, application in hand, she was so relieved that she nearly accepted him on the spot. However, Jieun still had to go through with the interview, just to make sure she wasn’t hiring some kind of spy or anyone dangerous. That had happened before. It’s not recommended.</p><p>But the interview had gone wonderfully. Minho had this charm to him,the charisma that attracted people.</p><p>She asked him about his life, about his dreams, and about his skills. He had been wonderfully honest, and his resume was extremely well written and clear. SHe wondered why he was here, when so many other jobs had places open.</p><p>“Have you had a job before?” Jieun asked, not bothering to take notes. This man was already a keeper. The interview was just formalities.</p><p>Minho flushed slightly, wondering if this would affect her answer. “Um, no. I’ve actually applied to many jobs around here, but I haven’t gotten hired to any of them.”</p><p>Jieun raised a brow. “And why is that?”</p><p>Minho cleared his throat, wondering where this was going. “They turned me away when I told them I only had basic high school education.”</p><p>Jieun scoffed. “Well they just lost one hell of a chance.”</p><p>Minho blinked. Did she really just say that? Was he finally getting hired?</p><p>Smirking, Jieun tossed her clipboard over her shoulder. It clattered to the ground as she leaned forward. “You’re hired.”</p><p>Minho broke into a smile that threatened to split his face in half. “R-Really? You’ll take me?”</p><p>Jieun nodded. “You’re the only worker I’ve got so far, besides me. No one wants to work here, and you’ve got charisma. I need that around here, to attract customers. Now, let’s talk money.”</p><p>Minho nodded dumbly, ready to accept whatever amount of money she gave him.</p><p>“So we’ll start from minimum wage, since I don’t have that much money right now. But, the more money we earn, the more money you earn. So try not to scare away those customers, kay?”</p><p>Minho nodded again, bowing down low in thanks.</p><p>Jieun just laughed, patting his head. “You’re welcome, kid. You start tomorrow. 6am, sharp. You get off at 6pm. Breaks are every three hours. Lunch is from 12 to 1. $7 an hour, including breaks and lunch. So if you follow those hours than you’ll get $84 a day. That okay with you?”</p><p>Minho’s jaw dropped. $84 a day was a lot, especially for someone running low on money.</p><p>Jieun smiled knowingly and sent him off. “See you tomorrow!” She said cheerfully. Minho bowed again, responding just as brightly.</p><p>With Minho at the shop, customers started to come by once again, charmed by his charismatic qualities, as well as his “dashing good looks”. Customers were mostly fangirls who swarmed the shop to stare at the “hot flower shop worker”, buying flowers to make him happy.</p><p>And the more customers, the more money.</p><p>Minho eventually paid Woojin back, moving out of his apartment into Minho’s own tiny one.</p><p>Minho still busks from time to time, but mainly works at IU, taking over the shop when Jieun (She had forced him into calling her that, saying that anything else made her feel old) went on her random traveling trips with her friends.</p><p>And that’s where they’re at now.</p><p>Woojin glared at him over his coffee, trying (and failing) to look threatening and hopefully get out of telling Minho exactly what happened.</p><p>It didn’t work.</p><p>So Woojin sighed, put down his cup and started to talk.</p><p>“I’ve told you about my previous life, right?” Minho nodded, looking down. It wasn’t a taboo topic for them, but they rarely talked about the circumstances that led Woojin to be where he is today.</p><p>“I’ve told you about Noir.” Minho’s eyes darkened. Noir was a touchy subject for him. For some reason, a strong sense of deja vu always passed through him whenever the name was brought up.</p><p>They knew about Noir. Everyone knew about Noir. It was hard not to when nearly your entire life was affected by their presence and rules.</p><p>“Someone from Noir was here a few days ago. He was my age.” Woojin paused, brow crinkling. “He bought a bag of rubber ducks.”</p><p>Silence fell. Minho stared at Woojin in confusion, while Woojin himself wondered what exactly he had just uttered.</p><p>“...Rubber ducks.” Minho blinked slowly. “A Noir member bought a bag of rubber ducks from some plain old Walmart?”</p><p>Woojin laughed, tension leaving his shoulders. Of course, of course that’s what Minho picks out. “Yes, rubber ducks. It just makes me even more confused, honestly.”</p><p>“He was at a higher level too. His card was shiny.” Minho frowned. “And it wasn’t purple? It was black?” Woojin nodded, sighing. This was making less and less each time. “It was black. He had a code name too.”</p><p>Minho sat back, trying to process the information given to him.</p><p>“Why would he come to your shop specifically? The nearest known Noir headquarters is two towns over. And you don’t have anything special that he could want or need. It’s also dangerous for a Noir member to be walking out and about and using their cards.”</p><p>Woojin nodded. “He’s young. Either he hasn’t been told the rules yet or he just doesn’t care.”</p><p>The latter seemed more dangerous. A man who didn’t care for his own safety, who didn’t care about rules. A man who had a lot of power at the tips of his fingers.</p><p>Woojin sighed, standing up.</p><p>“There’s no point in waiting around. I’m probably never going to see him ever again.” Minho smirked. “Is there any chance you could tell me what he looks like?”</p><p>Woojin glared at him. “Curly blonde hair, bleached, kinda short, extremely pale, fit. Brown eyes. Has a Spartan accent hidden under the normal Athenian. He may have moved from S some time ago, and has been in A ever since.”</p><p>MInho snorted. “This poor guy gave away a lot of information to you already. He’s vulnerable now.” Woojin shifted, uneasy. The thought of the curly haired CB97 getting hurt somehow didn’t sit right with him. But why? Why was he feeling this way, when he didn’t know who he was?</p><p>“Hyung.” Minho snapped him out of his reverie. “Hyung, I can see right through you. Don’t worry about that guy. He’s higher up, he must know how to protect himself from outside threats. He is probably smart enough to know what will and what won’t get him into trouble.” He eyed Woojin warily. “You, however, don’t. Hurry up and get to work. Keepyour mind off these things.</p><p>Woojin rolled his eyes, bidding Minho goodbye, going back to his computers. He had work to do and customers to please.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>haha sorry the first chapter was a bit boring....but fear not, things will pick up soon!!<br/>drop a comment, i'll always reply &lt;3<br/>have a wonderful day/night/whatever the heck</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“C-Chris..Chris are you there? Where are you?” Chris...that was his name. That was his name before he was taken away from them. Chris was the name he was born with. Christopher Bang. </p><p>Then she disappeared. </p><p>Then he came. BamBam. Sweet, adorable, BamBam, who he thought loved him in every way Chris loved him. Who ripped his heart out and tore it to shreds whilst murdering his family in front of his eyes. </p><p>BamBam was never his. He was always theirs. Because Noir took his family and now they’re taking  him too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan was not good at taking care of himself. </p><p>Why had he gone into that shop? He knew he shouldn’t use his card in public locations because that’s where most shootings happened, and he could get shot, and blah blah blah. </p><p>So why had he gone in there, just because it felt familiar?</p><p>But why did it feel familiar? The shop was attractive sure, and it was the only Walmart for towns, but it didn’t have anything extraordinary. There was no reason to go in there, especially not to buy a bag of rubber ducks. </p><p>Speaking of rubber ducks, he looked down at the bag. </p><p>What the heck was he going to do with them? </p><p>He didn’t need rubber ducks, they were of no use to him, well besides being the only pop or color in his apartment, but well… they weren’t supposed to talk about that. </p><p>Chan’s apartment was not, under any circumstances, cold, barren, and completely devoid of color. It was not. </p><p>(It really was). </p><p>Sighing, Chan crossed the room to the dining table, putting it in the center. Maybe it could be used as a centerpiece? Hmm...no, no there were too many for that. </p><p>Chan stared at the bag. He opened it. He took one out. He experimentally placed it delicately on top of the table. He put two more, on either side of it. Then he puts on his microwave. Then one on his TV. Then one on his washer and another on his dryer. Then she went to his room and put one on his dresser. The rest were sparsely placed around his studio. Maybe they would give him inspiration. </p><p>Chan looked around his apartment. It was small and dull, but brightened considerably with little pops of yellow from the rubber ducks. He liked them. They gave a bit of life to the otherwise lifeless apartment.  He didn’t have it in him to decorate, not wanting to become attached to one place. </p><p>Not since last time. </p><p>Not since the last time he had grown attached, he had lost his entire family in one night. </p><p>Not since the last time he had loved something he had to let go of it.</p><p>Not since the last time he had tried to love someone, they had broken his heart, stepped all over it, and then left. Not since they hadn’t bothered to love him the same way he had loved him, leaving him shattered in the dust. Not since he had been called a whore, a slut, a thot. Not since he had lost everything important to him.</p><p>There was a reason everyone hated him at the company, wasn’t there? Wasn’t that reason because of the crimes he had committed, with her. Was that it? Was he being blamed for being pulled along by the winds, like an autumn leaves that fell. Was he being blamed for someone else’s crimes?</p><p>Or were they his? Was he the one who</p><p>His phone rang. </p><p>Chan didn’t even realize he was on the ground, painting with tears pouring down his face. His hands were shaking, but he wiped his tears and reached for his phone anyways. He didn’t bother to check the number. What was the point?</p><p>He answered the call, and his boss’s voice could be heard immediately. </p><p>Shit. He wasn’t happy. </p><p>“What is the meaning of this?”</p><p>Shitshitshitshit. Had he been caught? This wasn’t happening, this wasn’t happening, please, god goodness no-</p><p>“ANSWER ME.”</p><p>“T-the meaning of what, sir?”</p><p>His boss growled, an inhuman snarl. “Why were you spotted walking into a public Walmart without a mask or any kind of disguise, buying a bag of rubber ducks?”</p><p>New tears began to form on his already damp face. “S-sir, I can explain, I-” </p><p>“Shut up, you whore.”</p><p>No. This wasn’t happening again. This couldn’t be happening again. </p><p>“You don’t get to call me that, sir.” His boss laughed, a cold, maniacal laugh that let Chan know he was in danger. Oh, why oh why did he open his mouth? This is what happened last time.</p><p>“And you don’t get to talk to me like that, Chan. You know that, don’t you?” His boss’s voice turned sickly sweet. Chan gulped, trying to clear his throat silently. “Y-yes sir.” Damnit, he’s back to stuttering. </p><p>“Now tell me why you went into the shop to buy something.”</p><p>“Yes sir. Something about that shop pulled me in, I-I don’t know why it did, I promise it will never happen again sir, I promise, I- ``''Silence.”</p><p>This wasn’t good. He was going to get into trouble for this. </p><p>“You are under house arrest, do you understand me? You are not to go out into public for one month. All meals will be delivered to you. If you kill yourself, we will kill your sister. Do you understand me?”</p><p>Chan whimpered. No, no, no, they couldn’t kill Rose, she was innocent. “Y-yes sir, I understand.” The sentence was nothing more than a whisper. </p><p>He could practically feel his boss’s smile, disgustingly proud at Chan’s obedience. “Good. You must not be discovered, do you understand me? You cannot reveal your identity to anyone. You are needed for this mission Chan. Don’t mess up. You wan’t Rose to survive, don’t you?” He chuckled darkly and hung up. </p><p>Chan dropped his phone, curling up into a ball on the floor, crying. Why had he done that? Now he wouldn’t trust him. Chan couldn’t mess up. If he did, he would lose the one person he had left. </p><p>It was mid-afternoon, and yet Chan didn’t move from his spot on the floor. He curled up tighter, trying to disappear from the world. He didn’t want this life. He wanted to go back. Back to the days with BamBam. They had so much fun together… so much fun…</p><p>Darkness swept across Chan’s vision, stars appearing in his vision, transporting him to the day…</p><p>All he could hear were screams. Screams of the people he loved the most. He could hear the houses burning, he could smell the smoke, taste the blood in his mouth. But he couldn’t see a thing. Couldn’t see the people who caused him this pain. Couldn’t see the people he wanted to hurt the most. He wanted to see them, he wanted to kill them for hurting his family. </p><p>Faintly, he heard bodies dropping like flies, the smell of burnt flesh overpowering his senses. No.. this wasn’t happening again. It couldn’t be happening again. </p><p>He heard his mother begging, pleading for the officers to let them survive. He heard his father punching an officer, only to be shot from behind, crumpling to the floor. He heard his mother’s screams as they tortured her. </p><p>Then he felt another body trembling beside him. His sister. Rose. Rose was with him, she was alive, she was scared she was alive. He tried to move towards her, tried to comfort her because she was crying. But he couldn’t move his hands. Why couldn’t he move his hands? He couldn’t move his fingers either, or his feet, his toes. What was wrong with him, what was he doing? What was happening? Why was he paralyzed?</p><p>“C-Chris..Chris are you there? Where are you?” Chris...that was his name. That was his name before he was taken away from them. Chris was the name he was born with. Christopher Bang. </p><p>Then she disappeared. </p><p>Then he came. BamBam. Sweet, adorable, BamBam, who he thought loved him in every way Chris loved him. Who ripped his heart out and tore it to shreds whilst murdering his family in front of his eyes. </p><p>BamBam was never his. He was always theirs. Because Noir took his family and now they’re taking  him too. </p><p>He heard more screams, more bodies hitting the ground. He felt himself pressed against a body inside a crate, looking at the carnage around them through the singular hole, holding his sister tight, urging her not to cry. Chaeyoung had always been a skinny, small girl, but she seemed even smaller curled up in his arms, shaking with each gunshot that sounded. </p><p>There was a reason Chan never used a gun unless it’s a last resort. There was a reason for everything, wasn’t there?</p><p>----------</p><p>Waking up was a nightmare.<br/>
First came the cold. Ever since that day, waking up came with a feeling of cold water washing over him. It was especially cold after a nightmare. Shivering, Chan opened his eyes. The clock on his microwave read a blaring “6:23”. It was 2:19 when he arrived. </p><p>Yawning, Chan slowly got up, wincing at the pain in his back. </p><p>Oh well. This is what happens when you sleep on the cold hard floor for three hours. (Although that’s the most sleep he’s gotten in days.) Shaking himself off, he trudged over to the bathroom to wash his face and take a shower. </p><p>Chan doesn’t like to look at himself. He doesn’t like to see the man he is now, after everything that’s happened. But today, today he forces himself to look up. </p><p>He sees a shell. He sees messy, bleached curls, pale, pale skin, dark eyes hooded with pain, lips red from bites. He lifts his shirt and nearly gasps at the bones that poke through. His ribs show under the lean, barely-there muscle of his torso. He looks like a skeleton, just skin and bone. There isn’t life to him anymore. BamBam took all that away from him, and suddenly Chan was filled with anger. Anger not at himself, but at BamBam, for taking away the love of his life (which was never there), for taking away his identity and his family. He killed them. He kidnapped his sister, tortured her, and used her as bribery to get Chan under control. Chan snorts at himself. </p><p>What was he thinking, wanting to rebel? He couldn’t do anything right now except be obedient. But he could build himself up, both mentally and physically, so he was ready. Ready for the assault that was sure to come. </p><p>Chan drops his clothes and steps into the shower, letting  the water wash away the tenseness in his shoulders, his regrets, his mistakes, and his memories. He lets go for a moment, all willing to be pulled in by the current. </p><p>He opens his eyes after a few minutes (it felt like a lifetime) and smiles at the rubber duck sitting near his shampoo. He pats it on the head lovingly and washes his hair, trying to wash away the blood from his memories. They’ve stained his hair red, and he tries to wash it back to its former bleached glory. The unruly curls feel safe under his hands. It’s familiar to him. Something that he doesn’t want to change, no matter how many times Changbin tells him he’s killing his hair. </p><p>Changbin always hated bleach, never dying his hair once. The one time Chan proposed they go to a salon to get Changbin’s hair done (Changbin was paying, of course), Changbin had screeched and locked himself in Chan's room. He yelled, “BLEACH IS POISONOUS AND A MENACE TO SOCIETY YOU ASSHOLE!” Chan had deemed it the result of working as a realtor agent. They always had to be “professional”. </p><p>Chan snorted from his place in the shower. He had thoroughly washed his hair and moved on to scrubbing his body raw, trying to remove the imprint and the scent of the hands that were on him three years ago. </p><p>After he finished scrubbing each and every inch of his body raw, he stepped out of the shower, wrapping himself in the towel nearest him. Chan didn’t look in the mirror, not wanting to see the mess that was his face again. </p><p>There weren’t any pictures in the hallways, just plain white washed walls. The agency had encouraged decorated, claiming that “Your apartment is the place where you reside in, the place which gives you peace in the midst of your taxing life. Make it somewhere to come back to.” </p><p>Chan never did. After all, why waste effort on decorating someplace he never wanted? </p><p>His bedroom was the same, bed tucked into a corner of the room, desk and wardrobes on the other side of the room. Window on one wall and the closet facing the window. No decorations. Plain, black, metal furniture. </p><p>The apartments of Noir members were state of the art, both in architecture and security. Every little thing was fireproof. They had a dozen locks, only opened with Chan’s fingerprint. The walls and windows were bullet proof. And yet, even with all the security his apartment gave him from the outside world, it did nothing to shield him from the terrors within. </p><p>It did nothing to protect him from himself. </p><p>Chan didn’t feel safe in his apartment. It didn’t protect him. It locked him in, making sure he trusted them, and then taking everything away. And that was what the rest of the agency didn’t understand. They all went along to the CEO’s words without a care in the world, little mindless snakes who had no idea what the hell they were doing. </p><p>Opening his closet, all Chan found was black. Made sense. He tugged on a random shirt and pants (there was no way they wouldn’t match: logic) and wandered to the living room, where his laptop was. He debated opening it. He really really wanted to sleep, but he had work to do, and he would be mad at himself if he put it off to the next day. </p><p>Sighing, Chan opened his laptop, settling down on the couch. He stared at the blank screen in front of him. Waiting for it to turn on, Chan mapped out a rhythm with ihs fingers, randomly adding beats and lyrics. He checked his screen. It was blank. He had forgotten the charger in the other room again. Dammit. Chan trailed his hands along the walls of his hallway, immersing himself in the feeling of just feeling something underneath his fingertips, something solid. He shook his head, shaking himself out of a trance. </p><p>Retrieving his charger, Chan walked back and plugged in the device, watching the screen turn on with a familiar glow. He smirked. He remembered why exactly he chose this part of the agency. Money was traceable. It was solid. Finances were always within reach. Chan stretched out his fingers before getting to work.</p><p>He had money to manage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello. <br/>Lmao sorry not sorry. But we got some inside backstory! Yay! And an ENTIRE chapter devoted to our lovely boy Chan and Chan only! *yay*<br/>The chapter is very small hah....sorryyyyy <br/>My chapters will probably be this small, god know why I can't belt out larger chapters. I like doing things in smaller sections so... and my updates will be quicker if I have itty bitty chapters. (but they will almost always be more that 2,000 words because otherwise I'd get anxiety)</p><p>*sigh* our boys will go through some very very bad stuff in this, I apologize in advance. I'm in a very stressful state and I project into my writing so.... angst and more backstories! fun. </p><p>We learned some important stuff in this chapter tho! Chan's sister (can anyone guess where that's from?), why Chan's in Noir even though he's hella young, and his views on the company. :)  I should do my homework. I should study. Issok I love this more hehe..</p><p>Comment some ideas for what you would like next! I have absolutely nothing prewritten, so all ideas will be considered and probably included in some way. Also, comments make my hecking day, please do comment so I don't keep checking the fic lmao. </p><p>Ahhhh I talked a lot. Get used to these very long notes, which will probably include a summary of the chapter, my thoughts on it, and some ramblings!!</p><p>See y'all soon~ Chia &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Except for the strange squirrel-looking boy that rushed in, small and tiny and very out of breath, and maybe Minho really really wants to pinch his cheeks and kiss him forever and ever but- but something seems off.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyoneeeeeeeeeee<br/> Today we have Felix! And more background! Oh and Jisung but he only appears for like a second haha.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix swore that he didn’t do it on purpose. Really! He was walking back from the studio like a good child and suddenly he had an egg in his hand without any reference to how it got there. He debated on cracking it, wondering whether it was raw or not before concluding that whoever had given it to him wouldn’t give him a raw of all things. That was simply absurd. </p><p>So, Felix had an egg. He was walking home from school. He was holding said egg in his hand. It was quite a large egg, almost the size of his hand (he just had small hands). Someone ran by him, slamming into him in the process. </p><p>The egg exploded. </p><p>The flipping egg exploded in his hand, getting all over his clothes. By no fault of his own. Oh, but of course, the person who causes all of this, the very person who ran by him and exploded his egg that somehow magically ended up in his hand, was too busy going wherever he was going to apologize and maybe help Felix be a little bit less egg-covered. But noooooo, they didn’t even stop. Felix caught a bit of the person’s face. Feline-like face, sharp jawline, absolutely gorgeous. (No, Felix was not thirsting over a random dude on the street who exploded his egg. No he was not, stop staring!). </p><p>Felix stuck his tongue out at the person, although they were long gone. He huffed, walking even faster towards the flower shop, wanting to get out of his egg covered clothes. Hopefully his aunt was home, otherwise he would have to track down the mystery offender all by himself. </p><p>IU wasn’t very far from Felix’s school. It was only a couple blocks away, built specially for all the college couples that wanted to bring flowers for their partner(s). </p><p>Felix’s aunt, Lee Jieun, “ran” the shop, although she was usually too busy going on business trips to actually run the shop, leaving to her one employee, Minho. Minho. Lee Minho. The Minho that his aunt was obsessed with, always talking about how trustworthy he was and how efficiently he ran the shop. He was two years older than Felix, and was nearly always at the shop, but for some reason, Felix had never seen him. Felix hadn’t been in the actual shop in almost a year, ever since he had started college. </p><p>He went straight to his extended room at the back of the shop, the one next to the storage room thing. Well, When he went home, Typical college life meant he spent nearly 24/7 at the studio. (He hadn’t gone back home in months, but he needed more clothes so.)</p><p>Felix walked to the front of the shop, admiring the pretty lettering that adorned it. A lot had changed since he had last been here. The shop looked more cleaned up and whole in general, and he could see touches of color inside the shop. </p><p>Beaming, Felix stepped into the shop, the bells jingling merrily. “Aunt Jieunnnn, there was a guy-” Felix gaped at the man at the front of the register, who stared right back at him, reddening terribly. Felix gasped, pointing a finger at the man at the counter. </p><p>“You’re the one who exploded my egg!” Felix screamed, gesturing wildly to his egg-covered clothes. The man paled considerably, gulping. “Y-Yes, I’m really sorry for the inconvenience, let me help-”</p><p>“No! Don’t touch me! I don’t trust you.” Felix snarled, stomping over to the cabinet and taking out the wipes, wiping down his clothes and face before throwing the wipes. He walked right in front of the man at the desk, hands on his hips, staring (up) at him furiously. “Do you have anything to say about this?” Felix asked, gesturing to his (now clean) clothes. </p><p>The man snorts. “Yes, I tried to apologize, but you were so busy fuming in the corner that I couldn’t do it properly.” he says offhandedly. Felix gasps in outrage, pouting angrily. “I was fuming? Excuse me, I was trying to clean my clothes that had egg all over them! And it wasn’t even a cooked egg, I can’t believe my friend gave me a raw egg!” </p><p>The man shrugs. “Not my fault that your friend gave you a raw egg. Shouldn’t you have checked to see whether it was raw or cooked before parading it around in the street like that?”</p><p>Felix frowned. “I was not parading it around! And I didn’t have enough time to check whether it was raw or cooked before you exploded it!”</p><p>The man ran his hands through his hairs in frustration. This was like arguing with a three year old child. “So your friend gave you this egg in the middle of the street?”</p><p>Felix nodded. “I don’t even know who gave it to me, it just appeared in my hand before you exploded it.” He snarls the last part, narrowing his eyes at the man. The man stares at him, trying to process the given information. “So you’re telling me that you somehow managed to acquire a raw egg in the middle of the street without knowing who gave it to you, and it exploded when I was passing by it?”</p><p>Felix nodded. “Finally, you’re actually beginning to act smart.” </p><p>“Excuse me? I have always been smart you tiny little-”</p><p>“Minho, please don’t finish that sentence. I don’t need my innocent little nephew being cussed out.” Jieun arrives from the front of the door, looking out in exasperation. “Why exactly did I come home to find two of my favorite people arguing over eggs?”</p><p>Feilx gasps in delight, running over to his aunt and hugging her tightly. “Aunt Jieun! I’ve missed you so so so so so much! I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever! I’ve made so many friends!” Jieun looked up at him and smiled widely. “Oh Felix! You’ve grown so much! The last time I saw you, you were shorter and me, and so cute!” Felix pouted at her. “Am I still not cute, Imo?” Jieun cooed over him, pinching his cheeks and patting his hair. “Of course you’re still cute, Felix! But you’re grown so much, all of your baby fat is gone! And just look at your jawline my goodness.”</p><p>While Jieun was cooing at Felix, Minho (previously known as “the man”) shuffled around the shop, taking care of the flowers on display. However, he froze when he heard Jieun ask “Wait, why do you smell like eggs?” </p><p>This was going to be a very long day.</p><p>Felix whirled around, pointing at Minho, who just sighed and looked back at him, disinterested. “He exploded my egg all over me, and it got all over my clothes and apparently doesn’t know how it happened!”</p><p>Jieun looked at Minho curiously. Minho shrugged and got back to work. </p><p>“Okay, but Felix where did you get an egg from? Surely you didn’t leave your dorm with an egg, walking through a crowded street?”</p><p>Minho snorts quietly at this. No, the reason is much more absurd. </p><p>Felix perks up. “Nope, my friend gave me this egg!” He frowns a bit as he adds on, “But they gave me a raw one…”</p><p>“Your friend gave you this egg? In the middle of the street?” Jieun questions. Felix nods happily. “Yep! I don’t know who it is, but I’m sure that they’re nice enough to be my friend!”</p><p>Jieun blinks at him, trying to process the information she’s been given. She looks at Minho, who shrugs at her in response. He’s been dusting the same shelf for over five minutes. </p><p>Eventually Jieun just smiles tightly and pats Felix on the head, pushing him lightly to the back room. “Okay, Felix, go and get changed. The last thing we need is the smell of raw eggs in a flower shop.” She takes a few flowers from a vase and waves them around frantically, walking around the room in circles whilst muttering “Make the scent go away, make the scent go away, make the scent go away” under her breath. </p><p>Minho just sighs while watching her, going back to dusting the (same) shelf. The shelf is nearly spotless. </p><p>-----------------</p><p>Felix comes back, freshly showered and changed, rid of the smell of raw eggs. Jieun whispers countless prayers under her breath, and Minho sighs for probably the twentieth time this entire day. </p><p>It becomes a normal day. Felix and Jieun catch up with each other, Minho does the things he normally does, tend to the flowers, dust more shelves, and take care of customers. </p><p>He’s been on the lookout ever since Woojin told him about the strange Noir member, but so far he hasn’t seen anyone suspicious. </p><p>Except for the strange squirrel-looking boy that rushed in, small and tiny and very out of breath, and maybe Minho really really wants to pinch his cheeks and kiss him forever and ever but- but something seems off. </p><p>Call it intuition, but Minho senses that something is off about the boy. </p><p>The squirrely boy smiles widely- clearly fake- and asks for a “handful of roses”. The boy is dressed in all black, extremely skinny (too much for his age what happened?), and there’s a black snapback pulled low over his face. He’s hiding. From what, from who, Minho didn’t know. </p><p>But something was off. </p><p>He looked helpless, almost, evern standing in the tiny pastel pink flower shop. Minho had smiled kindly at the boy and handed him a bouquet of red roses-it seemed to match his cheeks too well, as well as the blood that was trickling down his face- what had happened?</p><p>The boy handed him a card which was blue. It was a normal citizen card, 95% of all citizens in A carried them. But sadly for the boy, he wasn’t very subtle. He had a black card in his wallet, half-hidden by the other cards on top of it. It wouldn’t have been noticeable to anyone that wasn’t looking. </p><p>Minho was. </p><p>He took the shiny navy card and slid it in, eyes widening at the brief “J.One” that flashed across the screen, then disappeared. The name that was on the card was “Peter”, most likely fake. Noir was smart. </p><p>He handed the boy his card back, and the boy whispered “Thank you” under his breath. He too, had an accent, but from M this time. Martian…but hidden under normal Athenian. It was faint, barely there. </p><p>Why did Noir have foreign members stationed in Artemis? </p><p>The boy took the bouquet and card, unaware of the small white card nestled deep inside the bouquet. It read a number and a “call me” written under it. </p><p>Minho smirked. He got the attention of a cute boy and accomplished his mission to Woojin at the same time. Two birds with one stone. </p><p>Nothing interesting happened the rest of the day.</p><p>------</p><p>It was the end of the shift, and Minho was beginning to leave the shop, grabbing his jacket off the stand and shouting a “I’ll be gone now, see you guys tomorrow!” over his shoulder, but Jieun stopped him. “Wait, Minho hasn't left yet!”</p><p>Minho turned around to look at her questioningly. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>She laughed and shook her head. “No, of course not. I just want you to stay for dinner. I want to eat with both of my boys in the same room, is that too much to ask?” At Minho’s unamused stare, she puts a hand to her heart dramatically. “Please humor me this once Minho, I’m a single aunt who’s growing old day by day.”</p><p>At this, Minho snorts. “You aren’t growing old at all, Miss Jieun. You’re still as young as ever. Nor are you related to me in any way.”</p><p>She pouts at him.</p><p>Funny, wasn’t she just telling him how old she was? And now she’s pouting at him childishly? </p><p>Minho caves in, sighing before placing his jacket back onto the stand. “Fine, but let me just call Woojin to let him know first.”</p><p>Felix freezes at the name, but Jieun doesn’t notice, too busy cheering her joy out. Minho doesn’t miss it, looking questioningly at Felix, who mouths “we need to talk” at him. Minho’s gaze darkens. He nods once before calling Woojin. </p><p> </p><p>Woojin picks up at the second ring. “Minho? What’s wrong? Are you still in the shop?” </p><p>“Yeah, Jieun wants me to stay at the shop for dinner with her nephew.” </p><p>“She has a nephew? She seems so young, I didn’t expect that.” </p><p>“Yeah, his name is Felix and he has a very strong Spartan accent, which is the same as your mystery man. Sound familiar? It seems like he knows you.”</p><p>Woojin pauses for a second. “Felix? That name does sound familiar, but it isn’t ringing any bells. Can you describe him to me?”</p><p>“He has bright orange hair, short, extremely bubbly and loud? Super deep voice?”</p><p>Woojin’s breath hitches. “I know him. He’s one of my main customers, sometimes he comes and talks to me. He’s a college student, he majors in dance and practically lives in his studio. He actually did mention that his aunt ran a flower shop, but I didn’t think it was IU. Wait. You said he had a Spartan accent?”</p><p>Minho frowns. Why did Woojin know so much about this Felix kid? “Yeah. he has a Spartan accent. Why? Is it important?” </p><p>Woojin snorts.”You wouldn’t have mentioned it to me if you didn’t think it was important. And CB97 has a Spartan accent, but it’s less prominent. I asked him about it once, and Felix’s face just darkened-like normally he’s really cute and sweet, but it was downright terrifying how his face changed.”</p><p>Minho gasped. “He did the same thing when I mentioned you. I was shocked. Do you think he’s related to CB97 in some way? Wait, Woojin, has he bought anything from you? You said that he’s a customer, but, a customer in what way?”</p><p>“A customer for information.”</p><p>Minho whips around, eyes narrowing. Felix stood there, knife in hand, glaring at Minho. </p><p>“Woojin, I’ll talk to you later bye.” He cut the call and whipped out his own knife (it was a precautionary measure). “How much did you hear?” He asked. </p><p>Felix laughed. “Everything, of course. How are you related to Woojin?”</p><p>Minho frowned, glare deepening. “I’m not related to him in any way, we’re close friends.”</p><p>Felix growled, snapping forward so fast Minho didn’t see anything, and suddenly this tiny orange haired kid was pressing a knife to his neck. </p><p>Minho gripped his knife tightly, pressing it to Felix’s side. He had the disadvantage, Felix could kill him easily, Minho could only wound him. </p><p>“Why are you friends with Woojin, and how do you know of CB97? What more do you know, and why?”</p><p>Minho glared at Felix. “Why do you want to know so bad? How do you know Woojin? And how do you know CB97?” He pressed his knife into Felix’s side tightly. </p><p>Felix pressed his knife into Minho’s throat in return, drawing a bead of blood. “I don’t need to answer you.”</p><p>“Who decides that, me or you?”</p><p>“I do. Both of you hands off each other now.” Jieun steps into the room, power radiating off of her. She glares at both of them. “Why the hell are the both of you trying to kill each other right in front of my glass doors in my own flower shop?”</p><p>Minho’s never seen her this angry. Felix, however seems used to it, even as he rolls his eyes and backs off. He doesn’t look shaken at all, or he’s hiding it. Both are hard to achieve. </p><p>Minho brushes himself off, and wipes the thin trail of blood trickling down his neck. </p><p>Jieun scowls at them, and gestures them to the back room. “Sit down and put your knives away.”</p><p>They both did without a word. </p><p>Jieun sat down at the head of the table. When had she looked angry or powerful? Minho only knew her as the ditsy, kind, flower shop owner who was gone too much for her own good. </p><p>“Minho. You start. Explain everything that’s happened since you and Woojin saw CB97 at the store.”</p><p>Minho frowned but didn’t argue. “We saw a Noir member at the store, and Woojin wanted me to keep an eye out on any more suspicious things, because we figured that since he was so high up in the hierarchy, he wasn’t allowed to show himself or whatever, and he most definitely shouldn't  be using his Noir card.”</p><p>He pauses. “So I’ve been keeping an eye out for anything unusual. Nothing’s happened since that day until today.” He looks at Felix, who’s looking down, tears in his eyes. Why is he crying?</p><p>“I saw Felix, but didn’t think anything of it, I just thought he was a normal person on the street. I overslept a bit today, so I thought I was going to be late for my shift, so when the egg exploded, I didn’t stop to say sorry, which was rude of me, I’m sorry, but I didn’t think I would see him again.” Minho clears his throat, shooting a glance at Felix. “I didn’t touch him though, so I have no idea how the egg could have exploded, <br/>especially since it only landed on him, and we were in a reasonably crowded street but no one else got covered.”</p><p>Jieun nods, gesturing for him to go on when he stops to recollect his thought. “So I think someone’s targeting us. Us meaning the Noir members, which mean you two.”</p><p>Jieun and Felix look at him with a snarl. “How did you know we’re Noir members?” He said, in sync. (It was scary ). Minho laughed. </p><p>“I’m not blind. I know that Jieun is never here, and she doesn’t go on vacations with her friends like she says, because I have never once caught her having a pleasant conversation with anyone over the phone. Which means that she’s going on business trips, or at least trips that’s main concern is not for fun, but for something else. I just thought that she must have been running another main business, and the flower shop was on the side. </p><p>“She also paid me too much when I started. She didn’t seem very sad at the prospect of losing all of her customers and workers because of the Eclipse incident.”</p><p>Jieun and Felix bristled at the name. </p><p>“Felix knows both Woojina and CB97, is a regular customer at Walmart, but never buys anything. He never spends any time at the shop or at home. And he has the same accent as CB97. Oh and you both are being targeted by someone, who I suspect is Eclipse. Why? Because of the incident, and the fact that Felix was given an exploding egg today that only exploded when I passed by. None of this is a coincidence.”</p><p>Minho finished and leaned back with a smirk. </p><p>Jieun laughed loudly. “See, I knew I chose the right person.”</p><p>Felix shook his head in disbelief. “Imo, I can’t believe you weren’t more subtle. How could you be so sure that Minho was the one we needed?”</p><p>Jieun smirked. “I just knew.”</p><p>Felix turned to Minho. “Anything else?” </p><p>“Well, there was a cute squirrely boy who came to the shop today and bought a bouquet of roses, had a couple scratched across his cheeks, looked devastated but tried to hide it, and tried to hide his Noir card by giving me a plain citizen card. It briefly showed ‘J.One’ before flashing to ‘Peter’. He was wearing all black, and tried to hide his Noir card by putting his other cards on top of it, but I was looking so.” Minho shrugged. </p><p>“Any chance you know him?”</p><p>Felix’s eyes widened. “Jisungie was here?” He turned to Jieun who was frowning. “Imo, Jisungie was here and bought roses. The last time he did that-” Jieun cut him off. “Felix I know.” SHe turned to Minho. That was a Noir member. He and Chan, CB97 are both higher up members of Noir, as well as Changbin, who also works as a real estate agent. He does well as an agent but it’s all a ploy.</p><p>“Woojin and you are somehow tangled in all of this mess, but I don’t know why.”</p><p>She looked at Minho. “Call Woojin. Now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha, I know it's been a long time I'm really sorry......</p><p>But I got so many hits it makes me happy!! And someone bookmarked! *squeals* thank youuuu </p><p>Please do yell at me to update, it helps a bunch. All of this was written today since I stayed home from school because of my migraine haha... This is un betaed except for the docs editor thing, which doesn't do it's job half the time anyways so yeah... lol. If anything doesn't make sense then tell me and I'll look everything over, constructive critisism is wanted and appreciated tons! I haven't planned out anything for this chapter so if you have anything you want to see, then tell me!! I say this every time but please do comment, they make my day!</p><p>~chia~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A pair of eyes flashed next to her. A woman materialised. “Unnie, what do you think is going to happen to them?”</p><p>The woman smirked. “Ah, Jieun, I think we’ve finally gotten the ball rolling.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanna say I wrote this with Lovely (billie eilish, khalid) on repeat.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho frowned, hand on his phone. Call Woojin? Why would he call Woojin, Woojin didn’t need to be tangled up in all this.</p><p>Felix glared at him. “Do what she says. Call Woojin-hyung.” Funny. He hadn’t called Woojin “hyung” before this.</p><p>What changed?</p><p>“I don’t want him tangled up in all of this.” Minho said, frowning. “He’s been through enough, he doesn’t need all of this.” Jiuen takes a deep breath. “Woojin has already been tangled up in all of this, he saw CB97, he saw Chan.” Chan. So that was his name.</p><p>Minho sighed. “Fine, I’ll call him.” Minho took his phone out, pressing on Woojin’s contact. He picked up on the second ring.  “Woojin-hyung, you need to come to the flower shop now.” He could hear Woojin sigh on the other end. “I figured. Hang up, I’m on my way.” Minho hung up dutifully, wondering why Woojin wasn’t worried, and why he didn’t question anything.</p><p>He looked back at Jieun and Felix. They stared at him, expressions grim.</p><p>Of course. It was Woojin after all, Minho would be more surprised if he <em>didn't</em> know what was going on. </p><p>----------</p><p>Woojin scrambled to get to the flower shop as fast as he could. Work was finished, he was doing some paperwork in his apartment when Minho called, both times. He didn’t know what was happening, just that CB97, Felix, him, and Minho as well as many other people and Noir were connected in ways he couldn’t fathom.</p><p>He should have expected this, shouldn’t he? Of course he wouldn’t get an easy chance at another life. Woojin changed into jeans and a hoodie, pulling on his shoes and running out into the street. The flower shop wasn’t very far away. Maybe he could sprint it? Would that be faster than taking the bus?</p><p>He eyed the bus stop. The next bus wasn't coming in the next few minutes, so Woojin decided that the sprinting option was faster, breaking out into a run as he turned the corner, hurrying toward the direction of the flower shop.</p><p>As he ran, millions of thoughts zoomed through his brain. What was happening? He hadn’t seen anything else suspicious of out of the ordinary since the CB97 incident.</p><p>And Felix…</p><p>Felix came to the shop nearly every day, just sitting there with Woojin, keeping him company and talking to him while Woojin checked over the shop and worked. He never once bought anything. Woojin had wondered why on multiple occasions and asked Felix, but Felix just laughed, and said that he had nothing to buy with a strange look on his face, eyes darkening slightly. </p><p>Woojin never asked again.</p><p>He accepted the company and welcomed it even. Felix was a sweet young man with a hell of a voice and an addiction to Twice, memes, and dancing. Felix seemed to be innocent, so untouched. A normal college student who talked with the owner of a Walmart in his free time. (He also brought in nearly a quarter of the female customers, but Woojin wasn't going to tell him <em>that</em>.)</p><p>Felix always listened. To everything Woojin said, even if it was something uninteresting or something he didn’t know. He soaked up information like a sponge, always begging for more.</p><p>Woojin never questioned it. Now he realizes that every since the CB97 incident, Felix hadn’t come to the shop. Not even once. Woojin hadn't noticed, too caught up in the mess of his life and attempting to bring his nonexistant sleep schedule back. </p><p>Woojin turned another corner, coming onto a fairly empty. Funny, this street always seemed to be filled with people, with there being so many shops and businesses. Now he could count the number of people on the street with one hand. </p><p>There was only a handful of people, and all of them were hurrying by. Something was wrong. Woojin scoffed. Of course something was wrong, he was running into a flower shop after it was closed because the owner of the store had made his best friend call him. Something was definately wrong, and either the people could sense it, or everyone in this city was in danger. Probably both. </p><p>Woojin ran to the door of the flower shop and flung it open, the bell’s jingle no more merry. Now it just sounded like the warning bells of death.</p><p>Woojin walked into the flower shop, closing the door behind him and locking it before looking into the room. The shop is empty, lights turned off, but there’s light coming from a room in the back. The backroom. Woojin walked towards the light, slowly hearing voices get louder.</p><p>He stopped in the doorway, taking in the scene before him. Minho and Felix were sitting, silent in front of Jieun. All three of them, usually smiley people, wore grim expressions on their faces. They turned to look at him.</p><p>Jieun gestured to him vaguely. “Sit down, Woojin.” So he did.</p><p>He sat at the side of the round table in between Jieun and Minho. Jieun spoke first, seemingly having authority in the room. “What do you know?” Her gaze darkened. “And tell us everything. Be truthful.</p><p>Woojin didn’t fight. Something was wrong with the entire situation, a deep sense of deja vu washed over him like waves. This was so familiar. Like he had done this very thing before.</p><p>What had he been doing in his past life?</p><p>Woojin breathed in, formulating his words. “All I know is that there was a man from one of the upper ranks of Noir who bought a bag of rubber ducks from my Walmart. His code name is CB97. He’s never come back. And I know that something about Felix is weird, he always comes into the shop but never buys anything, and is always willing to learn something new and listen to me.” He tapped his fingers on the table. “It’s weird. And before this, during Minho and I’s first phone call, I heard questionable things. It’s all very confusing and weird, but extremely similar to something that’s happened before.”</p><p>Jieun perks up. “Something that’s happened before? What is it?” Woojin frowns, racking his brain. “I can’t remember...it’s so confusing because I feel like I’ve been in this exact situation before.” Jieun frowned, leaning towards Woojin. “Are you sure you can’t remember anything? Not even a little snippet or?” She trailed off at the look on Woojin’s face.</p><p>“No, I can’t remember anything, it’s just, deja vu.” Jieun nods slowly. She taps the table, straightening up. “Well, we have some things to discuss. Minho, fill Woojin in for me, please.”</p><p>Minho nods.</p><p>“What you said was correct, Hyung. CB97’s real name is Chan, and he is one of the higher up members of Noir. Miss Jieun and Felix are also Noir members.” Minho frowned. Woojin didn’t look surprised, the information didn’t seem unusual to him.</p><p>“Two of Chan’s friends, Changbin, and Jisung are also Noir members. Jisung, who’s code name is J.One, and also has the name “Peter” came into the shop today to buy a handful of roses. There are people targeting Noir, because an egg grenade exploded across Felix on the streets. I suspect that Eclipse is the one targeting them, because of the incident.”</p><p>Woojin sighed, taking his head into his arms. He tried to process all the information given to him. Felix and Jieun were both Noir members who were probably being targeted by Eclipse, which would mean that Eclipse was also some sort of gang… Why were these people using innocent flower shops as gang hideouts? Something bad must have happened to CB97, because Jisung asked for red roses. So CB97 was in trouble. The entirety of Noir was in trouble. Amazing.</p><p>Woojin looked up. “Okay. I think I’ve got it all now. Although this is confusing…” Jieun laughs.</p><p>“Yes, this is extremely confusing Woojin. I don’t blame you.”</p><p>Woojin nods. “This is great to know, but why are you telling me this?”</p><p>Jieun’s eyes darken. “You know too much already. It’s not that I don’t trust you or Minho,” she points to each of them respectively. “But I need to control the information that goes around.”</p><p>Woojin wondered how high up Jieun was. She had authority, that was for sure. Felix looked up to her, as an aunt, but also as a higher up. She spoke of Felix, Chan, Jisung, and Changbin as if they were her children. In any case, she was higher than Chan.</p><p>Which meant she was dangerous.</p><p>Woojin would have to be careful.</p><p>Jieun looked at all of them carefully, scrutinising them. “There is also another reason why I’ve called all of you here.” She said, addressing Woojin and Minho. Felix stared at them, expression carefully neutral. “Something is wrong in the company. As you both said, we are being targeted. Eclipse is the most likely candidate. However, there is another problem.”</p><p>Felix whimpered. “Chan-hyung.”</p><p>Jieun set her eyes on her nephew, gaze filled with love. “Yes. Chan.”</p><p>“Something is wrong with him. His anxiety hasn’t acted up in six months, and while that may seem like a long amount of time, it’s not.”</p><p>Chan seemed to be important to them. They both cared for him so much, Jieun speaking about him as if he were her son, Felix as an older brother.</p><p>“He usually doesn’t have episodes this close. Usually they’re a year or two apart. Knowing this, I’m sure you understand why we’re so concerned, right?”</p><p>Woojin and Minho nodded.</p><p>Jieun smiled at them. “I have concerns about Jisung and Changbin as well. They..don’t seem to be doing as well as they used to. Whether that’s because of Chan’s decreasing health or their own stress, I want them to be checked upon regularly. And you both, Minho and Woojin, need to have connections within the company. Both of you know too much.” Her eyes softened. "I'm sorry. I know how weird this can be. But please, try to listen and understand, because everything is a bit crazy right now?"</p><p>Felix frowned. "Crazy? In what way?" Jieun glanced at Felix. "Nothing of importance right now. Don't worry about it."</p><p>Woojin blinked. No, really, how far up was this woman?</p><p>Woojin didn’t tend to take orders from anyone. He didn’t know much about his past life, and he really didn’t want to, but he could tell that he was very high up in whatever organization. That wasn’t necessarily good. And in this life as well. Woojin was a CEO, for heaven’s sake. He ran his shop the way he wanted to. He only followed the basic guidelines for shop safety.</p><p>The fact that he had no problem with following Jieun’s orders was astonishing, to him at least. It showed the power she held.</p><p>Woojin didn’t know how he managed to be roped into this.</p><p>He didn’t think that being a Walmart CEO could cause so much trouble. After all, who could have suspected that the cute customer who bought a bag of rubber ducks was one of the most protected individuals of the country?</p><p>Jieun looked at all of them. “Woojin, I’m sending you to Chan’s apartment. Befriend him, get close to him, just keep an eye on him. I thought that he would have been fine with Jisung and Changbin alone, but it seems that something has been stopping them from seeing each other.”</p><p>Felix frowned. “Eclipse?” Jieun looked up quickly. “Yes, most likely, darling. I’m so sorry you all have to go through this.” She apologized to Minho and Chan especially, considering they were strangers once. Minho smiled pleasantly. “It’s not a problem, Miss Jieun. I would love to help.”</p><p>Woojin snorted. Minho wasn’t usually like this. Under normal circumstances, he would have argued more and found a way to let him do less work.</p><p>This <em>Jisung</em> must have had a large effect on him.</p><p>Jieun reached over and took Minho’s hands in her own. “Thank you, Minho.”</p><p>Felix took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “Imo, I’ll take Changbin hyung.” Jieun looked at him sharply. “Changbin? You don’t want Jisung?” Felix looked at her sadly. “Minho would be better for Jisungie, don’t you think?”</p><p>Minho glanced at Felix. His cheeks were red.</p><p>Smirking, Minho said, “Miss Jieun, I would be happy to take Jisung. Maybe someone new would be better?” Jieun blinked and nodded. “Ah, yes. Yes, I suppose that would be more beneficial.”</p><p>Woojin laughed. “Honestly, Jieun how can you not see what’s happening? Aren’t you supposed to have good perception skills?”</p><p>Jieun looked at him. “What? What do you mean, Woojin?” She laughed slightly. “Of course I know what happening here. It would, after all, be impossible not to tell.” Her voice lilted, darkening. “This isn’t a game. This is business. The most dangerous business in the world. I pray you be careful, everyone.”</p><p>The room was silent. She still hadn't understood. </p><p>Woojin could have sworn he heard his own heartbeat. Lee Jieun. That name sounded familiar, but, like all the other half-memories, he couldn’t place a finger on it. It was frustrating. Knowing that he had a memory within his reach and he just needed a little farther to touch it, grasp it. </p><p>Deja Vu was apparently extremely common for him.</p><p>Jieun smiled sweetly at them all. She stood up, gesturing for them to do the same. “It’s late everyone. Go to sleep. I’ll have messages delivered to you so you know what to do. Follow them to the T. They will be one of the most important pieces of paper you will receive in your life."</p><p>And then she walked out, leaving the three men in the room standing.</p><p>Felix broke the silence with a soft laugh. “She’s always been one for dramatic exits.”</p><p>Smiling at Minho and Woojin, Felix bowed slightly before walking out.</p><p>Minho and Woojin looked at each other.</p><p>“What have we gotten ourselves into?”<br/>---------------<br/>Jieun smirked from her place in the dark. “You have no idea.”</p><p>A pair of eyes flashed next to her. A woman materialised. “Unnie, what do you think is going to happen to them?”</p><p>The woman smirked. “Ah, Jieun, I think we’ve finally gotten the ball rolling.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha... *nervously says hi* hello everyone (although there arent that many). But hello nonetheless. It's almost been a month. And I have a variety of excuses. But before i go and rant, I will say that this story is *finally* picking up. The next chapter will be them going to see their partners and well, trust and fluff i guess. Probably no angst. Please drop a comment, they keep me going and get me motivated. (i beg of you)</p><p>WARNING: Lots of ramblings! (mainly venting its not important)<br/>So. Here are my excuses. I mainly lost motivation since everything was very confusing. The plotline was a mess and i needed to sort it out before writing and I got lazy. There was also the thing with Corona. Yeah. Let's talk about that, shall we? Here, school has been cancelled till the 30th, maybe more. So yall might get a chapter after this, depending on how much work my parents make me do. But I honestly hate everything rn. High school registration is coming up and I am just so confused. I accidently filled out a form wrong and i can't change it, my parents are pissed, my math grade is kinda dead, and my friends are drifting away. This is me just venting, so if anyone is actually reading this, please, please, please, just say hi or smth because i have no more energy anymore. This story isn't as good as the others, I admit and I don't have an updating schedule. But. Please comment? Yes I'm depserate. But I've been taking care of all my friends. All of our trips have been cancelled. Everyone's sad. I am too, but I've been taking care of them all. Why? I don't know, It's mainly me being too caught up in my own misery to even care about myself. This isn't related to anything, I just needed to vent I guess? And I've always loved reading the author's ending notes. They make me feel like there's at least one other person who has problems, or someone is just out there whos struggling. I tend to project into my writing, so I apologize in advance. Since school's closed, I've been stuck at home. I hate being stuck in places, I just end up feeling so useless. The one thing I miss about school is jazz. I cannot even begin to tell you how much i adore those 45 minutes before school. Jazz is my entire motivation to go to school, as well as the band room. Everyone's struggling right now. So I beg of you all, stay healthy. Keep washing your hands. Stay in touch with loved ones. Keep good track of your mental health. It's extremely important. I</p><p>I love everyone reading this, you all are beautiful. Keep that in mind. Don't give up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“She did say something about someone coming here…” Oh thank god. That meant he wouldn’t die at the hands of a middle aged woman who had a nephew obsessed with eggs. “But I didn’t know it was going to be you…”</p><p>Woojin frowned. Should he be insulted?</p><p>Chan quickly covered up his mistake. “O-Oh I didn’t mean it like that, I swear, I just wasn’t expecting the guy I bought rubber ducks from last week…”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had started out normally. Woojin woke up at 6:00, stretched on his bed lazily, rolled out of his bed to stumble into his bathroom, and got ready for the day. </p><p> </p><p>He was still drying his hair with a towel as he walked into his living room. </p><p> </p><p>Then he saw the letter on his countertop. Oh.</p><p> </p><p>That must be the letter she was talking about. Woojin sighed, opening his fridge and taking out an iced tea. </p><p> </p><p>He walked over to the countertop where the letter was waiting to be opened. It looked foreboding, as if opening the letter would change his life forever. </p><p> </p><p>It would. </p><p> </p><p>He just didn’t know it yet. Opening this letter would take him on a journey where Woojin would realize many things. He would realize what it actually meant to live. What it meant to love. What it meant to fight. What it meant to simply <em> exist </em>.</p><p> </p><p>This letter would be the start of many, each bringing with it one part to the puzzle that was his life. </p><p> </p><p>And so Woojin opened the letter. He began his story. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t look like much, really. From the outside it was a small white envelope with a black swan in the corner. </p><p> </p><p>It was addressed to Woojin. </p><p> </p><p>At first glance, the letter itself was fairly normal. The handwriting was neat and crisp, mostly likely to ensure no miscommunication. </p><p> </p><p>So Woojin took his tea and the letter and sat his ass down on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>The letter was simple. </p><p>
  <em>Dear Woojin, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have informed Chan that you are arriving at his apartment. I have not told him who exactly you are, but just that someone is coming to help. He was not very happy. Keep in mind that Chan hasn’t had much contact with anyone besides Changbin and Jisung. Please try to find out why. But keep in mind that this is for Chan, and Chan only. Whether you  retrieve information or not is not important. We want to keep Chan in a healthy state of mind.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You won’t be going to your job anymore. Don’t worry, I’ve let everyone know that you’ve gone on a temporary break because of other matters, and that you will check in bimonthly. You will still have to do the paperwork that comes with your job. Think of it like working from home.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Whether you go back to your apartment depends on how much progress you make with Chan, or whether he wants you to stay or not. His apartment isn’t that far away from yours, it’s about a 20 minute walk, at the most. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please learn to trust him. I don’t know Chan very much, but I do know he doesn’t trust people very easily. It will be nothing personal. You don’t know how much I love Chan. Take care of him for me. You’re a good kid, Woojin. Don’t let the past tie you down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>~Jieun~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>What. </p><p> </p><p>How did she know?</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t supposed to know about his previous life. </p><p> </p><p>Woojin took in deep breaths. It was okay. He trusted her. She was a part of Noir, she was high up in the hierarchy. She must have known because of the business. Nothing was going to happen. Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>It was going to be okay. </p><p> </p><p>Woojin looked around at his apartment. It didn’t have much, and was mostly bare. He didn’t know CB97. He didn’t know Chan. He was putting himself in a position where he would have to console someone. Woojin wasn’t a therapist. He was a Walmart CEO for gods’ sake. He had never consoled someone.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know what was going to happen. </p><p> </p><p>And maybe that was why he was doing this. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe a small part of him realized that if he did this, he would find out things he would never have thought could be true. He would find out about his previous life. He would get answers to his questions. But did he really want that? Part of him said yes. Another said no. </p><p> </p><p>Well, it was too late to back out now, wasn’t it?</p><p> </p><p>So Woojin smiled at his apartment, grabbed his wallet, slid on his shoes, and walked out. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t look back. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Except when he realized he should have taken the letter and locked his door. But we can ignore that part. </p><p> </p><p>And so Woojin walked out (for the second time), door locked and letter in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>He checked the address at the back of the paper, assuming that was Chan’s address. He really did live about twenty minutes away. But how did Jieun know where he lived? Woojin didn’t recall ever telling her. Maybe it was just business things. Although it unsettled him, it made him feel like he was being watched. </p><p> </p><p>Woojin glanced around him. The street was empty, there was no one staring at him. Letting out a soft exhale, Woojin continued to walk along the street, taking the required turns every so often. </p><p> </p><p>However, Woojin stopped at the nearby cafe for some pastries and coffee. He figured that tea would help calm down Chan’s nerves. (After all, he was the person he bought a bag of rubber ducks from. Also a stranger.)</p><p> </p><p>He imagined himself thrusting the coffee to Chan, trying to make it a peace offering so Chan would trust him more. That didn’t sound like a good idea. Woojin scrapped it immediately. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe handing it to Chan politely would be better? More trustworthy and less “I’m going to hand you this bottle and you better drink it right now”. Yes, it would probably go over much better. More like a “Hey, so this is for you and I think we could be friends please don’t kill me”. Yes. That should work. </p><p> </p><p>Bit then came the dilemma of choosing exactly <em> which </em>tea to buy Chan. Woojin had no idea what Chan liked, and Jieun hadn’t said anything in her letter. </p><p> </p><p>Why were there so many options? Why did this cafe have such a diverse menu? Woojin would need to have a talk with the manager. Having a large menu puts a mental strain on the customers when they didn’t know what to buy! It was a calamity and Woojin needed to fix it. </p><p> </p><p>Scanning the menu, he didn’t find anything that would be good to give someone he didn’t know. Sighing, Woojin opted to buy two of his regular. </p><p> </p><p>Placing the menu back in it’s holder, Woojin walked over to the cashier, smiling widely. “Hi Innie! How are you today?” The cashier- Jeongin- smiled brightly. “Hey, you got your braces off finally!” Jeongin nodded happily. “Yeah, I got them off yesterday after my shift! I’m finally free!”  </p><p> </p><p>Woojin pouted, pinching his cheek. “Noooo, your braces were one of the most adorable parts of you! Now you’re finally growing up, Innie!” </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin leveled him with a glare. “Hyung, I’m eighteen.” A shout from the kitchen added “Still a baby, Innie!” Woojin grinned. “That was Hyunjin, wasn’t it?” Jeongin nodded. “Ever since him and Seungminnie-hyung got together, they’ve been absolutely insufferable. There’s so much PDA everywhere!” </p><p> </p><p>Woojin laughed. “You’ll understand soon when you get a boyfriend, Innie.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin made a face. “No thank you hyung. I’m fine like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Woojin smiled at him, checking his watch quickly. Shoot. He had to hurry. “Ah, Jeongin could you get me two of my regulars please? I need to be somewhere soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin smiled and rang him up. “On it, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin hummed a song under his breath as he made Woojin’s drinks. “You going somewhere special, Hyung?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, Innie. I’m just going to a coworker’s house and didn’t know what to get them.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonhgin nodded in understanding. Hyunjin appeared from the kitchen, holding a plate full of pastries. He began boxing them up in front of Woojin. “Hey, hyung.” Woojin smiled at him. “Hi, Hyunjin. I heard you and Minnie finally stopped dancing around each other?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin flushed a deep red. He whipped around to glare at Jeongin, who giggled quietly. “Innie! Why did you tell Woojinnie-hyung! I wanted to tell him myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin smirked. “He would have known anyways, hyung, calm down.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin walked over to where they both were, handing Woojin his order. “Here you go hyung, have fun!” Woojin chuckled. “Of course, Innie. Bye guys!”</p><p> </p><p>They sent him off with waves of their own. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin, Seungmin, and Hyunjin. Those three were the closest trio that Woojin knew. He hadn’t known them for very long, only for a year at most, when they all started working at the cafe Woojin regulared at. But they had formed a bond that Woojin knew was unbreakable. </p><p> </p><p>Today was a good day. He could feel it in the air. The sun was shining, it’s rays radiating down upon him as he basked in its warmth. The sky was a shiny blue. A was the most populated country, with Artemis, where they were now, the center of, well, everything. And yet they all somehow managed to have beautiful weather. </p><p> </p><p>Woojin wondered at how this world worked. </p><p> </p><p>He wondered about his past life and what he did. What caused him to be reborn.</p><p> </p><p>Woojin mentally shook himself. No. He shouldn’t think about things like this. It wasn’t important. What <em> was </em> important, however, was getting to Chan on time… He was late wasn’t he? Woojin sighed, speed walking towards the apartment. </p><p> </p><p>The cafe was right in between Chan and Woojin’s apartment, which meant that it didn’t take much time for Woojin to arrive at the small building. </p><p> </p><p>It was a small, rectangular box-shaped house, with a few houses on either side. They were arranged into a small square, with a common courtyard area in between them. Woojin smiled. It was adorable really (something was really wrong with him, he thought buildings were <em> cute </em>). </p><p> </p><p>Straightening up, Woojin stepped forward and knocked on the door. </p><p> </p><p>There weren’t many decorations on the outside, the dark gray walls staying gray. He really did love the design of the house though. There were shiny planks of wood as an accent on the left side of the green door. </p><p> </p><p>Good design always needed to be appreciated. It was law. </p><p> </p><p>Woojin shuffled nervously from one foot to the other, waiting for Chan to open the door. He began to think of all the possibilities Chan could be like. Would he be sweet and kind? Shy and nervous? Or did he just look shy and was actually a complete loudmouth under everything. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, (it felt like ages) Chan opened the door, dressed in sweatpants and a loose T-shirt. He looked smaller, frailer than last time. </p><p> </p><p>But Chan opened his eyes fully and actually looked at the person who was at his door, he screeched. </p><p> </p><p>“Hell-AHH WHY ARE YOU HERE?”</p><p> </p><p>Woojin jumped back, startled. “What do you mean why am I here? I thought Miss Jieun told you that someone was coming here?”</p><p> </p><p>She said she did, right? He wasn’t just assuming things, right? Chan and him would be okay. Right? Woojin prayed with all he had in him that it would be okay. He didn’t know her well, but Jieun looked scary. He didn’t want to risk his (second) life.<em> Oh god please help me. I swear on everything I have within me that I will be a good person in this second life. I just don’t want to die today, or really not in the future, I’M TOO YOUNG TO DIE. </em></p><p> </p><p>He looked back at Chan, who was staring at him with distrust. </p><p> </p><p>“She did say something about someone coming here…” Oh thank god. That meant he wouldn’t die at the hands of a middle aged woman who had a nephew obsessed with eggs. “But I didn’t know it was going to be you…”</p><p> </p><p>Woojin frowned. Should he be insulted?</p><p> </p><p>Chan quickly covered up his mistake. “O-Oh I didn’t mean it like that, I swear, I just wasn’t expecting the guy I bought rubber ducks from last week…”</p><p> </p><p>Ah yes. That <em> was </em> how everything started, wasn’t it.</p><p> </p><p>Woojin shrugged. “I didn’t expect to be tangled up in all this either. But Jieun has sent me here to be…” What was he supposed to be? What even was this? “Um. Your companion, of sorts?”</p><p> </p><p>Chan snorted. “Why are you asking me? Aren’t you supposed to know yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Woojin grinned. “I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>He stood there awkwardly, racking his mind for any times Chan had invited him in. Chan seemed to regain his manners and opened the door wider, gesturing for him to step inside. “Please, come in, I’m so sorry you had to wait outside.”</p><p> </p><p>Woojin shook his head, trying to laugh it off. He failed. It sounded terribly awkward and forced (which it was). </p><p> </p><p>He slid out of his shoes and tentatively walked over the threshold into the apartment. </p><p> </p><p>It was bigger than it looked from the outside, but still small. The size of CHan’s house may be smaller. And the weirdest part…</p><p> </p><p>“Why are there rubber ducks everywhere?”</p><p> </p><p>Chan froze.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Ah well, well you see I needed to do <em> something </em> with the ducks so...I just put them in random places?”</p><p> </p><p>He giggled nervously. </p><p> </p><p>And <em> oh my goodness </em> if that wasn’t the cutest laugh Woojin had ever heard in his entire existence, then he didn’t know what was. Because Chan was absolutely breathtaking, even in just a pair of sweatpants and shirt, inside his rubber duck filled apartment. And maybe that was it. Maybe <em> this </em> was the attraction that Woojin had needed. That they had both needed, so start off their story. </p><p> </p><p>Woojin didn’t know what was to come, but he did know that he would do everything he possibly could to keep Chan safe. Safe from, well, everything really. Both mentally and physically. </p><p> </p><p>He was a crime lord in his previous life after all. That had to mean something. Because you see, fate worked in strange ways. It would twist and turn people’s lives into something even more spectacular. </p><p> </p><p>Take his and Chan’s, for example.</p><p> </p><p>Woojin was just an ordinary CEO of a Walmart. Chan was a part of the most powerful government official group in the entire history of this planet. They were complete opposites, in matters of social standing. </p><p> </p><p>However, their lives managed to twist and turn to meet each other, like a string unravelling to make ends meet. </p><p> </p><p>Woojin wasn’t a psychic, he didn’t know the future or what was going to happen to him and Chan, to Minho and Jisung, or Felix and Changbin. He didn’t know much of anything, really. </p><p> </p><p>But what he did know, was that a page had turned, and the next chapter of their lives was starting. </p><p> </p><p>Their lives were a ball of yarn, and fate was the cat who played with their lives. </p><p> </p><p>Fitting.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa smirked as he watched Woojin through the screen. “Silly, silly, little bear. Did you really think you could get away from us?” A maniacal grin took over his face. Hongjoong sighed, running his hands all over Seonghwa’s shoulders and arms, pressing down slightly to relieve the tension. </p><p> </p><p>“Darling, must you always have to be dramatic? Hearing my boyfriend talk to a person on the screen without them knowing isn’t exactly a turn on you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa laughed, turning the chair around and pulling Hongjoong into his lap. He brushed his hair away from his face. “Sorry, baby. I’m just excited.” Hongjoong rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Our plan is finally taking action.”</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>Jieun tensed. Something was wrong.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Helloooo<br/>Thank you everyone who commented last chapter, it made me really happy!! :))))<br/>(please do drop a comment on this one as well)<br/>This chapter doesnt rlly have much to it, I admit and I was supposed to put the actual bonding into this one too...ahaa, but I got writing and it just came to me naturally and i didn't want to change it. I will say that I absolutely freaking miss Woojin's voice so goddamn much. Like idk sometimes the newer songs sound to empty and then the older songs make me sad so i have no idea what I'm gonna do haha. But its okay because Woojin is still part of skz here in the amazing world of fanfic lmao. I think all of the corona stuff has mellowed out for me, I'm getting the hang of not going to school and staying at home the entire day. So yeah. The freaking Bay Area weather though....it's mood swings are even more serious than mine and thats saying smth lol. </p><p>ahah I've been escaping cleaning the house because I am supposedly "writing essays" ;) yay<br/>oh and if any of you dont know, theres a channel on youtube called doopiano, go and check them out their piano covers are amazing (and they dont rlly have any skz covers except for my pace but if ur a multistan go check them out) and i got high off of 3racha today yeet</p><p>anyhoo i love yall please comment it makes me happy, stay safe, stay happy, stay healthy, wash your hands, and you all are absoulutely beautiful<br/>~chia~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chan blushed furiously when he felt Woojin’s arms tighten around him. He must have thought he was having a nightmare and needed protection...oh god. He mentally scolded Woojin. No! Stop! Stop making my heart do weird things!  It’s my heart, not your heart, stop taking control of me like this….it feels too nice to be true.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Woojin had officially decided that Chan was the most adorable being in the entire existence of the alphabet alliance. Nothing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> (not even Innie) could change that. Because there was nothing more beautiful than the sounds of Chan’s laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, he was closed off and unsure, with the exception of the giggles he had let out (breathtaking) because of the rubber ducks scattered around the apartment. Chan had invited him to sit down on the couch as he sat down all the way at the other end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woojin was used to be alone, but for some reason, the distance bothered him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan looked down, twisting his hands nervously in his lap. Woojin frowned. He was supposed to be comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he remembered his stupid coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woojin shuffled around the contents of his bag before finding the two coffee containers. He awkwardly held one out as he averted his eyes. “T-This is for you. Um, I didn’t really know what to get so I just ordered what I usually get when I go to the cafe… And my name is Woojin, by the way.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damnit when did he suddenly revert to an awkward teenager?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan frowned, brows crinkling as he carefully took the cup from Woojin. He held it in both hands as he pouted down upon the cup. And Woojin began to worry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if he didn’t like it? What if Chan suddenly decided that he hated Woojin because of his coffee preferences? Or worse, what if Chan was a </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>tea</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> person? Oh goodness, that would be the worst.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan carefully took a small sip from the cup and swallowed. Even though Woojin hadn’t made the drink, there was still anticipation churning in him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Chan seemed to like it; at least, he didn’t seem to hate the drink. Woojin considered that a win. Yay!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it taste alright? Do you want me to run down and order something else?” Woojin asked worriedly, just in case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan shook his head, taking another, longer sip from the cup. “No, don’t worry, um Woojin... I like this. It tastes really good.” Woojin at that. Good. “Ah, that’s good. I’ll be sure to tell Jeongin that you like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan tilted his head, a smidge blinking up at him (and goodness god Woojin’s heart just skipped a beat). “Jeongin? Who’s that?” “It’s the barista down at the cafe.” Chan hummed, drinking a bit more. “Is he nice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woojin didn’t know what Chan was doing, and whether he was doing it on purpose. “Jeongin? Yeah, he’s really sweet. He’s four years younger than us, though. He’s a 01 liner, 2001.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan froze at that. “Us?” He narrowed his eyes and slid backwards until his back was touching the cushions. “How do you know what year I was born?” He hissed, clutching the coffee tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woojin blinked. He had forgotten that he wasn’t supposed to know anything about Chan. Oops. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, afraid that he had lost the small bit of trust he had gained. “I saw your card, Chan-ssi. When you used it to buy the rubber ducks. I’m sorry, it was too hard to ignore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan curled tighter into himself and started muttering to himself. “Of course. Of course it was my fault, everything’s my fault, why did I use the card if I didn’t use the card this wouldn’t have happened I’m so sorry, Boss, I swear I won’t make this mistake again, I’m sorry, I’m sorry..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woojin moved on instinct, placing his untouched coffee on the nearby table and practically sliding the few feet that were in between them to reach Chan. He tried not to get too close, not wanting to crowd the younger man. Chan was curled into an even tighter ball, whimpering to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woojin didn’t know what he was doing, but his body moved on his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Chan, can I touch you please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No answer. More whimpers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Okay. Chan, I’m going to touch you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No answer. Not a no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woojin hesitantly placed a hand on Chan’s thigh, and waited for the thigh to relax. It took a while, Chan trying not to freak out over the forgeign object on his thigh. Woojin smiled gently, trying to exude as many caring vibes as he could. “Shh, Chan, it’s okay, okay? It'll be alright. You’ll be okay. It’s not your fault, I promise. Shh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woojin repeated those sentences a few times, before whispering. “Chan, I’m going to hug you now, okay? Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small nod. The whimpering had stopped. Woojin took that as a good sign. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved so that his arms were around Chan’s torso, a half-hug. He didn’t want to overwhelm the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Chan calmed down at the gentle touch and scooted closer so he could feel more of Woojin’s warmth. Woojin smiled and wrapped his arms a bit tighter, more solid. He rubbed Chan’s arms soothingly, whispering words of comfort. “It’s not your fault, don’t worry. It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan sniffled, and his breathing became easier, more even. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An idea struck Woojin. It was an odd idea, one that probably wouldn’t work. But it couldn’t hurt anyone right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Woojin whispered, “Do you think you’ll feel more at ease if I sing to you? Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan blinked, clenching the fabric of Woojin’s jacket. “Okay.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woojin breathed in slowly before starting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You made things dizzy inside my heart, you made things shake in my heart, why do you keep looking at a different place?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a very well known song, just one of the soundtracks from a drama that came out a while ago. Maybe the song wasn’t the best. But the lyrics rang a bell inside Woojin’s heart. Something about them felt so familiar, the song itself felt bittersweet to him. It felt fitting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m looking at you right in front of me, You’re there and I want you so much, But why do you feel so far away?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woojin could feel Chan relax in his grasp. He continued to sing, letting the words flow over the both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“With just your smile my heart is at rest, With just your single tear my heart aches, My heart in which you live, is always like that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe they both needed this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“As much as the sighs behind my clumsy smile, as much as the tears I secretly threw away, can’t you just come by my heart?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both had hidden so much, hadn't they? And although the both of them didn’t know it, they both had been through so, so much. The tears that they had yet to see, locked away inside of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The original chorus was louder, energetic, and longing, but Woojin smoothed it out, softening his voice but keeping the emotion in it. He sang it like a lullaby, shooing away the fears that plagued the both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My one and only you, If only you can see my frozen heart someday, like a dream, like a miracle, I hope you will be there, when I dreamed of you, I believe.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woojin held Chan even after he finished singing, trying to preserve some of the warmth the song held. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Woojin’s song. That much, Chan could tell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But why had he decided to sing it to him? It probably wasn’t the only song that Woojin knew. There were plenty, </span>
  <em>
    <span>plenty</span>
  </em>
  <span> of ballads out there for him to sing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan didn’t ponder it for long. He had never heard the song before, so it probably wasn’t very well known, but the amount of sheer </span>
  <em>
    <span>emotion</span>
  </em>
  <span> that went into his singing surprised him. He hadn’t heard anyone sing like that before. And his voice was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>smooth</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so angel-like and charming. It was beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Music had always attracted Chan, since a young age. And when he was dragged here, music was one of the few things that sedated him, that calmed him. He still had the demos from a year ago, when 3racha was still alive and thriving. Back when he had  a passion for something other than staying alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red roses were for when Chan had his episodes. Music was for when Chan simply wanted to be Chan. He smiled. That felt nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his position right now felt even better. Wrapped up in someone’s arms, listening to them sing and the clean, honey smell on him. Woojin’s embrace felt..warm. Comforting. Protective. It was something Chan would have wanted to stay in for as long as he possibly could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he knew that was impossible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This person was a strange</span>
  </em>
  <span>r, he reminded himself. He couldn’t let himself trust him, not too much at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But maybe, just maybe just this once, he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, Chan felt himself falling asleep. He hadn’t been able to properly sleep for goodness knows how long. He let himself have this, just this once. He could regret his actions later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Woojin’s embrace was warm, and safe, and everything Chan needed to sleep for a bit. He also had angelic vocals. And angel visuals. The nice face helped too. Chan felt a blush creep up his neck. Oh god, was he being creepy, thinking about a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Walmart CEO</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whimpered quietly. He couldn’t believe this was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woojin frowned when Chan whimpered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He must be asleep. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Woojin smiled and held on a bit tighter, more protectively. He wouldn’t let anyone touch him. Chan didn’t deserve whatever he had gone through, and if Woojin had to be a little more protective, step a little out of his bounds, then so be it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woojin closed his eyes, arms wrapped around a wonderful snuggle buddy who needed lots of cuddles (yay). He considered that day a win. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan blushed furiously when he felt Woojin’s arms tighten around him. He must have thought he was having a nightmare and needed protection...oh god. He mentally scolded Woojin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No! Stop! Stop making my heart do weird things!  It’s my heart, not your heart, stop taking control of me like this….it feels too nice to be true. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan most definitely did not mind, one bit that Woojin was holding him. He felt the other’s breathing even out, fully asleep. Chan smiled. He was safe here. He succumbed to his desire, closing his eyes fully and falling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woojin woke up first, blinking away the tiredness that always came after an unplanned nap. The first thought that crossed his mind was </span>
  <em>
    <span>why am in some random person’s house with the said random person in my arms?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until he remembered that the said random person was actually a very adorable and cute member of Noir who needed lots of snuggle medicine in order to become better. Ah yes. That seemed familiar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woojin looked down at the sleeping form of Chan and smiled. He really was adorable. And seemed so much smaller, here, curled up in Woojin’s lap, although Woojin knew that wasn’t the case. Chan was muscular, his build only slightly slimmer than Woojin himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realizing that Chan would get neck cramps if he stayed asleep in that position any longer, Woojin set Chan down horizontally on the couch, pulling a blanket on top of him and a pillow underneath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around, Woojin assessed the situation. He was in a boy’s apartment. Boy was sleeping on the couch, very peacefully. Boy was probably hungry. It was around lunchtime. Woojin should make lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hopefully Chan didn’t mind Woojin using his kitchen to make some energy givers for the sake of both their healths. Food was essential. Very essential. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, Woojin could see that Chan hadn’t been getting enough nutrition in him! The tragedy! The horror! Taking care of Minho for multiple years after picking him up from the streets had formed some kind of..motherly instinct inside of Woojin. He didn’t know whether that was good or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Chan could co-parent with him? Chan had his own children, and Woojin was sure that they all could get along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, did this count as marriage? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh god no. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Woojin you idiot. Keep your weird marriage thoughts to yourself and get your ass to the kitchen so you can feed this man. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woojin shuffled to the kitchen and opened Chan’s fridge, looking for noodles or vegetables or something. Luckily, he had the bare necessities. Rice, beans, carrots, cilantro, tomatoes, onions. Stir fry it was. With chicken. Chicken was a necessity in Woojin’s life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was humming a popular song on the radio by a popular girl group, TWICE. They had been growing in popularity ever since their debut a few years ago, shortly after Woojin had found Minho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was in the middle of frying the various things in his amazing stir fry concoction, Chan woke up. He sat up on the couch, wiping his eyes clearly, and oh god, if Woojin wasn’t completely whipped, then what the heck was he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan looked around, sniffing the air, most likely wondering where the smell was coming from. His eyes reached Woojin, who smiled at him gently. The eyes widened but then softened, thankful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan stood up and walked over to where Woojin was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi. Did you sleep alright?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was the cringiest thing you could say you idiot Woojin. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chan blinked at him shyly, lowering his gaze. “Um, yeah. I slept great. You?” Woojin nodded in response. “I slept well too. I hope you don’t mind me using your kitchen, I just thought that you would appreciate some lunch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course. Thank you for making lunch, haha. You can use the kitchen any time, yeah.” Chan smiled at him before looking around hastily for something to do. “Oh, do you need me to do anything? Sorry, I should have asked before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, don’t worry, you’re fine. I’m almost done here anyways. You can wash up and sit down, I’ll bring this to you in a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan walked down to the bathroom, washing his hands and coming back before sitting at the small dining table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woojin was still humming the TWICE song as he brought the pan over to the table, before setting a full plate down in front of Chan. They smiled at each other. “Thank you for the food! Let’s eat now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan was stuffed full to the brim. How in the world was Woojin such a good cook? How was that even possible, this was only stir fry, it wasn’t supposed to taste this good, and yet it was absolutely heavenly in his mouth. Goodness, what couldn’ t Woojin do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woojin smiled at Chan, giggling at the blissed out look on Chan’s face. “Was it really that good?” Chan levelled Woojin with a playful glare. “Are you kidding me? That was better than just plain old </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was absolutely heavenly!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woojin laughed loudly, openly at that. Chan decided he quite liked it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you liked it then. I’ve really only cooked for Minho before, and he moved out a long time ago.” Woojin mused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Chan tilted his head questioningly. “Minho? Who’s that?” Woojin laughed. “He’s a good friend of mine. I picked him up from the streets a few years ago and took him in, but he works at </span><em><span>IU</span></em> <span>now. He moved out a while back.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan startled at the name. “He works at Miss Jieun’s flower shop?” Woojin nodded. “She’s the one who sent me here. She’s sending Minho to Jisung’s, I believe, and Felix to Changbin’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan frowned. “How do you know Jisung and Changbin?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung ran into the flower shop the other day and asked for a handful of red roses from Minho, who slowly figured everything out. Jieun explained the rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we’re not going to hurt him.” He added, seeing the look on Chan’s face. “They’re there for the exact same reason I’m here. To help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan relaxed. “To help? Us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woojin nodded. “Yes of course. Everyone deserves some love and care right?” Chan nodded thoughtfully. Love and care sounded good. Especially if the one giving it was Woojin. And if he got to hear the heavenly voice and eat the heavenly food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Chan sat there in the kitchen with Woojin, happy with his stomach full, he realized that maybe, just maybe, this situation was helpful after all. (Even though he would never, ever get over his embarrassment of buying a freaking bag of rubber ducks at their first meeting.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with Woojin there, smiling and teasing him, he knew everything would be all right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun groaned, rubbing at her eyes as she stared at the screen. It was becoming blurry, with the amount of time she had been staring at it. “Unnie, why does this have to be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>confusing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yongsun looked over and patted her head consolingly. “Don’t worry, Jieun, I think we’re almost done here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jieun stared at her sister in disbelief. “Almost done? Unnie, we haven’t gotten any information at all! How are we almost done!” Yongsun smirked. “Because I may have managed to finally retrieve the access code on one of the sub-storage files.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jieun perked up. “Really? So we can open it and see what’s inside?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yongsun gave her a withering glare. “Are we opening a birthday present or something? This is important Jieunnie! We need to be serious, calm, and collected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jieun snorted. “Yes, and you’re a perfect example of serious, calm, and collected. Don’t pretend you don’t know that I saw you texting Byullie-Unnie memes earlier.” Yongsun flushed. “That’s completely different and you know it!” Jieun rolled her eyes. “No, it’s really not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood up dramatically from her spot and stretched. “In any case, if we’re done here, then I am going to go and stare at pictures of my nephew and his friends and then sleep after I send them to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a creep, Jieun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jieun giggled, flashing her sister a bright smile as she skipped her way to her room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung screeched when he opened the closet, eyes widening comically before he slammed it shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH MY GOD HYUNGS STOP MAKING OUT IN RANDOM CLOSETS WE </span>
  <em>
    <span>NEED</span>
  </em>
  <span> THEM!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San came running at Wooyoung’s scream. “ARE THEY DOING PDA AGAIN? WHY DIDN’T YOU TAKE PICTURES?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BECAUSE I DON’T NEED THE IMAGE OF MY LITERAL PARENTS MAKING OUT INGRAINED INTO MY BRAIN FOREVER YOU DUMBASS!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong giggled against Seonghwa’s chest. “We really should stop doing this, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa scoffed. “They’ll get over it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO WE WON’T”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hellooooo everyone! Thank you to all the people who have commented so far, they really do keep me going! How's the weather in your area right now? Here, it's either pouring literal buckets or being annoyingly sunny. I swear, the mood swings of the weather here is even worse than my mood swings. (and that's saying something lmao). And I don't know if any of you watch Nizi project but oh my goodness. I watched like all eight episodes today and am now obsessively waiting for the english subs on the ninth episode. :) My parents are forcing me to actually study now, so I really don't know when the next chapter will be up, (when do I ever though?). so yeet lol. But the next chapter will be Minsung. (baby jisungie uwu)  Do drop a comment, constructive critisim is very much wanted and greatly appreciated. <br/>~chia~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minho had woken up this morning feeling fresh, energetic and hopeful. He had anticipated many developments to his (boring) life. He had not, however, anticipated being smacked in the face with a (full) grocery bad by a tiny, squirrely  boy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So maybe Minho didn’t know where he was going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he was lost, even. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he was lost because Dori took his letter right after he had put it back on the table after reading it and refused to give it back. He was always weak against his cats. He was sure Soongie and Doongie would scold Dori for him. He trusted his cats. (He really didn’t). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho had the street name memorized, but he couldn’t remember exactly which house it was. All the houses looked the same. Minho had considered knocking on the door of every house, but after much ponderment, he decided not to, in fear of coming off as a creepy stalker. Not very good for a first impression. So he had taken to wandering around the complex, trying not to look menacing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a very big street, so he had circled the houses for about the fourth time before he caught sight of the squirrel-looking boy that he had seen in the flower shop. The boy, Jisung, was walking towards a house, grocery bag in hand and earbuds in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho grinned. Finally, he had found him. No more walking around the complex looking like a staker! Yay! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran over to Jisung from behind him, reaching out to tap his shoulder. “Hey-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho had woken up this morning feeling fresh, energetic and hopeful. He had anticipated many developments to his (boring) life. He had not, however, anticipated being smacked in the face with a (full) grocery bad by a tiny, squirrely  boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow, what the hell?” Minho said, rubbing his nose. He winced. Either the grocery bad was ridiculously heavy, or Jisung was ridiculously strong. Maybe both, since Minho could practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the blood dripping down his face from his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung screamed. “Oh my goodness, are you okay? Is your nose bleeding? Did Ms.Jieun send you here? Who are you? Are you dead? Why aren’t you answering?” He stared down at Minho, blinking his large eyes in curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho groaned, glaring up at him. “Why do kids these days ask so many questions?” Jisung giggled nervously, offering a hand up. Minho took it (with his clean hand), frowning down at the boy, “In response to your questions, yes, I’m fine, yes, my nose is bleeding, yes, Miss Jieun sent me here, I’m Minho, your new Emotional Support Supervisor (MESS), no I’m obviously not dead, and I wasn’t answering because I’m pretty sure my nose is broken and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung gasped, eyes widening. “Oh no, I’m so sorry, you startled me, and the first thing I could think of was, um, swinging my arm, and that arm had a bag full of groceries in it, and I’m so sorry!” He said, bowing low. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho blinked. What was happening. He was standing in the middle of a bunch of houses with a broken nose, face covered in blood, and a cute boy bowing to him in apology. This was not how it was supposed to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, don’t worry about it kid. I’m fine, I just need to go and wash the blood off. And probably bandage my nose.” He looked pointedly at Jisung. “I’m here for a reason, you know. Shall we get going?” And just for good measure, he added a wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung grimaced. “I was going to let you in until you winked. Please stop. I don’t want old men winking at me.” Minho gasped dramatically. Ouch. His nose did not like him gasping, dramatically or not. Screw you,nose. “I’m older than you! How can you say these kinds of things, to someone who just wants the very, very best for you.” Jisung rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s house was...different from the other houses, in some way. It looked a little more...rumpled, a little less prissy and distinguished. Ironic, considering his nighttime job. The door was a little scuffed from the outside, the windows smudged. There were pots lined up on the outside, the plants inside looking alive and healthy. Minho smiled internally. Even through all of these problems he was facing, Jisung still took the time to care for his plants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung brought out his keys, a mess of different colors that were probably supposed to be color coded. He took the redone and opened the door, which was painted in the same startling color, leading to the There was a lot of red inside the apartment too, pops of the color in specific places. Minho smiled. It was homely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was clean too but judging by the way things looked haphazard, Jisung had stuffed everything into whatever space he could find, hoping whoever entered wouldn’t notice. Too bad for him, then. Minho prized himself on his creepy observation tendencies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung led (read: dragged) him to the bathroom, grumbling along the way about how long it would take to clean all of it up. Minho laughed and told him it was his fault for punching him with his groceries in the first place. Jisung disagreed. “It's your fault for not warning me or something that you would be there. How am I supposed to know? And besides, I’m not even that strong. Your nose is just weak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho snorted. “Give yourself some credit. My nose is plenty strong, it’s just that your groceries, for some reason are so goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Seriously, why do you need that many? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung scoffed, pointedly turning his nose away from Minho. “I need my groceries, okay? It’s called buying in bulk.” Minho snorted. “All right then. Buying in bulk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reached the bathroom, he made Minho sit on the toilet while he rummaged around the cabinets furiously. Minho noticed and smirked up at him. “Why in such a rush, darling? You wanna take care of me?” Jisung looked down at him in disgust, standing up on his tip toes and reaching for the bandages on the highest shelf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God no. I just want you to stop dripping blood all over my floor.” Minho groaned and touched his nose, which was still somehow gushing blood. Seriously, how had he not died from blood loss yet? Maybe Jisung was an angel protecting him from heaven. Except he was too good for those stupid angels so heaven sent him down to watch over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Minho was delusional. From the blood loss, maybe. Or he just wanted to appreciate this cute boy who he had met five minutes ago. Maybe he was just plain stupid. Something must have happened for him to ask, “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung froze, and Minho was worried he had broken him for a second, but then realized what exactly he had said. Was he going to take it back? No, of course not. Why? Because he wasn’t wrong. Jisung was a complete angel, trying to change his mind, I dare you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung spluttered in shock. “W-What the heck? Are you seriously flirting with me using the more cliche and overused pick line ever?” Minho blinked curiously. “Flirting? Who said anything about flirting? I was just asking you a question.” Minho smiled widely at him. The scene must have looked comical, a grinning Minho staring up at Jisung, who was staring slack-jawed at Minho, still stretched out on his toes to reach those god-forsaken bandages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung blinked and tried to compose himself. “What kind of question is that?” Minho shrugged, standing up to grab the stupid bandages himself. “A perfectly reasonable question for someone like you.” He unrolled the bandages, cleaning up his nose with the water from the faucet. He winced. That was going to sting for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone like me? What’s that supposed to mean?” Minho started applying the bandage, trying to make sure his nose wouldn’t be falling apart anytime soon. “It means that I think you’re practically an angel, Jisung.” Finishing treating his nose, Minho turned around with a flourish, placing the bandaged back on the shelf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung stood there, blush creeping across his face (and his adorable cheeks). He looked down shyly, playing with the hem of his shirt, and Minho cooed silently. “No one’s called me an angel before.” Minho raised a brow. “Well then, they clearly need to get their eyes treated.” He pinched Jisung’s cheek teasingly, before walking out of the bathroom, Jisung followed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho plopped down onto the couch, patting the seat. He snorted silently, imagining the look on Woojin’s face when he realized that Minho was prancing around in a stranger’s house without asking. Woojin would kill him, at the very least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung placed himself carefully on the seat, wary of the man next to him. The man who he hit in the face with grocery bags, broken his nose, and let him into his house. Oh, and he had made a complete fool of himself in the process. What was the world record for blushing within fifteen minutes? Because Jisung was sure he had broken that record. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But was it really his fault? Minho was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so caring, so sweet, so flirty, so breathtakingly beautiful. Jisung didn’t know what to do with him. Let him into his mess of a life? Never. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Han Jisung had never planned on joining Noir, although he doubted that people actually planned on working there, high pay or not. Noir had an interesting tendency to pick people up off the streets, and shove them into a new, compartmentalized life without a care for human decency. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forced or not, Jisung had done it for Chan. Bang Chan, the smart, talented, music major who had found him at the local records shop he worked at. The shop, JJ records, was a small, tiny little thing, but insanely popular, mainly because of the two men that worked there, Jinyoung and Jaebeom. The students looked up to the couple, who were extremely attractive as well as young, funny, and understanding.  The college students nearby often gathered there, whether to buy music or just have somewhere calm where they could relax, trailing their fingers along the plentiful records, lost in the feeling of the faint jazz emitted from the speakers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung worked there for the money. He was the only other one there, meaning higher pay and a higher up status compared to the other students. It was also where he met Hyunjin, although they hated each other with their entire souls when they met. The fact that Hyunjin’s parents were the owners of the shop, meaning the music major and the dance  major had to see each other </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> often did not help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan had wandered into Jisung rapping along with one of the CDs, lost in the feeling of the music. He had become interested in Jisung, because he had Talent. And so Chan adopted him (in a sense). They worked together well, forming a duo. They made music together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisun was a music major. He had plans to make music. He did not have plans to be working at the most successful government corporation ever to exist.  So excuse him when he says that he has no idea what the fuck he was thinking when he accepted Chan’s proposal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except for the fact that Jisung did it for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Chan, the man he admired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man he loved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Han Jisung had loved Bang Christopher Chan so much at that time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By that time, they had become best friends, even though Chan was a whole three years older, and was set to graduate that year. They were inseparable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then Jisung, lost in his loneliness and love, had kissed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed him why? Because Chan gave him  </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span>, something to look forward to. He made the world a better place for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung regretted it exactly 0.01 seconds after their lips touched. It wasn’t a consensual kiss. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t a fucking consensual kiss.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan had ripped Jisung off of him, eyes widening and pooling with tears. He had told him that he just couldn’t, couldn’t do this with Jisung. Not when he was still hung over his first love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His first love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words had haunted Jisung for days, days, after he had pulled back wildly and run away. He had forced himself onto Chan. Even worse, when he was still getting over his first love. He must have uncovered so many bad memories for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung had used up the last two of his vacation days and holed himself up in the dorm. He had scared his roommate half to death when he did, too, running in, face flushed and out of breath. He had jumped into his bed, burrowing into the covers, not talking to anyone that vaguely resembled a human being. (He did, however, continue to talk to his pet cactus Samantha, who gave </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing </span>
  </em>
  <span>advice, by the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan had come knocking on the second day. Jisung had opened the door only because he had missed classes and he wanted food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to slam the door  when he saw who it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Key word: Tried to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Chan was stupidly muscled, and he didn’t let the door close fully. He rolled his eyes at Jisung’s terrified face and plopped down on the bed. And stared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung stared back, wondering what in the heck Chan was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Chan stood up, folded his hands behind his back and stared at him. He just stared at Jisung until the latter caved, tumbling down on his knees, apologizing over and over again, hoping to mend  the bonds he had broken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan-hyunggg,” he had sobbed, looking pitifully up at him. Chan just smiled at him and sat down, so they were eye level. “I’m really sorry for kissing you earlier, I don’t know what went through my head, it was some sort of impulse decision I guess, but I just want you to know that I’m just really sorry, and I completely and utterly understand if you don’t want to see me anymore, I’ll even move back to M for you, I’ll just contact my uncle, and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan slapped his hand over Jisung’s mouth, sighing. “Honestly, Jisung calms down. I’m fine, okay? I accept your apology, and yes of course I still want to see you, we still need a third member to 3racha, so do me a favor and  don’t move back to M.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung had tears streaming down his face, and he jumped on top of Chan, knocking them both down to the ground. Jisung sat up, effectively cutting off a good portion of Chan’s air supply by sitting on top of his chest. Chan sighed (to the best of his ability), staring at Jisung. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span>, however, do me one favor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung had perked up immediately, nodded enthusiastically. “What is it? I’ll do anything for you in repentance for my sins, dear kind sir.” Chan rolled his eyes good naturedly. “Well, for a start, get off me.” Jisung flew off of him, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry.” Chan dusted himself off, “Don’t worry about it. Have you heard of Noir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was how Jisung had gotten into the damned business itself. Practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>seduced</span>
  </em>
  <span> by his best friend. He was still in the music industry, although it was more of a side job than anything. Funnily enough, Noir had expanded into an entertainment company the year before, so he had enough options. Chan had taken him to the main office, where he had met Jieun, the nice lady who ran </span>
  <em>
    <span>IU</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A face Jisung had </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> expected to see in Noir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jieun had surveyed him quickly, eyes roaming over his face and figure before putting him with the marketing team. His supposed talent for talking (?) would apparently aid the team with their advertisements. Miss Jieun had called it an aura, of some sort. This information did not make her any less strange to Jisung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, over the years, they had met Changbin, the third piece to their 3RACHA, and another member of Noir. He was actually part of Noir before they met, working for the real estate team. He, like Jisung, had no prior experience with his field of work, but Jieun had called it (again) his </span>
  <em>
    <span>aura</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>There was a running bet in the company as to whether she had supernatural powers or not. Jisung had bet $200 that she did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan had been getting more and more nervous as the years passed, claiming his anxiety was acting up, and he hadn’t been able to get the proper medication. They had all brushed it off after taking (dragging) him to the doctor and getting new medication for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung hadn’t questioned it, not until today. Because apparently Jieun was sending people to the three of them to “check up” or something. Which was not normal. The only one that needed checking up on was Chan, him and Changbin were fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, looking at his check up person, or MESS, as he called it, Jisung wouldn’t say no to the entire ordeal. Minho was beautiful, like breath haltingly beautiful. Cat-like face, perfect side profile, perfect everything really. Lean figure (</span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> thighs) and a smirk that could kill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of smirks, Minho was giving him the exact smirk that had been playing on Jisung’s mind for the entire fifteen minutes he had known Minho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he had known that he would meet the hot flower shop worker that he had completely embarrassed himself in front of (why did he always make a fool of himself over hot guys?), then he would have gone to a further extent to appear...normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or at least less weird than he was, because god knows normal was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> part of his vocabulary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho shook his head in wonder, wondering what exactly Jisung was thinking about for so long. Eyes glazed over, staring at Minho in wonder. Minho had taken the opportunity to check Jisung out, eyes traveling over the messy brown hair, smooth skin, doe eyes, squirrely cheeks, and his  entire figure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung shook suddenly, out of his trance. His eyes narrowed at Minho, who was caught in the act. “Are you...checking me out?” Minho laughed, leaning forward and putting his head on his hand, gracing Jisung with his most flirty smile. “And if I am?” Jisung turned a beautiful shade of red at that, the color covering his cheeks and ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked nervously, hands twisting in each other’s grasp. “Then I would, um, I don’t know what I’d do since I’m practically a puddle of goo when you look at me like that, why are you looking at me like that!” Jisung whined and buried his face in his hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What had happened to his confident gay self?? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled and patted him on the head softly. “Yes, I was checking you out, Jisung. You’re too cute.” He giggled as Jisung whined even more and tried to disappear inside god knows where, maybe his hands? Was that even possible? “Why do you have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> stuff like that? Stop it…” Minho gave him one last pat before scooting back to give him some space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung looked up and glared at him, cheeks puffed out. “You’re terrible. I hate you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho snorted. “Oh?” He heaved a dramatic sigh, placing his hand on his chest as he looked at Jisung. “Well then, I’ll just have to leave you here then. Go back to the shop, do the stuff I need to do.” He shrugged. “Miss Jieun probably won’t be happy with it, but what can I possibly do?” Jisung pouted, turning his head away pointedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an asshole.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho shrugged. “Not my problem. Sadly enough, I have to stay because I need to take care of you.” he frowned. “Although I still don’t know why. Care to explain?” Jisung laughed in astonishment. This man was something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sure Jieun wants you in the company. Why, I don’t know, it could be for a multitude of reasons. Either you have some kind of talent that could be useful for the company, or you know too much information about the company, or she’s just bored and needs extra workers.” Jisung ran his eyes up and down Minho. “But, from the looks of it, you know a little bit too much to be considered safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho blinked. “How did you know that?” Jisung shrugged, smile pulling at his lips. “I’ve worked with Miss Jieun for years now. I know her ways.” Minho frowned. “How far up is she? Is she the CEO or something?” Jisung hummed, thinking. “ I actually don’t know. She’s never told us, but everyone listens to her. She might not have an actual stable position in the company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho looked at Jisung thoughtfully, tapping his chin. “You don’t seem concerned not knowing.” Jisung shrugged. “It’s because I’m really not. If there’s one thing I’ve learned from all of my years of working at Noir, it’s that you don’t pry. The company’s huge, and different sections are tight-knit, but if you use whatever information is given. Don’t ask for more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho scoffed. “So you’re saying all of you follow a ‘Be happy with what you have’ lifestyle?” Jisung ran his hands through his hair, sighing in frustration. “Only in the office. Outside, it's a free game, but believe me when I say that when you work in Noir, you follow the rules, or you get hurt. Badly.” Jisung’s eyes looked pained as he said this, and MInho couldn’t help but feel for the...younger? Older? He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> older than Minho but then again, you could never tell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jisung, how old are you?” Jisung blinked at him, confused. The change of topic had come like whiplash, and JIsung wasn’t ready for it. “Um...I’m nineteen. Born in 2000.” Minho broke out into a grin, reaching forward to ruffle Jisung’s hair, messing it up. “Hey!” Jisung whined, trying to pat back the flyaway strands on his head. “What the heck?” Minho smirked at him. “I’m older than you Jisungie~” Jisung gasped. “What? No!” Minho nodded. “Yes, in fact. I was born in 1998. Guess you’ll have to call me hyung now.” Jisung blushed, looking away. “Shut up, old man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho poked him, hard. “Is that any way to talk to your hyung? What should you be calling me, hmm?” Jisung groaned, pitying himself to the ultimate degree. “I’m sorry, Minho-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He said, putting emphasis on the hyung at the end. Minho clapped his hands together in satisfaction, rising from the couch. Jisung watched him. “Where are you going?” MInho laughed at him before moving forward and tugging on his arms. “Silly, you haven’t put the groceries away. They’ll spoil if you leave them out, you know. Jisung looked at the bags piled at the foot of his door. They sat there, calling out pitifully to the two men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung nodded. “Yes, I can just feel them calling out to me, begging for me to finally put them away… Oh dear bags, I’m coming to save youuuuuuu!” He screeched, literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeeting</span>
  </em>
  <span> himself off of the couch and onto the bags, Minho watching while laughing hysterically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JIsung whipped around at the sound of his laugh, frowning in mock anger. “Excuse me, kind sir, but I could use some help in this situation </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> since you were the one who suggested it in the first place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed, breathless as he walked forward, grabbing two of the bags. He frowned at the one in his right hand, which contained nothing but...Nutella? “What the heck Jisung, why do you have an entire bag of Nutella?” Jisung laughed nervously, putting his two bags on the dining table. Minho followed him, plopping the Nutella-filled bag on the table with a grunt. “I would bet my sanity that you hit me with the Nutella.” Jisung shrugged sheepishly. “Sorry hyung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. Now hurry up and put these away...where does all this Nutella go anyways?” Jisung perked up. “Oh, I have a special cabinet for Nutella.” Giggling, Jisung grabbed Minho’s wrist, leading him to the corner of his kitchen where a small cupboard was painted black, a picture of the Nutella jar in the middle with the words “Han Jisung’s Nutella Cabinet” surrounding the picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed at it, knowing that the cabinet was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jisung stared up at him, blinking his doe eyes. “Does it look alright, hyung?” and by god, Minho was </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>whipped</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it hadn’t even been a full hour yet?? “Jisung, this is adorable!” Jisung giggled again (Minho’s ears were </span>
  <em>
    <span>blessed</span>
  </em>
  <span>). He opened the cabinet and they began stacking the jars of Nutella in the cabinet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them finished putting all the groceries away, JIsung blushing a deep red when Minho found his peanut stash (he really was a squirrel). The rest of the day went by uneventfully just them getting to know each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You used to busk around here? How come I’ve never seen you?” Jisung asked, offended that he hadn’t seen Minho dance yet. Minho snorted. “I have no idea, I earned most of my money by busking.” He looked around, out the window. “Actually, I’m pretty sure I did it like five minutes away from your house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung gasped. “What? I’ve lived here for years, how did I not see…wait, ARE YOU LEE KNOW?” He screeched, jumping up. Minho blinked. He hadn’t heard that name in years. “Um, yeah? That’s the name I went by when I danced.” Jisung screamed, holding his head in his hands, muttering to himself. “First I realize you’re the hot flower shop worker that I made a fool of myself in front of, and now you’re the hot dancing guy who I had a huge crush on because you practically danced in front of my house LIFE ISN’T FAIR!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung froze, staring at Minho, who was looking back, amused. Jisung’s eyes widened, and he lifted a shaking finger to point at Minho. “Get out.” “What?” Jisung whined, plopping down on the couch. “Get outttt. I’ve made a fool of myself enough in front of you.” Minho laughed, patting Jisung on the head. “No you haven’t. Although, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> glad you think I’m hot. And that you actually have seen my dancing.” he pondered. “Did you like it?” Jisung screeched, throwing a throw pillow at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think, you jerk? Of course I liked it, I was probably like half of your earnings, ugh.” Minho laughed. “Well, thank you, Jisung. If I had known I would meet the cute squirrely boy who was always at my ‘shows’, then I would have asked him out ages ago.” Minho smirked, looking at his watch. “And as much as I want to continue this, I need to go back home and crash at Woojin-hyung’s place to force him to tell me everything that happened with Chan. I’ll be back tomorrow, Jisungie~.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled gently at Jisung, walking towards him and pressing a soft kiss on his hair. Jisung blushed a fiery red. “Hyung!” Minho giggled, smoothing down Jisung’s hair. “Be safe.” Winking, Minho left the apartment, closing the door behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung waited for a moment, making sure Minho was </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> gone, before turning to his pillow and squealing. Loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching for his phone on the coffee table in front of him (where he had previously banged his shin against when playing games with Minho), he opened the Messages app, tapping on the conversation with Felix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Sunshine Twins~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sungie: felixxxxxxxxxxx i’m DEAD</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sungie: HELP ME</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sungie: where are youuuuu</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sungie: if ur making out with changbin hyung right now i will kill you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sungie: get your ass on here right now you bitch</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lixie: omg sung WHAT</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sungie: haha i’m screwed</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sungie: for life</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sungie: i think i had my gay awakening</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sungie: please halp </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lixie: sung you had your gay awakening  three years ago when you found the hot dance guy</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sungie: … felix ur smarter than this</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lixie: OH SHIT IT’S MINHO HYUNG ISN’T IT? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lixie:  i knew he looked familiar haha</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sungie: i’m going to have to move back to M</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sungie; by lixie, my forever sunshine twin, the second love of my life, i’m sorry, but i will have to move away forever</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lixie: SECOND???</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sungie: … is that the part you focus on</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lixie: yeah because i know you love 3RACHA too much to actually leave</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lixie: and chan hyung would beat ur ass if you went back to M</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sungie: hhhhhh ur right</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sungie: ughhhhhhh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sungie: what do i dooooo</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lixie: smh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lixie: deal with it you dumbass</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sungie: rip</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sungie: betrayed by my own twin</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lixie: lol shut up</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sungie: ...are you good felix?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lixie: sungie can i move away with you PRETTY PLEASE IM BEGGING</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sungie: do i have to murder the bean</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lixie: NO HES THE LOVE OF MY PITIFUL EXISTENCE</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sungie: skskskksskks okay</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sungie: wanna talk abt it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lixie: not now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lixie: im only on because he went to the bathroom</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lixie: im not leaving just yet</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sungie: ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lixie: SUNGIE NOOOO</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sungie: haha okayyyyyyyy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sungie: but after you ditch the gremlin can you come over?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sungie: i want cuddles T_T</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lixie: who dyu think i am?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lixie: ofc i’ll come over💖</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sungie: uwu love you bb 💕</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lixie: luv you too 💞</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung smiled, pocketing his phone. He stood up, stretching before walking over to the kitchen to make dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun slammed her head down on the table in front of her, missing the laptop by an inch. “Unnie I feel dead.” The woman beside her groaned, placing her head down as well. “I feel dead too. How did we manage to retrieve the password for a private company that custom makes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nutella</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Jieun groaned. “You said it was the password to the company sub-storage files!” Yongsun lifted her head up to glare at her sister. “Yes, and the sub storage files contain information ON HOW TO CUSTOM MAKE FREAKING NUTELLA!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jieun lifted her head back up and slammed it down again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang knocked on the door to Seonghwa’s office. “Boss, why did I just download information on how to make custom Nutella onto one of our sub-storage files?” Seonghwa looked up from his work. “Oh, you did that? Perfect. Thank you Yeosang.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang exited the room quietly, turning to Jongho who was behind him. He shrugged. “Why Nutella?” Jongho shook his head. “I think Hongjoong really likes Nutella. Seonghwa dotes on him too much.” He said, snickering. The pair walked away together, passing Wooyoung and San, who were on their way to the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they making out in there?” Wooyoung asked, hiding behind San. Yeosang shook his head. “They aren’t, but I’ve been away from there for a total of three minutes. A lot can happen in three minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Wooyong groaned. “Curse them and their inhumane libido levels.” San laughed, patting him on the back. “It’s okay, if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>making out we’ll have the satisfaction of ruining it.” Wooyoung groaned. “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> that satisfaction!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I AM BACKK yeet<br/>I also wanna let you know that I typed the entire chat part (was it alright? i wanna do more of it..but) in like proper typing with caps and punctuation until i realized that IT WAS A CHAT so then i redid all of it lmao. Luckily it was tiny but yeah. Anywayssssss next chapter we get changlix! yay! also woosan is ADORABLE AND CANON FIGHT ME BISH<br/>-I shouldve asked this before but guess who yongsun and jieun are? (also i kinda want an ex gf from woojin's previous life to like rememver him in front of chan lol plz let me know)</p><p>anywaysssss please drop a comment they make my day they really do thank you to whoever made it this far oof</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He didn’t notice the figure, not even when they got up and came back with two hot chocolates in hand. He only began to take attention to them when they pushed the strawberry topped hot chocolate towards him, snapping him out of his self-induced trance. He looked up making eye contact with none other than Mr.Seo Changbin himself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just wanna say i wrote this all listening to Dancing Like Butterfly Wings by ATEEZ (which is a bop its so amazing listen to it)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix sighed, dropping his head onto the back of the couch and throwing his phone back on the table.  Jisung had it easy with Minho, even taking in the fact that Minho was the extremely hot dancer (Felix had to give him that much)  that Jisung had practically drooled over for years. They were miles ahead of Felix and Changbin, who hadn’t talked in nearly a year. Minho and Jisung actually <em> liked </em> each other, to some extent. </p><p>Their like also wasn’t one sided, unlike Changlix’s, where Felix was the poor damsel in distress who was still pining over his Prince Charming. Fantabulous. Oh and did he mention the fact that they held the world record for Most Awkward Reunion Ever? Because they did. </p><p>
  <em> Felix hadn’t exactly wanted to get Changbin, preferring his best friend over...what exactly happened between the two of them last time. Which was something that Felix would love to forget forever. However, he saw how Minho looked when Jisung was mentioned. The boy was whipped, despite only seeing Jisung for a few seconds at the flower shop. Felix had decided to be nice and let Jisung get his mans, since Minho was coincidentally (?) the hot boy Jisung had thirsted over. And since Jisung deserved it. Especially after what had happened with Chan, even though they were all at a point where they could talk about the incident without Jisung going feral squirrel on them. Thankfully, since Mr. Seo Changbin, the bane of Felix’s existence, loved to tease Jisung mercilessly about it.  </em>
</p><p><em>He supposed he couldn’t do anything about the situation, since he was one: out of bed, two: too nice to call Minho and drag him away from Jisung,  three: terrified of Jisung’s wrath if he </em>did <em>manage to drag him away, and four: hopeful that he and Changbin could work things out. Kiss and make up, you know? No, Felix did </em>not<em> know, since the only person he wanted to kiss was Changbin, and that obviously was Not going anywhere.  Although that part of him was very small, very miniscule, and very stupid. Felix would know, it was a part of him after all. </em></p><p>
  <em> So he forced himself to down a glass of milk and opened the letter Jisun had given him. He doubted there would be anything of relevance that he didn’t already know, considering that he knew both Chanbin’s address and schedule, having been over at his house too many times to count. The letter was short, and relatively simple.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Felix,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know you’re nervous about this, and I’m sorry that you’re being forced. I wish I could assure you that it’ll be alright, but I honestly do not know. I haven’t been in touch with Chanbin in a very long time, before the situation happened, so I have no way of knowing how he’s going to react, especially since I’m assuming you both haven’t talked. Just remember that communication is the key. There must not be any misunderstandings.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Changbin is perfectly fine mentally, and healthy. There’s no good reason to check up on him besides making sure you both talk. His mood swings are significantly better than before now, whether it be from his medication or other, outside influences, I cannot tell but he should be fine. I love you both very much, so please do try to figure it out. It’s essential for both of your well beings and the company. Shit’s about to go down, Felix, and we need everyone together.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m assuming you know the address and when to get there so I won’t bother putting in those details. Good luck, Lixie. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jieun ❤ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Felix closed the letter with a huff. Just his luck that something bad was going to happen and they needed Changlix back on talking terms.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He sighed, placing the letter down and walking over to his front door. He shrugged on a jacket, stepping into his shoes. Time to go face his fears! Fantabulous. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It didn’t take long to get to Changbin’s house from Felix’s. Unfortunately, even Felix’s own living arrangements were against him. He groaned softly against the bus window. Oh well, time to go and wallow in his self-despair for the next five minutes. Maybe he would fall asleep on the way and miss his stop so he had an excuse to not go and see Changbin.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wonderful plan Felix, wonderful plan.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sadly, Felix did Not fall asleep on the way, and he soon arrived at the bus stop at Changbin’s house. He grumbled to himself unhappily, apologizing to an elderly lady whom he nearly crashed into.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Checking his watch, Felix deemed that he was early. Having time to kill, Felix walked around the houses, idly, looking for anything that caught his eye. Eventually however, he reached Changbin’s house, which was a bit off to the side. It looked the exact same as it did the last time he visited. Small, vaguely cube shaped, and a boring shade of black. Of course, all the houses on the street were like this, but Felix had always been attracted to Changbin’s house. Maybe because of the contrast that it gave, the harsh, unforgiving exterior to the baby pink interior. </em>
</p><p><em> Felix moved towards the door, hand reaching out to turn it-he never gave back his spare keys, before realizing what exactly he was doing. Felix flinched and ran back, dropping to the ground, hands cradling his head in embarrassment. Later he would think back, and scold himself for not finding a better hiding place that </em> right in front of the goddamn house <em> .  </em></p><p><em> Felix was yelling at himself internally, because he was </em> not <em> a stalker, which means that he should not linger in front of Changbin’s house like a creep. Which means he should step back and go somewhere else where he can yell at himself, but “Felix? What are you doing?”  </em></p><p>
  <em> Felix’s head shot up, eyes widening at the man in front of him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Seo Changbin, in all of his emo goth glory, was looking (down, for once) at him, arms crossed and a neutral expression on his face.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Felix gasped, scrambling back on his feet in a desperate attempt to put some distance between them. Shoot. This was not the reunion he was expecting. “Oh, um, I think Imo told you? Or did she not? Um. Should I introduce myself?” He paused waiting for some kind of response. When he got none, Felix rambled on. “Well, hi, My name is Felix Lee I’m here to check up on you? I think? I have no idea, really, Imo sent me here so we could talk-” “Felix shut up and come inside.” Changbin said gruffly, leading him inside.  </em>
</p><p><em> Felix whimpered softly. Today was </em> not <em> going to go well at all. He was going to die today. Felix could just feel it in the air. The heavens were calling out to him, warning him of the consequences he would eventually have to face. Felix sighed. He knew he should have just moved back to S. Or tried somewhere new. L was apparently a hot spot trendy vacation for tourists. L sounded nice. The Big Ben sounded absolutely heavenly, the tick tick ticking of the huge clock as it watched over the capital city.  </em></p><p><em> Yes, anywhere </em> away <em> from Changbin sounded heavenly.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Felix followed  him inside the house, toeing off his shoes, leaving them by the front door. Changbin gestured to the couches that lined one of the walls. The interior hadn’t changed, not even a bit since the last time he had been here. Felix liked to think that Changbin had been too caught up over him that he hadn’t wanted to redecorate.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Felix sat down primly on the nearest corner of one of the couches. Changbin said “Make yourself at home. I’m sure you know where everything is.” Before leaving, presumably to the bathroom.  </em>
</p><p>And that’s where they’re at now. Felix’s phone dinged with a new notification. It was Jieun, asking if everything had gone alright so far. Felix snorted at it, deciding to ignore the message. No, everything had not gone alright so far. Felix made a complete fool of himself, again, in front of Changbin. He probably went to the bathroom to wonder what exactly to do with Felix since Changbin probably didn’t want him near him in any way, shape, or form. Maybe he should stop hanging around Jisung. His foolishness had obviously rubbed off of Felix. </p><p>Felix really, really, really, wanted to die now. It was a pity he couldn’t die on command. Then he could join his parents and wallow in self despair as he saw Changbin get a new girlfriend or boyfriend. Or even get married, have kids. Changbin would be so much <em> happier </em> without him. Everyone would be so much happier without him. </p><p>Felix eyed the knives in the kitchen, glinting in the artificial light. It would be so easy to just...grab them. So very easy. Maybe just a little bit? Would he be able to get away with it before Changbin came back? Hmm...maybe. He had been in the bathroom for quite a while. Better not risk it. Changbin would be really disappointed in him. He didn’t want things to be like last time. Last time was scary. Changbin was super scary that day. He didn’t want Changbin to be scary. </p><p>Felix smiled. Changbin was such a scary person on the outside, but he was super softie to the people he let into his walls. Felix could never tell why, even though he was privileged to be inside those walls for quite some time. But then he had ruined it all by being his pathetic, insecure self. </p><p>He eyed the knives again. It wouldn’t hurt that much to finally end it, would it? If he could just walk over, reach out, and- “Felix what are you doing?” Felix snapped out of his trance, not even realized that he had walked over to the kitchen, the knives within his fingertips. Felix gasped, flinging his hand away, cradling it to his chest, as if physically burnt by his actions. Tears sprung from his eyes, and he backed away from the knives, and most importantly- Changbin, trying to keep his breathing even. It wasn’t working, the breaths were beginning to be forced out of him, as if the demon inside of him ran rampant again, and <em> oh my god Changbin-hyung is beautiful </em>. </p><p>Changbin had moved in front of Felix, <em> how was he that fast what, </em> his hands on Felix’s shoulders as he looked into Felix’s eyes. “Felix snap out of it!” He pushed Felix away from him, glaring. Felix wrapped his arms around himself, eyes widening. “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Changbin scoffed. “Why did you come here if all you’re going to do is cause trouble? I don’t care if Jieun told you to come here, she’s <em> your </em> aunt, not mine. You can tell her that there is nothing between me and you anymore, because all you’ve done is mess everything up.” Changbin hisses the last few words before turning on his heel and stalking into his room. The door slams shut. </p><p>And Felix’s heart remains broken, shattered into a million different pieces. He knows, from years of dealing with Changbin’s mood swings, that he never really meant what he said, not like this. It didn’t mean that the words didn’t hurt, especially since Jieun had <em> said </em> that the mood swings were basically over. Which meant that Felix had triggered them. Tears running down his cheeks, Felix swept open the door, closing it gently behind him.  He would wait for Changbin to cool down, to go back to normal and then return. Maybe he would go to the library across town, catch a bus to get there. Finals were approaching, quickly, and with Jieun’s warning in the letter, he knew he didn’t have any time to spare.</p><p>Besides, Changbin knew he would most likely be at the library. It <em> was </em> the place Felix most often frequented when not in the studio, and the place where Felix went, every time, when he had to escape the wrath of Changbin’s bipolarity. </p><p>If he wanted to come and talk then he would. If he didn’t come and talk, then Felix knew what to say to Jieun. <em> Sorry, I entered and made a fool of myself and triggered back the mood swings and I’m the stupidest person alive. I’m sorry to be your nephew. Please excuse me, I need to go and kill myself now.  </em></p><p>Yeah, he could tell how well <em> that </em> conversation would go. There would definitely be a lot of tears. Angry tears, maybe? Oh, and there would be pots smashed on the floor, the soil would be everywhere. Oh and they might have to use <em> Eclipse </em> as a cover up, <em> again. </em> That would be a bit of a pain. Last time it completely ruined <em> IU </em>’s profit for quite a while. </p><p>Needless to say that it was <em> not </em> fun. Felix would rather not go through it again. </p><p>The bus rolled in, Felix being swarmed into the bus with the crowd around him. It was crowded, enough so that Felix had to stand and had basically no personal space (because what even <em> was </em> personal space these days?), but not crowded enough that Felix wanted to throw up because of the sheer number of people in the bus that were surrounding him. Did that make sense? He hoped it made sense, but then again, not much he said made sense. Changbin had always told him that, even when he wasn’t in one of his bad moods. </p><p>But Felix knew he was alright. Because he <em> was. </em> He was just sensitive. Overly sensitive. And he couldn’t keep his thoughts in check because he was so quiet because he overthought every word before saying it and all his ex-boyfriends told him he was too shy, too quiet and boring for them. </p><p>Shit, he was panicking again. In the middle of a freaking bus. Surrounded by like twenty old ladies with their noses into everyone’s business like it was some sort of dish. He had always hated those types of people. Like, <em> no, other human being’s business is not the cute guy or girl you have a crush on at work, stop trying to get into them. </em>Really, was it that hard to understand?</p><p>Felix’s thoughts were interrupted when the bus stopped, pulling into the station. Well, that was quick. Today was a very weird day. He stepped out of the bus, in the middle of the gang of old ladies (a gang full of old grandmotherly women would be <em> terrifying </em>).  </p><p>He turned towards the sun, shielding his face from that glowing ball of light. Ah, was it noon already? </p><p>He turned to the general direction of the library, walking towards it, not in a hurry, but not in a mood to enjoy the streets around him. He managed to arrive at the library in one piece (well of course, it was only a five minute walk from the bus stop, one of the reasons why this library in particular was so popular). Felix found a table fairly quickly, settling down and opening all his books. Finals season was coming soon, and he hadn’t studied one bit. </p><p>Felix slowly pushed his other stresses and thoughts away, focusing only on the material before him. Time flew past him, Felix not even realizing that lunch came and went. Soon it was nearly six, and Felix was still at the library, taking notes about a particular passage he was having trouble with. He didn’t notice that black-clad figure that sat in front of him, too caught up in his notes. </p><p>He didn’t notice the figure, not even when they got up and came back with two hot chocolates in hand. He only began to take attention to them when they pushed the strawberry topped hot chocolate towards him, snapping him out of his self-induced trance. He looked up making eye contact with none other than Mr.Seo Changbin himself. </p><p>Felix blinked rapidly, wondering if he was just that tired that he was hallucinating him. This would have been the case,  but the drink that Changbin had passed him was very real and very yummy. And also the drink that he drank every single time he went to that cafe, so it had to be Changbin. So he <em> had </em> decided to come and talk to Felix. Surprising. </p><p>“Felix, can we talk?” Felix looked up. His hood was still up for some reason. It looked like he was hiding from Felix. Felix did Not like that. He reached over and tugged down Changbin’s hood, patting down the flyaway strands when they stuck up due to the force of the hood leaving them. Changbin’s eyes never left Felix. </p><p>“I’m sorry hyung. I got overwhelmed again, and made you worry about me. I can leave if you want, but Imo said that we need to be on talking terms at least.” He looked up at Changbin, trying to convey the information with his eyes. “So can we just be okay with each other, and after all of this is over  you can forget about me and we can go our separate ways like you wanted to last time.” </p><p>Changbin frowneed, cupping his own hot chocolate with his hands. “I should be the one apologizing. You could have had better control, yeah, but I should have had as well. It’s my fault as much as it is yours.” Felix frowned, looking down. “Did Chan-hyung tell you to say that?” Changbin blinked. “Chan hyung? What? No, he didn’t really tell me to say that, he just scolded me when I was in the bathroom.” </p><p>“You were in the bathroom?” Felix questioned. Changbin nodded sheepishly. “Yeah, when you came in, I ran away to the bathroom, remember?” This entire conversation was so awkward, but none of them could do anything about it. “Oh yeah. Yeah, when I was left alone for too long, and <em> that </em>happened.” Changbin sighed. “It’s not your fault Felix, we both have things wrong with us, and that’s okay. Can we just...restart everything? Do it all over again?”</p><p>Felix played with his drink nervously. “I-I don’t really know, because we both have to talk about that night and what happened, but I don’t think either of us are...ready to do that right now? Right?” Changbin nodded in relief. “Yeah, you’re right.” He laughed. “Good, at least one of us has a good rational head.” Felix shook his head. “No, I think I’ve just had some time to think about stuff. You’ve been busy with the company and everything.” Changbin shrugged. “Maybe so. How are finals?”</p><p>Felix looked at all of his books spread out on the table. “Well, I haven’t started finals yet, but they’re next week and I’ve barely studied, but I think I’m all caught up. I got time today.” Changbin nodded. “That’s good. It’s your last year, right? You don’t want to fail now.” Felix agreed. “How’s the real estate stuff going?” Changbin shrugged. “It’s going well. I actually like it now. It’s satisfying to brag about expensive houses to people that don’t deserve it. Although they can be a bit annoying sometimes, it’s worth it in the end. It also gives me enough time to continue 3RACHA so it’s all good. Felix nodded. “It’s all good now.” Changbin gave him a lopsided smile. “Well, I wouldn’t say it’s <em> all </em> good now, but it’s getting there? Yeah?” Felix smiled brightly at him. “Yeah. It is. Um, it’s getting late, I should probably go back home or Jisungie will be worried.” He began packing up his things. </p><p>“Oh, oh yeah, sure. It’s getting late, yeah. Jieun will kill me if you don’t go back in one piece.” Felix laughed. “I think she has a soft spot for you, actually. She talks about you way too often.” His smile dropped, and he pushed the rest of his things back into his bag, grabbing the unforgotten hot chocolate. “Thank you for this, Changbin hyung. I appreciate it.” Changbin nodded, and they walked to the entrance, stepping out into the frigid air. </p><p>It was April, and spring hadn’t <em> quite </em> come around yet. A was up north, so they had freezing winters and relatively warm summers. Springs and falls were alright, even though they were on the colder side of the spectrum. Felix had gotten used to the weather in A, but it was a long way away from the blistering heat of S he was used to. He was still cold-sensitive, padding up the most during winter, and probably not even owning a pair of shorts, claiming that the summers aren't hot enough, unlike his Chan hyung, who also came from S but would wear short sleeves and shorts during winter. There were two sides to the same coin, after all. </p><p>They walked to the bus stop, where Felix would get off at the first stop and Changbin the second. There was still an awkward silence around them, considering that they hadn’t <em> actually </em> talked, instead talking about the fact that they were going to talk. (Does that even make sense?). </p><p>They waited for about five minutes before the bus pulled in, just enjoying the chrispy spring air around them. In Changbin’s opinion, autumn was the best season, but spring was a very close second. (Autumn has pretty pretty leaves). The flowers looked gorgeous against the trees, and the cherry blossoms that lined this particular street were beautiful, scattering the pink petals on the street floor. </p><p>The bus pulled up, the pair going in and finding seats relatively quickly, seeing as it wasn’t prime bus time. </p><p>Before Felix stepped off the bus, Changbin pulled his wrist back so they were facing each other closely. Felix blinked, big brown eyes widening at the proximity. Changbig gulped,  stuttering over his words as he looked at the boy in front of him. “W-Would you like to do this again sometime? It doesn’t have to be tomorrow, but you have my number, and I’m free and I want to get to know you again, so...text me?” Changbin rambled, finishing with a hopeful light in his eyes as he stared at Felix. Felix’s breath hitched and his face broke out into a grin. “Of course. I’ll text you, Binnie hyung.” He said, before hopping out the bus with a happy wave to Changbin, who waved enthusiastically back. </p><p>Changbin leaned back in his seat, accidentally catching the eye of someone who looked scarily familiar smirking at him. He flushed, trying to ignore the meaning of the look she was giving him. </p><p>
  <em> Where had he seen her before? </em>
</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Felix jumped onto his couch, squealing happily as he put his phone in charge. He had talked to Changbin. Changbin was not mad at him. They would still have to talk about everything that happened that day, but they were on good terms as of now. They were on <em> more </em> than talking terms, Imo would be so proud of him! </p><p>He opened his messaging app, scrolling all the way down and tapping the profile picture he had set for Changbin. The last message was from more than a year ago. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Lixie + Binnie~</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Lighteu: Hyung?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lighteu: hi </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lighteu: i really don’t know what to say right now, sorry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lighteu: but i’m free for lunch tmrw? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lighteu: 2-3 work for you? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lighteu: text me when you get this message haha </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: ahaha you actually texted me lol </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: yes im free from 2-3 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: the cafe place you like? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: the one near the college? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lighteu: if it’s okay? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: ofc its okay </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: i dont mind </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lighteu: thank you hyung </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lighteu: im glad we got to talk today </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: me too lixie </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: i missed you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lighteu: ahhhhh you missed me?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lighteu: i missed you too hyung </em>
</p><p>
  <em> LIghteu: i think my rapping has gotten worse </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: haha </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: come over any time and ill help you with it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: im sure youre still as good as always </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lighteu: thank you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lighteu: do you know if channie hyungs okay? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: ...i dont </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: i hope he’s okay </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: he’s been feeling down </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: and i think theres bruises  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: he hides them well </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: i can never be sure </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: we should keep an eye out </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lighteu: ofc </em>
</p><p>
  <em> LIghteu: i think woojinnie hyung is good fo rhim </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: woojin? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: the walmart ceo? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lighteu: yeah </em>
</p><p><em> Lighteu: you know him? </em> <em> <br/><br/></em></p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: no </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: hyung told me about him </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: he has the biggest crush </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: its endearing </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: do you know if he does music? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lighteu: i think he sings </em>
</p><p>
  <em> LIghteu: his voice is like honey </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: chans screwed lmao </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lighteu: lol i suppose he is </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lighteu: i have to go now hyung </em>
</p><p>
  <em> LIghteu: jisungies calling me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> LIghteu: he met the hot dancer guy from a couple years ago </em>
</p><p>
  <em> LIghteu: the one he was thirsting over </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lighteu: and the dumbass hit him in the nose with his nutella bag of groceries </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: … </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: tell him hes an idiot from me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: and that i hope minho hyung hates him </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lighteu: hyung!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: fine fine (he’s so whipped lmao) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: don’t tell him that then </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lighteu: 🙄 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lighteu: bye hyung </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Darkeu: bye lixie </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Felix rolled his eyes at his phone, which showed a picture of Jisung and him together. He picked up the call, putting the phone on speaker so he could roll around on the couch freely. “Yes Jisung?” “Felix, where are you? We were supposed to cuddle!! You were supposed to tell me all about the idiot bean.” </p><p>Oh, so <em> that </em> ’s what he forgot. “Sorry Sungie, I’m coming over. Me and Changbin made up, actually.” “What? You made out with him? Already? Felix you can’t marry a man you don’t know.” Felix slapped his forehead. “No, Sung, we made up. We’re on talking terms now.” “Oh. Did you talk about the incident?” “No, we didn’t, we both aren’t ready to talk about it yet. I did a lot of bad things today.” “Hey, are you okay, Lixie?” Felix sniffled, sliding on his shoes. “I don’t know, Jisung, I don’t know. I’m glad that we’re on talking terms again, but now I know that he doesn’t feel the same way, and I just, I don’t know.” “Awww, Felix, it’s okay to not know, okay? And it’s okay to feel sad too. I think the both of you just need to take it slow before you go into liking each other, because I’m sure he still has feelings for you.” Felix stepped out of the door, closing and locking it behind him with a <em> click </em>. “I don’t know. I think I wanna just forget about him for a bit.” He could practically hear Jisung’s smile. “Then forget we shall. But only after you tell me the bad things you did today, okay? Then I’m going to tell you that they weren’t bad things, and then we will watch TWICE fancams.” “Dance the Night Away?” “Yes, Felix, Dance the Night Away.” Felix cheered, raising some eyebrows from all the old people around him, and some echoing cheers from the kids his age. “I’m sprinting as fast as I can.” Jisung snorted. “Alright then. Have fun. The door will be open.” “Yessir.”</p><p>---</p><p>Yongsun threw open the door, looking for her sister. “Jieun! Jieun where are you, this is important!” Jieun poked her head from the kitchen. “Unnie, what’s wrong? What happened? I’m in the kitchen!” </p><p>Yongsun ran over to where she was. “They have people watching.” Jieun gasped. “Watching who?” Yongsun furrowed her brows. “Woojin, mainly, but they might have their eyes on everyone else as well. We need to start preparing. Call everyone after a few days. Put Itzy on patrol and tell them to keep an eye out for any of the KQ people that look suspicious. “KQ…” Jieun growled. “What are those idiots planning.” Yongsun gave her a withering glare. “Believe me, I wish I knew. This entire operation would have been so much easier.” Jieun laughed sarcastically. “Did we make a mistake all those years ago?” Yongsun’s breath hitched. “I don’t know, but I hope we didn’t. And if we didn’t do what we did, then we wouldn’t have Eclipse or Noir, so I hope everything will work out for the better.” </p><p>Jieun nodded. “I’ll contact Itzy, tell them to get to work.” She paused. “Doesn’t Yeji have a twin brother here?” Yongsun nodded. “Yeah, he works at that one cafe near here. I think he knows Jisungie, their parents are the owners of JJ Records.” </p><p>“Oh? The parents are Jinyoung and Jaebeom? Wait, do they know about what Yeji does?” Yongsun nodded. “They’re one of our information points, since a lot of the college and high school kids go to the shop. They offered to put Yeji in our program.” Jieun hummed. “Makes sense. Are you going home? Byullie unnie probably misses you.” Yongsun glared at her playfully. “Are you sending me away, Jieun?” Jieun scoffed. “No I’m not, I just know that Byullie unnie misses you because you’ve been drowning yourself in work for the past week.” Jieun made shooing motions with her hands. “Shoo, shoo, go away to your wifey.” Yongsun laughed, walking towards the door. “Okay, I’m going. Goodbye, dear little sister. Don’t be too lonely while I’m gone. Go and find some guy to make out with tonight.” Jieun made a face. “No thank you. I think I need to go over the company’s stocks today.”</p><p>Yongsun rolled her eyes, shrugging on her coat. “You’re an idiot. Please have some fun one of these days, okay? I’m leaving now. Don’t miss me too much.” “Bye!” Jieun called, watching the door close. Maybe she should text the guy she went to that one hotel with in L. What was it called? Hotel Del Luna? </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>“WOOYOUNG GET YOUR ASS OVER TO THE OFFICE NOW!” Hongjoong screeched into the mic. Everyone in the building simultaneously cringed, they had just gotten a new speaker system and this was happening. </p><p>Wooyoung groaned. “What happened now? Why are the two idiots calling me, I want to go home.” San yawned. “I’ll go with you, and then we can go home, okay?” Wooyoung nodded, pulling San up with him. They made their way to the office, not bothering to knock on the door. For once, the couple inside wasn’t in a compromising position, and were just sitting at their respective chairs. Wooyoung and San stood up straighter. “Yes, boss?”</p><p>Seonghwa ran a hand through his hair, tired eyes looking at them through his fringe. “Did you put the puppies on patrol?” Wooyoung nodded. “We’ve scattered them through the general area. Did they not report back to you?” Seonghwa shook his head. “No, they’ve reported, but nothing of importance. Are you sure they’re in the right place?” Wooyoung nodded. “Positive, sir. I triple checked their positions. They had no chance of being caught either, they blended in perfectly with the crowd.”</p><p>Seonghwa took a deep breath. “Okay. That either means Noir has given up or they’re plotting behind closed doors, where we can’t get to them. Who was at the flower shop?” “Taehyun was at the flower shop.” Wooyoung stated, frowning. Seonghwa nodded. “Good. He reported the normal flow of customers, nothing out of the ordinary. One woman went in and out, and came back again at the end of the day. She didn’t have any flowers with her going out. I’ve emailed a picture of her to you, find out whatever you can about her. Okay?” Wooyoung nodded. “Yes sir.”</p><p>Seonghwa sighed, becoming a  mindless puddle in his chair. Hongjoong reached over and patted his hair, smiling at the two before him. “That’s all. You guys can go home now. Enjoy your night, boys.” San frowned at them. “You too. Don’t stay here too long. You can put off some of the work for tomorrow or assign them to us. We’re more than capable.” Seonghwa nodded. “I know you are. I might just do that, but there are a few more things that Hongjoong and I need to go over. I’ll email them to both of you and Yeosang and Jongho. Look over them for me.”</p><p>They waved at them, shooing them out of the door. Wooyoung and San bowed, giving a sarcastic salute, and blowing them a kiss. </p><p>Wooyoung stretched, popping the bones in his spine. “Thank god. Now I can go home and sleep.” San snorted, putting an arm around him. “And cuddle?” Wooyoung nodded. “And cuddle. Let’s go make our ramen and make fun of Yeosang and his drones.” San laughed, pulling him closer and pressing a kiss to Wooyoung’s forehead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello everyone i am BACK, this entire quarantine i was reading everyone elses fics but totally ignoring my own (oh and theres the fact that i was working on my english assignment that i literally wrote depressing stuff for, lets hope my english teacher likes 5.5k of pure angst and 1/2 of a plot lmao) anywayssssss updates may be more regular now because guess what!! i was productive today (ik such a shocker) and i sat down and made an entire outline for this! yay! i have a plot! i have an idea for a sequel but thats for when i finish this lol.<br/>so for thisss its going to be around 50 chapters? but honestly it depends on how long my chapters are, because they will only get longer from here on out, so it may just come out to around 45, or my chapters will be getting longer, but i didnt take into consideration many things in my outline, so it also may be like 60 chapters. i hate writing small chapters like i hate them so i think from here on out it will be an average of 4-5k? i think? (this one is 5.5k, but we never know)<br/>the plot is honetly pretty simple, *checks outline* i have no spoilers, but this is already at 27k?? im?? proud?? so very happy?? its 73 pages on docs its all i could ever hope for, thank you to whoever has commented so far they make my day, they really really do</p><p>so even i fyou hate me, hate the fic plz tell me what you hate abt it so i can improve or just tell me you hate it cause then ill be happy ur reading it lmao (if anyone wants to read the hella depressing story i wrote for my english assignment, plz let me know in the comments)<br/>oh oh oh!! and once i get my flow going and the chapters flowing, i might get an update schedule!! (probably saturdays) but not before a month because i need to rlly get like my writing flow flow thing so idk be excited for that?? </p><p>i will probably continue this until its done if only for the sake of crying when its over and like saying how much ive grown since i started this fic as a wee eighth grader and idk when im gonna finish but imgonna be old lollll</p><p>if you want any scenes or like easter eggs or moments you want me to slide into here please tell me i will probably be able to put it in (ex: the egg scene from ch 3, or the "chrispy air" in this chapter :) i love little things like that so if theres anything inp articular please do tell!!)</p><p>anyhoooo stay safe stay healthy dont get sick, if you do, take proper precautions, i love you all byeeeee &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felix laughed mockingly. It sounded terrifying. “Oh please, Jisung. If the only issue was protection, letting them go is much safer than keeping them in the operation. We have many groups that we can set to protect them. Like I said, Bangtan is ready to be deployed. And the only reason you’re saying that  is because you have a crush on Minho-hyung and you want him to stay by your side. You know that he can’t fight to save his life., so why are you putting him in more danger than he should be in?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was around a week after that Jieun called them all for a meeting. KQ were stepping up their game. Itzy had reported multiple sightings of the same group of boys around their boys, as well as one dark-haired man lurking around the flower shop. They weren’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be subtle, acting as if they wanted to get caught by them. Jieun hoped they did. It would make her job that much easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flower shop was closed today. Again. A few of her regulars had begun to question it, unused to the lack of activity from the shop. Even when Jieun went on her sporadic vacations (or so they thought), Minho had been there to take care of the shop in her absence. But they hadn’t seen Minho in it, either. Jieun supposed it was her fault, keeping all of the meetings at the flower shop. They actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to move to a different location. KQ had their eyes on the flower shop now, IU was getting more dangerous day by day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would have to look into their other locations. Other safe houses, other safe houses. There were a few near the company, some scattered around the city. There was that library...near the college. Didn’t Felix go there often?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is a good idea, Jieun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun looked over to Yongsun, who was sitting next to her around their circular table, fiddling around nervously.  Jieun nodded, placing a hand on top of Yongsun’s own. “Yes, don’t worry. We...won’t tell him yet, but you’re an important part of this operation. You can’t just be monitoring this from the shadows. And they would have asked questions anyways. They’re too nosy for their own good.” Jieun grumbled, remembering all the times she had to think of some kind of half-assed excuse to give to Minho when he caught her by surprise. Oh well. That’s what she gets for working in the flower shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Yongsun nodded, agreeing and looking around at the empty table. “When were they supposed to arrive?” Jieun checked her watch. “They should be another five or ten minutes, max. It’s almost noon.” Yongsun nodded again, pulling her hand away and playing with the edge of her shirt idly. Why even was she scared of a group of six boys that were young enough to be her children</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yongsun tried to calm herself. The boys were practically harmless. Whatever they knew, she knew more of. She could probably kill them in her sleep. Screw their builds, they hadn’t had as much training or experience she had. Yongsun patted her stomach. The boys weren’t the only ones who had muscles. She had abs! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mind wandering, she thought about her family. Moonbyul was working from home today. Someone else was taking care of Eclipse today. She hoped the twins didn’t cause her wife too much trouble. Hyejin was so reckless, goodness. Had she left the oven on? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another few minutes passed before the door to the flower shop opened, Chan and Woojin walking in. Soon enough, the round table was filled with the 6 boys, all looking at the pair of women in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun sighed, lacing her hands together in front of her. “Let’s get straight to the point, shall we? We’re being watched.” Woojin frowned. “Watched?” Jieun nodded. “What do you all know about KQ?” Woojin’s breath hitched. “I-I’ve heard that name before. It feels nostalgic, almost.” Jieun looked quickly to Yongsun, who nodded quickly, turning her gaze to Woojin. “Woojin, you might be connected to everything that’s going on right now. Can you please tell us about yourself? Your backstory, where you’re from, everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin’s eyes widened and he pushed his chair back a bit, panicked. “Why do you want to know those things?” Yongsun’s gaze didn’t waver from him. “As I said, you might be connected to KQ. We need as much information as we can get about them. It’s important. ” Woojin sighed, running a hand all over his face.  “I don’t remember many things. My memories are only complete from about five years ago, when I woke up in A. I was in a hospital room, with a letter on my bedside table. It didn’t say much, just that I was given a second chance at life and that I should use it wisely. After that, the hospital people dropped me off at my house, and told me that work started the very next day. One of the employees at Walmart called me, saying that I was their new CEO. No one told me anything else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun’s eyes widened slightly when Woojin mentioned the letter.  Woojin glanced at her suspiciously before continuing. “Everything from before five years ago is murky, but sometimes I remember bits and pieces of things that… things that happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yongsun leaned forward eagerly, licking her lips. “What do you remember from five years ago?” Woojin looked down, gaze nervous. He bit his lip, Chan looking at him in worry.  “Are you sure you need all of this?” Yongsun rolled her eyes, tapping the table impatiently. “Yes, Woojin we need this. KQ is getting stronger, wherever they are and they need to be stopped. They have eyes everywhere, they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>tracking</span>
  </em>
  <span> us! And the one person who they’ve been tracking the most is you, Woojin.” Yongsun seethed. Woojin nodded slowly. “I know, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Woojin, you don’t know. This is one of the, if not </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>most important mission, operation, whatever you want to call it, you call it. There is a rebel group somewhere in the world that wants to take down A. So excuse me for needing to know your information in order to figure out if you will be potentially dangerous to this entire operation. They’re after </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I want to know why. Why are they keeping an eye on you specifically, Woojin? Why is it that you don’t remember more than half of your life? Why is it that this rebel group seems familiar to you? You could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>working</span>
  </em>
  <span> with them, for all we know.  Now, if you could </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurry up and spill, that would be absolutely amazing, and would be beneficial to probably the entire globe.” Jieun frowned, laying a hand on the older woman’s arm. “Yongsun, enough,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yongsun seethed, eyes flashing. Woojin stared right back at her, gaze unwavering. “I’m not working with them. I have no idea who they are or what they’re doing. The first I’ve heard of them is today.” Yongsun smiled, expression sinister. “Well, I do hope you’re not lying to us, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Woojinnie</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Because if you were, then you. Will. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Die.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She punctuated the last word, stabbing a knife into the wood of the table. Jieun sighed, reaching over to remove the knife from her table. “Goodness, Yongsun, you didn’t have to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> hole in my table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin’s eyes widened. That...was unexpected. “I’m from Z. I was some kind of crime lord before. I hurt many innocent people in my previous life. I don’t know what for, I don’t know how. The name KQ is nostalgic, which probably means that I was affiliated with them in my past. I don’t know what we were trying to do, or why. There was also some kind of fire at the end. I’m assuming that’s how I died.” Jieun’s breath hitched at the mention of a fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yongsun smirked, patting the table harshly. “Thank you for your efforts Woojin.” She drawled.  Minho narrowed his eyes at Yongsun.  “Woojin is being tracked by those KQ people, right? Which means that they want him back, for whatever they’re doing in the headquarters?” Yongsun nodded, scribbling down a few more notes in her notebook. “That is most likely. We don’t know much about KQ or how they operate, but they always want more power.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho tightened his grip on Woojin’s hand. “If Woojin was working with them in the past, and you’re going to kill him, then you’ll have to kill me too.  I don’t care if it’s going to hurt the operation or anything, we come as a package, if he dies, then I die. And I’ll find a way to get him out of this mess, if it gets too dangerous. Woojin can’t die.” Woojin removed his hand from Minho and smacked him lightly on his shoulder. “Minho, shut the hell up. That was not necessary.” He motioned to Jisung, who was staring at Minho with wide eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yongsun snorted, looking at the pair in mocked amusement.. “Congratulations for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> speech Minho. It was so very heartwarming, experiencing your camaraderie to your beloved Woojin-hyung.” Minho frowned. “What does that even-” “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>means</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you are so incredibly foolish.” Minho gaped, sitting up straighter, opening his mouth to try and rebuke her. Yongsun stood up from her seat, folding her hands behind her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This operation is for the good of the entire world, not only for Noir or for A. If things don’t go properly, then you won’t be able to just simply flee to another country and be done with it.  KQ is </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> dangerous. We still have only managed to break into exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> of their vaults, and we have the best technicians to live on this globe. If it were anyone else, we would have broken into everything. In fact, if it were anyone else, we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now. Noir is part of the government. As I said, we have the very best at Noir.  ” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze darkened. “Or so we thought. KQ’s technicians are much more accomplished than ours. Do you know what this means?” She asked, gesturing to the six boys in front of her. Jieun kept her gaze lowered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one moved a muscle, too afraid to set Yongsun off again. Felix was staring at her with wide eyes. “This </span>
  <em>
    <span>means </span>
  </em>
  <span>that they probably have mercianaries that are stronger than ours.” She threw her hands up in the air. “This means they have better protection than us, they have more accomplished leaders and trackers and military, they have </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>because even after five years of our efforts, we haven’t been able to find them.  And we haven’t been able to put in a single crack in their walls.” She smirked, guestering to Woojin vaguely. “Except for now. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>have something stronger than them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho glared at her. “Woojin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yongsun nodded, slamming her hands down on the table. Everyone flinched, including Jieun. “Yes. We have someone that they want. They desperately want him back. If they didn’t, then why else would they deploy an entire squad to keep track of him, and subsequently, us. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span>, actually I take it back. Woojin, if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> working for KQ, then you won’t die. All we’re going to do is lock you up in one of our basements and torture you slowly, just for our information. I’ve realized that you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> too important to die. And it would give us such a large advantage over KQ if we had one of their minions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho glared at her. “He isn’t working with them!” Yongsun scoffed. “And how do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that? Has Woojin specifically </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> you anything? And if he has, then how can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust </span>
  </em>
  <span>him?” Minho faltered, glancing at Woojin. Woojin didn’t move a muscle, jaw locking. “Yes, yes I trust him. He’s the most trustworthy person I know.” Yongsun’s eyes softened slightly. “Maybe so. For your sake, and everyone else's,” Her eyes wandered over to Chan, who hadn’t spoken a word ever since he had stepped foot inside the flower shop. His gaze was locked on Woojin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, everyone’s gaze was locked on the man. Woojin breathed out, closing his eyes. Minho looked at him, worried. “Well, Yongsun-ssi, I can’t promise anything from five years ago. In fact, I’m sure I worked with him, given my emotions relating to the name. But I do know that I haven’t been working with them since I set foot in A.” He looked at everyone in the room. “If everyone in here doubts me, then I will willingly go to the basement myself.” Yongsun smirked. “Finally, someone who has more than one braincell in this room.” She glanced at Jieun. “Except for you, of course, Jieun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yongsun turned around, pacing across the entire room. “These people had never even bothered with us before. According to you, Woojin, they’ve been doing this for much more than five years.” Woojin blinked. “How did I say any of that?” Yongsun threw him a withering glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “And to think I thought you were the only one with a brain. Think, Woojin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You have accepted that you used to work with them. You came to A five years ago. Of course they’ve been planning everything for more than five years. Goodness knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> many years, considering that they are quite a large group.” She glanced at Woojin pointedly. “I don’t know why exactly they want you, Woojin, but you must be extremely talented in order for them to go to such lengths to bring you back.”  Woojin groaned, sliding his head into his arms. “What have I done, oh my goodness.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan frowned, sliding an arm over to pat his shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault, Woojin.” Woojin scoffed, turning to face him. “What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> it wasn’t my fault? Of course it was my fault, I probably started the entire thing! I helped them come to whatever they have now. Whatever is happening, it’s my fault! Look, Chan, you don’t know anything about me, okay? Don’t try and pretend that you don’t hate me for practically putting the entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>world</span>
  </em>
  <span> at risk!” Chan flinched, eyes widening as he moved back quickly, away from Woojin’s murderous gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry.” Chan said, looking down quickly. The entire room was silent, looking between the two. “I shouldn’t have said anything, or assumed, I just thought that you would want-” “Want </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chan? What would I want from you? Pity? I don’t fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>your pity, Chan., I’ve had enough of that in the last five years.” Minho flinched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan frowned. “I wasn’t trying to pity you, Woojin, I was trying to help.” Woojin scoffed. “Help? What could you help with this? Were you </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span> when I basically screwed over my entire life by helping start basically an entire rebellion? No, no you weren’t, so do me a favor and just shut up.” Chan opened and closed his mouth, tears brimming in his eyes as he looked down under Woojin’s smouldering glare.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho reached over and put a hand between them. “Okay, that’s enough out of you two. Don’t fight now and just talk about it later. We have better things to do than sit here while you both have your stupid couple fights.” None of them moved, and Minho rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up from his spot next to Jisung to sit between them, Jisung whining slightly at the loss of his Minho-hyung. Minho smiled apologetically at him, mouthing “Duty calls'' to the younger. Jisung rolled his eyes, patting Woojin’s back encouragely.  Woojin deflated, allowing Minho to sit between them, turning away from Chan as Jisung patted his hair.  Minho shot Chan an apologetic look, patting his back briefly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yongsun looked between the two of them, clearing her throat. “Well, as I was saying, they’ve been planning this for more than five years. They have a squad after us. Be careful wherever you go, and always bring a weapon, None of you can get hurt.” She pointed to Woojin. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, Woojin. We need your memories. I’m not locking you up because we trust you for now. And I have a squad scouting the city anyways, so we </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> know if you talk to any of the KQ members.” Woojin nodded in understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix spoke up, voice hard. “None of us can get hurt because of the operation.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Yongsun froze in place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jieun looked between the two of them nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to him stiffly. “Yes. We need you all for the probable good of humanity.” Felix scowled. “But why </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span> in particular? Why can’t you just have some other group of people do it, people who are professionally mercenaries? There’s an entire Bangtan practically at your beck and call. They’re older and smarter than us, and have more training, not including all of the experience on the field.” Yongsun blinked rapidly, shooting Jieun a look.  “Everyone in this room is...connected. All of you have met in some way, shape or form. All of you have also gotten training. You basically </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> professional fighters. And we have to keep this entire thing as under wraps as we can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix stared at her. Why was her voice familiar to him? Oh god, was this his second life too?  “You all are young, you’re easier to hide. We have almost all of our younger groups out on the field, protecting the country. There </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a few left, but this group.” She gestures to the table in front of her. “This group is the most well trained, and you all know each other. It only makes sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix pointed to Woojin and Minho. “They don’t have any training. Why are they here?” Yongsun frowned at him. “They got tangled up in this mess, whether by accident or on purpose, I don’t know. But Woojin is connected to KQ, and Minho is Woojin’s best friend. How could they not be included?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets. “How do we know that they won’t slow us down? They don’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>training, Minho has nearly no connection with this except for being Woojin’s best friend and just happening to know a lot of information. We’ll need to make sure that they won’t be harmful to the entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>operation</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Especially since it’s been established that Woojin used to work with the very group we’re trying to take down.” Woojin flinched slightly at Felix’s words.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung gasped. “Felix, how could you say that? They’re right over there! And you’ve spent like, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>year</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Woojin hyung at Walmart, why are you doubting him?” Felix scoffed. “So what, Jisung? This is potentially a life-threatening mission, am I right?” Yongsun nooded. She was in her chair now, not ready for a tirade from one of the kids. “And I’m doubting Woojin hyung is because he hasn’t given me a reason </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to doubt him. We don’t know anything about him, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposedly doesn’t know anything about himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Felix, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> them here. They have the information that’s useful to us. And if we let them go, then they might be in danger. We can’t blame Woojin hyung for what he’s done in the past, there were different circumstances back then. This Woojin hyung and the Woojin hyung from five years ago are different. How are we supposed to do this entire thing if we’re doubting our own teammates?” Felix laughed mockingly. It sounded terrifying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, Jisung. If the only issue was protection, letting them go is much safer than keeping them in the operation. We have many groups that we can set to protect them. Like I said, Bangtan is ready to be deployed. And the only reason you’re saying that  is because you have a crush on Minho-hyung and you want him to stay by your side. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he can’t fight to save his life. why are you putting him in more danger than he should be in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung breathed heavily. “Felix, I swear to god.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix scoffed. “What, Jisung, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You think that the Woojin hyung from five years ago is different from the Woojin hyung now? How could </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> possibly know that? Have you spent any time with Woojin-hyung? Any of them? Stop spouting nonsense and just get over yourself, Jisung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung scowled at him. “Felix what is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho sighed, knocking heavily on the wooden table before Felix could do them the wonderful favor of answering his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Felix and Jisung whirled around to look at him. “Felix, do you not remember the first time we met?” Felix narrowed his eyes at Minho. “I do, actually. You threw an exploding egg at me.” Woojin spun around to stare incredulously at Minho. “Minho you did </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Minho sighed and rubbed his temples. Why were all the people around him so stupid? Weren’t they supposed to be the ones saving the world or something? With these brain cells (nonexistent), they were going to die in five seconds flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Felix, I did not </span>
  <em>
    <span>throw </span>
  </em>
  <span>an exploding egg at you, I did not throw any kind of egg at you. In fact, the only thing I would even consider throwing at you is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>knife</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  First of all, the egg was in </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> hand, and it exploded all over your clothes. I didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch </span>
  </em>
  <span>the egg.” He frowned, “And that’s not even what I was talking about. I was talking about the time when I was on the phone with Woojin and you tried to slit my throat with your knife.” Jisung frowned. “What’s the second of all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin sighed. Minho could relate to him on a spiritual level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Changbin looked at Felix, smirking in amusement. “You tried to kill Minho-hyung? Wait, can I call you that? Hyung?” Minho nodded, smiling at him. Changbin smiled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix sat down in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, scowling. “Minho-hyung nearly drove his freaking knife through me, what was I supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>, stand there and take it?” Minho smiled knowingly at him while Jieun shook her head at her nephew. No really, how were Jieun and this Yongsun person expecting them to stop KQ? Look at them, they were a complete </span>
  <em>
    <span>mess</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix’s eyes widened when he (finally) figured it out. “Oh.” Minho smirked at him, twirling his knife between his fingers. (Where did he even get a knife from?) “Yes, Felix, I know how to fight. I lived on the streets for about two years. You tend to pick up a few things here and there when you constantly fight people to get a good meal.” Felix blushed, red creeping up his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun shot Minho finger guns. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was one of the reasons why I hired you, Minho. Your brain is a wonderful thing.” Minho stared at her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was why you hired me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun shrugged. “I hired you for many reasons. I could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>sense</span>
  </em>
  <span> all of the usefulness you had inside of you. You were on the streets, which meant you had </span>
  <em>
    <span>skills</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She said, looking at him appreciatively and wiggling her hands at him. She nodded to herself. “I did a good job.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin tapped the table. “If it helps, I’m not completely useless either. I know how to fight. Even better than Minho, in fact.” He smirked at Minho, who grumbled something unintelligible under his breath. He smiled sweetly at Felix, who recoiled slightly out of embarrassment. “I wasn’t lying when I said I would murder your future boyfriend if he hurt you, Felix. It must come with the past life. Old habits die hard, I suppose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix groaned into his tiny hands. “I’m so sorry, you guys, I don’t know what came over me.” He glanced at his twin, pouting sadly. “I’m sorry to you too, Sungie. I shouldn’t have said that,  even if it’s true. And same to you, Woojin hyung.” Jisung hugged Felix tightly. “It’s okay, Felix, we all know where you were coming from.” Felix smiled at him, hugging back. Woojin smiled at Felix, letting him know that it was alright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so we all know that they’re in Z.” Chan said. “We don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Z, though, right?” Everyone nodded. “So that means that we need to send a group of people to go scout the area and find the headquarters. It should take about three weeks. Just find the headquarters and come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nodded again. Chan raised his hand. “I volunteer.” Woojin whipped around to look at him. Chan leveled him with a glare, turning his gaze away after a few seconds to look definitely at the rest of the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin raised his hand, lips turning up in a wry smile. “I’ll go as well. We should probably have a group of five.” He looked around at the table. “I say me, Chan, Felix, Jisung, Minho. Woojin can stay here to send us more information, and also be monitored by the two old ladies.” Jieun and Yongsun squawked.   Minho nodded, closing Woojin’s mouth with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>smack</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he opened it to refute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin tore Minho’s hand away from his mouth, glaring at the younger. “I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>come</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Minho, I can fight better than you can, I’ll be more useful. And I’ll probably remember more things when I go there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to take offense to that statement because I know it’s true. But I will tell you that we cannot risk you going to Z. There has to be a different way to get your memories back, Woojin, we aren’t going to risk your life for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if you look at it from the perspective of the operation, we can’t have you dead. Your memories are the one thing we have against this KQ. If you die, we all die.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin scowled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun bit her lip nervously. “Woojin. I think it’s time you should know. This isn’t your second life.” Woojin frowned. “What do you mean, it’s not my second life? The letter said it was my second chance at life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears were brimming in her eyes. “It is a second chance at life, but you didn’t die. Your memories were erased. Apparently the serum wasn’t strong enough, because your memories are slowly coming back. ALthough I suspect the process is being sped up because of all of </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She motioned to the room. Woojin frowned, breath hitching. “How do you know this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun smiled at him wetly. A stray tear escaped from her eye, trailing down her cheeks and landing on the table with a faint plop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I was the one who ordered it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin wanted to die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No really, he wanted to die. Too many things had happened in less than three hours. He was forced to tell people about his sins, he fought with Chan, he found out that his best friend nearly killed the sweet boy who liked to visit him at work, who in turn tried to kill his best friend, and he found out that his memories were erased. Oh and the person who erased his memories was the person he respected the most in this crappy world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantastic.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin really wanted to die. Sadly he couldn’t, because if he died, then the entire world would probably die as well, which really put him under a lot of pressure, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was given a second chance at life, but he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. Not like this at least. When he had read the letter in the hospital room, he was expecting a beach, college, maybe a girlfriend or boyfriend. And a cat. With lots of chicken. He did not want whatever he had now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were the one who ordered it?” Woojin asked. He didn’t want to believe it. It wouldn’t be good for him if he chose to believe it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun was full on crying at this point, tears streaming down her face. “Yes. We got a distress call from someone in Z, saying that there was someone who needed to be taken out of the country immediately. I wasn’t the one who went and did it, so I didn’t know your name or what you looked like. The person who called in didn’t give us any details. Apparently there was a huge forest fire, and we had already dispatched a small group of people to help control the fire, along with a few other countries. The distress call specifically wanted us to remove your memories. I didn’t know why, but they had ordered us to, and we did. We thought it would be better, considering the place you grew up in. It wasn’t long for the President to okay the command.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin stared at her, mouth set in a stiff line. He didn’t blame her for doing her job. There was nothing to blame. He would thank her later, in fact, for saving him from that terrible place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was the distress call?” Jieun gulped, wiping away her tears. “Your mother.” Woojin’s eyes widened. What the heck? Actually, wait no. That made so much sense, so, so much sense. His mother must have known what he was doing. Being subtle had never been his strong point. How many times had Minho caught his nightmares the say after? Sensing an opportunity, she had asked Noir to take him away from the destruction that was Z.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin wiped away a tear. Godamnit why was he crying. He wasn’t supposed to be crying. “Do you know where she is now? My mother?” He clarified. Woojin already knew the answer. That had been five years ago, in the midst of a forest fire. Anyone would be able to guess what happened to his mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieung looked down. “We suspect she died in the fire. We have not traced her. Would you like us to?” Woojin shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I’m sure she’s dead.”He stated bluntly.  Jieun looked up, reaching out over the table to grasp his hands. It was hard to do so, Jieun’s arms barely fit over the length of the table. They made it work anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woojin, I’m so sorry. I ordered the letter to be written, I ordered everything. I deeply apologize for whatever has happened so far, and I take full responsibility for whatever you have faced these five years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin shook his head, grasping her fingers in his. “Really, Miss Jieun, it’s fine. You were doing your job. You wouldn't have known it was going to turn out like this. It’s no one’s fault, just a chance of occurrences.” He smiled at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you also the one who gave me the Walmart?” Jien blinked. “Y-Yes, the previous owner had died a while ago, and we hadn’t been able to find a suitable replacement.” Woojin grinned at her, a smile threatening to split his face. “Thank you, Miss Jieun. That Walmart bought me more joy than I’m sure I have ever felt in my entire life.” Jieun’s eyes widened. “Really?” Woojin nodded, a smile ever present on his face. “Yes, of course. I got to meet Minho, Felix, and everyone else because of that Walmart. Without it I would never have been here today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun sniffled, wiping away her tears and making herself slightly more presentable. “It was my pleasure, Woojin. Now, since we were the ones who erased your memories, we should either have the antidote or be able to make an antidote to pull your memories back. They are likely buried somewhere inside your subconsciousness.” She tapped the side of her own head as demonstration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two women smiled at them. “Everyone can leave now. Woojin, I’ll get back to you on the serum. Chan, Minho, Changbin, Felix, and Jisung, we’ll meet tomorrow to finalize everything, okay?” Everyone nods and filters out of the shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When everyone is gone, Yongsun collapses on top of Jieun. “I was so scared.” She moans, taking her head in her hands. Jieun pats her back reassuringly. “You’ll be fine, unnie. Soon enough we’ll all become closer and you can cuddle him without seeming suspicious.” Yongsun groans. “I think he hates me, Jieun. I completely snapped at those poor kids. . ” Jieun laughs. “Are you insane, unnie? No one can possibly hate you. Just as Byullie unnie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yongsun rolls her eyes. “Byullie is biased.” Jieun smirks. “Yes, for good reason.” Yongsun rolls over to face her sister. “Jieun, are we sure about sending the kids to Z? Should we send Bangtan instead?” Jieun shakes her head. “We can’t let anyone else know, otherwise there’s going to be outrage sparking across the entire country. Our idiotic President will be after us, and we all know how </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s going to go over.” Yongsun shakes her head. “Why do you even hate the President?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun huffe. “I just know him from places. Might have dated him at one point.” Yongsun shakes with silent laughter as Jieun glares at her. “Jieunnie, you need to stop dating important people.” Jieun groans. “It wasn’t my fault, okay? I was young, I was dumb, and I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>broke</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When a well-dressed, handsome man offered to buy me some champagne, I took it.” She sighed. “It turns out he only wanted to have me taste test the champagne for his campaign because he thought I looked like someone with good taste.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yongsun laughed heartily at that, almost falling off of her stool when she shakes particularly hard. “Well, at least you got the champagne, right? Was it good champagne?” Jieun pouts at her. “It tasted absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” This time, Yongsun really </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> fall off of her stool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The six boys filter out of the flower shop, Minho immediately taking hold of Chan and Woojin’s elbows when they enter the sunlight. They shout, struggling against Minho’s grip as Changbin, Felix and Jisung look on in amusement on the side.  A few passerbys gave them curious looks, before deciding that </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span> was happening was not their problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Nope, you two are not getting away from each other, or me, for that matter.  You need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> to each other, do you understand me? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Talk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. After that you can do whatever it is you old people  do. You know the drill boys, kiss and make out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan screeched at that, ears turning bright red, and by god, Woojin did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> know he could make that sound. He didn’t really want to know that he could make it either, he was sure his eardrums were going to bleed. Did he mention the catcalls that Changbin and Jisung were throwing their way?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho snickered one last time before skipping away to throw an arm around Jisung. Woojin flipped Minho off from behind him, rubbing his bicep where Minho had his startlingly strong grip locked on him. “God, when did that idiot get so strong?” He froze when he saw Chan, bringing a hand to rub at his neck self-consciously. How was he supposed to start? What kind of things was he supposed to say to someone after being a complete asshole to them without coming off as superficial and fake?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan, look, I’m really sorry I said those things to you. You tried to help me, and I snapped at you, which was something I shouldn’t have done.” Woojin looked down at the floor in shame. What was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan shrugged. “You said you didn’t want pity, and I gave you pity” It sounded like a half-assed excuse. even to him. Woojin smiled wryly at him. “I think we both know that was a stupid thing to say. You weren’t pitying me, and there’s a big difference between pity and some kind words. You were only trying to help, Chan. And even if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> trust me, that’s okay. I don’t blame you for not trusting me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan shrugged again, broad shoulders drooping. “It’s okay. And I do trust you. I would trust you with my life.” Woojin reached out, holding his hands out in front of Chan. “No, Chan, it’s not okay. I really shouldn’t have said those things to you. Let me make it up to you?” Chan looked at his hands suspiciously. “Please?” Woojin tried. “I’m not ready for… the-the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho said.” Chan said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin smiled. Progress. “That’s okay.” Chan frowned. “I don’t know when I’ll be okay.” “That’s okay~” “You might have to wait a long time. Maybe even until after everything is over.” Woojin thought about it. After everything, it was a long time, of course. It was so complicated, with his missing memories and Z, KQ, Noir.  But...it was Chan. Chan, who looked so small when they met the first time, him buying a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bag of rubber ducks</span>
  </em>
  <span>, nonetheless. The sleepless night that he had caused, Woojin tossing and turning, trying to find out just why Chan was taking up such a large part of his thoughts. “That’s okay too. But not forever, okay? I don’t have forever.” Chan looked up at him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin had never really paid attention to people’s eyes, not even on the blind dates that Minho always set up for him. He hadn’t really needed to. He regretted it now. Because he didn’t have a surefire way of knowing properly, that Chan’s eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had seen in his entire life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh well, he didn’t need proof for that. He already knew it was true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I don’t have forever either. ” Chan said, taking his hand. Woojin smiled brightly at him. Progress was a sweet thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Now, I’m hungry. What do you wanna eat?” Chan grinned at him, leading him down the street, Woojin blinked, getting whiplash for the sudden switch in conversation. Chan was hungry? Okay.  “There’s this really nice place over here, they have nice sandwiches. Try it out with me?” “How is it trying it out when you already know it’s going to be good? Haven’t you been there before?” “Nope! But I do know that all restaurants are going to be good if I visit them with you.” Woojin had lied. He would gladly wait forever for Chan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully, Chan would be there waiting for him too.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! I took like five hours to plan out this entire fic and...I'm still not finished planning actually I've forgotten so many things lol. I can't say anything about updates since I always end up disappearing for like a month. Oh well. There was supposed to be more in this chapter, I haven't added most of the fluff yet because I somehow ended up switched things in the outline? So yeah. Sorry everyone! Now that I know what I'm going to do for each chapter, I'll start doing little spoilers for next time! yay fun I know. I also want to say that I wrote this all today so if there's any mistakes, please let me knowwwww thank you. </p><p>oh and (here comes the shameless self promotion lolol) yes you see I have started another series aha...its honestly adorable plz check it out<br/>its basically how vamp!chan ends up growing his skz family along with many, many, other idol cameos. It features Peanut the squirrel in later chapter, a cactus named Samantha, God Jihyo as the owner of the Italian restaraunt across the street who likes to hit ppl with her wooden spoon, and Jisung in a ponytail. I think you should read it for the fluff and the Jisung in a ponytail. :) also idk how to put in links but theres the link idk if it works  https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158899  but yeahh!</p><p>also i got more Nutella so I'm happy yay!! how's the weather where you are ppl? please do come and talk to me in the comments i need the validation<br/>or if you hate it, tell me what you hate abt it, critisicm is always welcomed<br/>if you want some kind of scene or joke or cameo, comment it lmao (im thirsty for comments what can i say) but I will do my very best to include it in</p><p>have a wonderful day everyone, stay safe and ily &lt;3!!</p><p>i forgot to do the spoiler lol so here:<br/>-minsung flirting<br/>-changlix flirting,<br/>-woomin visiting their children<br/>-more plans :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felix rolled his eyes. “Oh please. You’re not that old, Changbin hyung. Only about fifty.” He smirked.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i decided to break this one up into parts so heres ur 3k i was gonna post on saturday but i wanted to update so here ya go! filler chappie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minho smirked down at Jisung, who flushed and looked away, inwardly cursing Felix with his whole heart. He placed his arm over Jisung’s shoulders, pulling him close. “Soooo, my dear Jisungie,  I heard that you had a crush on me?” Minho drawled, smirk widening when he saw how flushed Jisung had become. His cheeks had turned bright red, the color creeping up his neck to his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointedly turned away, still ignoring Minho's arm that was carelessly thrown over his shoulder. “Felix was lying. He only said that to get under my skin.” Jisung said, stiffly.  Minho silenced his laughs as best as he could, a few giggles slipping out. Jisung blinked at the noise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minho hyung’s laughs are so cute, what the heck?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh, so does that mean you don’t like me? Not even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>bit?” He asked, taking his other arm and turning Jisung’s face towards his, grinning. Jisung flushed again, the red around his ears darkening, a nice contrast to his lightly tanned skin. He hit Minho’s arm lightly in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I don’t like you at all. Not even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>bit.” Jisung said, in a bad imitation of Minho’s voice.  He held out a hand, bringing his index finger and thumb a millimeter apart. “I don’t even like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> much, hyung.”, he said, squinting at his fingers and then up at MInho.  Minho gasped in mock outrage, hand placed on his chest delicately. “What? You don’t like me even that much? Well then, I guess I’ll have to go and buy cheesecake for someone else.” He sighed dramatically, looking at Jisung out of the corner of his eye, The younger’s eyes were narrowed into slits. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bingo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>going</span>
  </em>
  <span> to bring a cute boy with me to the cheesecake factory nearby, but I don’t think he likes me very much, so I can’t. I was looking forward to it too. ” He made a big show of looking around the street, tapping his chin in thought. Then he turned to Jisung, who was glaring at him. “Oh, Jisung! I didn’t notice you there. Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know any cute boys who I could happen to take to the cheesecake factory with me?” Jisung huffed, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No. Felix is cute but he’s Changbin hyung’s. And if you mess with Felix, then Changbin hyung is going to murder you. But if you try to murder Changbin hyung back, Felix is going to take his knife and slit your throat.” Minho smirked, wrapping his arm around the younger again. “Well, I don’t know about Changbin, his arms look scary, even if he is tiny. I could probably handle Felix again, but I wouldn’t get very far. I would only stop him from killing me.” Minho frowned, mind diverted from the cheesecake problem at hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung.” He asked, deathly serious. Jisung looked up at him curiously. “Yes, hyung?” “Do you think Felix and Changbin would mind if I took both of them out on a date?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung huffed. “Why would I know that, hyung? I’m neither Felix nor Changbin. Actually, hyung, I think Changbin hyung is gay.” He said, also deathly serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho stifled a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung,” he whispered, deathly serious. “I’m a guy. I’m also very gay.” Jisung blinked, frowning. “Oh yeah. Sorry, hyung, I think that’s become my go to response whenever people hit on Changbin hyung.” He paused. “They were mostly girls, by the way.” he supplied, looking damn proud of himself. Minho shook his head, chuckling. “I can see why.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Minho moved his hand back onto Jisung’s shoulder, playing with the fabric of his shirt idly. He swayed them side to side, humming a random song under his breath. Jisung recognized it, vaguely. Vance Joy. Riptide. Jisung had lived off of that song for an entire year until he had discovered Katy Perry. Then he had caused his bisexual ass to quake as he watched Katy Perry get drunk at a party her best friend Rebecca hosted. Go Katy Perry! Kiss all the girls you want, and screw the men! (Literally). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisungie,” Minho whispered, straight into the younger’s ear, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh shoot</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jisung forgot that he was there. Oops. Now he was going to die because of an overdose of sexiness from his hot dancer crush. What a fun way to die. He felt like Natsu from Fairy Tail in that one episode...poor Lucy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Do you wanna go get cheesecake with me?” Jisung narrowed his eyes at him. “You said you only wanted cute boys to go with you.” Minho nodded. Then he frowned. “Wait, are you saying you’re a girl?”, he asked. Jisung’s starting to regret liking this dude. Like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> regret. What the hell is wrong with him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s face contorted at the unusual question. “What the heck hyung, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>I am not a girl. Why would you even ask that? Are you saying that I look like a girl?” He gestured to himself angrily. Jisung didn’t think he looked like a girl. Sure, he was scrawny and skinny and didn’t exactly have that many muscles, but he did not look like a girl. He didn’t even have a chest! (Well, not that many of the girls did either but…)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho shook his head wildly, eyes widening and waving the accusations away. “You said that I said I only wanted cute boys to get cheesecake with me, didn’t you?” Jisung nodded. “Well, since you were questioning my statement, and you’re obviously like the most adorable person on the planet, except for Jeonginnie, the only part of my statement that you should have had a problem with was when I said I wanted a cute </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He rolled his eyes. “Duh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung flushed, pushing away slightly. “Shut up. I’m not cute.” Minho pulled him back against his side. “No, actually Jisungie, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> cute. And since I’m sure you’re a boy, I’ll take you to cheesecake.” Jisung huffs. “Fine. But only because of the cheesecake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho stifles a laugh. “Oh? Only because of the cheesecake? Not because of the amazingly handsome hyung who’s giving you cheesecake?” Jisung rolls his eyes. “Yes. I’m leaving immediately if the cheesecake is bad. Hyung, you should know that I value cheesecake more than all of my friends put together.” Minho snorts. “Okay, Jisungie. Sure you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really do! Why are you doubting me?” Minho smiled. “I’m not, I promise.”, he said, mentally checking for his wallet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung looked down, rubbing his thumbs together. “Hyung…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho looked down at him. “Yes?” “If Woojin-hyung really </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> get hurt, or if something goes wrong...are you really going to leave?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho’s breath hitched. Him and Jisung were nowhere close to being in a romantic relationship. They had spent the past week talking a bit while focusing on their own individual jobs. It was obvious to him that they both had some kind of attraction to each other, everyone could see that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. If need be, then I will personally drag Woojin to where it’s safe. A has been good to me so far, and the people here are amazing…” He smiled softly at Jisung, who was still rubbing his thumbs together. “But if it’s not safe for him, then we’re going to leave Woojin hyung...has been through a lot, even if he doesn’t remember it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung nodded, eyes cast downwards still, refusing to look up at the older. Minho frowned, tapping Jisung’s thumbs for his attention. He waited until the younger looked up at him before saying, “But knowing the circumstances now...I doubt that it’s going to happen. Woojin hyung’s presence here is important. And...if what Yongsun ssi and Miss Jieun said is true...then we can’t leave even if we wanted to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung let out a breath, thumbs coming apart. “Can I ask you a question?” He asked. Minho laughed a bit. “You already asked one, but go ahead.” “Why is Woojin hyung so important to you? You two seem closer than the average best friend duo.” Minho huffed at the description. “It’s because we </span>
  <em>
    <span>aren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> the average best friend duo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t go too into it right now...but I was kicked from my home in Apple because all I wanted to do was dance. I caught a train to Atlantis, which is where I met Woojin-hyung. I had packed as much money as I had, but I didn’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>expect</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be kicked out. I was on the streets for about two years when Woojin hyung found me. I wasn’t in a terrible state, but I could have been much better. I still don’t know why he did it, but he came over after one of my performances and talked to me. Introduced himself, made small talk, helped me clean up. The small things. We had a connection from there. He came to nearly all of my performances that were after his hours at Walmart. He let me stay at his house for a year until I got a job at </span>
  <em>
    <span>IU</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Soon I made enough money to move out. He told me about himself and I’ve told him about myself. Both of us have been through things..and he’s just always there for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho shrugged. “I just want to be there for him the same way he was there for me, even when I was a complete and utter mess on the streets.” He chuckled. “I wasn’t as hot then as I was now, too.” He mused. Jisung gasped, affronted. “No! Hyung, you were hot back then too. I have evidence, too.” Minho raised a brow, amused. “Oh? Evidence? What kind of evidence?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung turned beet red. “Just..some pictures. Maybe a video. Nothing much.” Minho’s grin became wider. “Can I see?” Jisung’s eyes widened. “No! Absolutely not, hyung.” He squinted at him. “Why do you love to embarrass me so much…” Minho shook his head. “Fluster, not embarrass. There’s a difference.”Jisung huffed. “Still! You’re so mean, hyung…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho smirked. “Isn’t that why you like me, Jisungie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin shook his head good naturedly at Minho and Jisung, the former who had taken to wrapping an arm around the latter, teasing him about something. “Why are those two so cute?” He mused, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie so that they wouldn’t freeze over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix looked at Changbin, wondering whom he was talking about until he saw the couple as well. “They’re both so whipped for each other, it’s not even funny at this point.” Changbin snorted. “You know, that is exactly true. It’s like a little Minsung bubble. They don’t even realize that there’s people around them.” Felix nodded, watching as the pair went farther and farther away. “Wait, what if they get run over by a car or something? Is that possible?” Changbin entertained the idea. Minho and Jisung crossing a road, not realizing that a car was speeding towards them. The driver would be on the phone, encased in their own world, unknowing of the two boys crossing the street. No. No, they weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> dumb. Hopefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re too smart for that. Isn’t that like the first thing they teach you in elementary? ‘When crossing the street, look both ways first.’ Right?” He asked. Felix tapped his chin. “I think so, yeah. God, it’s been such a long time since I was in elementary school” Changbin laughed. “If it’s been a long time since </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’ve</span>
  </em>
  <span> been to elementary school, then I honestly cannot imagine how long it’s been since I went to elementary.” Felix rolled his eyes. “Oh please. You’re not that old, Changbin hyung. Only about fifty.” He smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin gasped, looked at Felix with such mock hurt in his eyes that Felix burst out laughing in the middle of the damn street. God, it had been such a long time sinc “Gosh, hyung, did you take drama way back when you were a wee little middle schooler?” Changbin flushed. “Actually, I did.” Felix burst out laughing again, holding his sides so as to not fall over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah, you disrespectful little brat. Where do you think I learned how to do aegyo? That’s not all natural talent you know, I had to work hard to perfect my cuteness skills.” Changbin put a hand to his chest, sighing dramatically. “How could you doubt my skills, Felix. Just how?” Felix snorted. “If only your drama teacher could hear you right now. Her top student, using her teachings for aegyo and bribery.” Changbin shrugged. “I do it to survive. How else will Miss Jieun give me free food?” Felix rolled his eyes. “Imo will give free food to anyone that asks her nicely.” Changbin shushed him, waving Felix off. “It’s okay, it’s okay. Being cute just gives me natural perks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix snorted. “Okay then, hyung. You do you.” He checked his watch. He had to go home and </span>
  <em>
    <span>study</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Finals were coming soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go hyung. Finals are coming up. See you later!” Changbin nodded, waving after him, “Bye, Felix!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix shivered in his thin jacket. He had forgotten to wear his thicker one, again. Cursing, he blamed the wind for his predicament, eyes stinging from the force of the air against it. He heard someone calling his name from a distance. Someone familiar...Felix turned around and..yep. Changbin was running towards him, holding his hoodie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoved it into Felix’s hands. “Idiot, forgot to wear a thicker jacket.” Felix frowned, pushing the hoodie back towards its owner. “No, I’m really fine, hyung. Keep it.” Changbin rolled his eyes. “I could practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span> your shivers all the way from there.” He jabbed a thumb into the air behind him, motioning to where he was previously standing. Felix pushed him away. “Hyung, the flower shop is literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s only like thirty feet away. I’ll be fine.” Changbin frowned, pushing the hoodie back into his arms. “You get cold easily, Felix, just wear it.” Felix huffed, eying Changbin’s form. The older one was wearing a thin shirt. He would need his hoodie for the bus ride home, and yet he was giving Felix his only source of warmth. Felix scowled. What a jerk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix grumbled, shivering in defeat as he put the hoodie on. He glared at Changbin from under the hoodie. “Happy now?” Changbin smirked. “Very happy.” He patted the flyaway strands from Felix’s hair down, satisfied with the result. “Now go study and do well in finals, Felix.” Felix rolled his eyes, turning around and waving a hand back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix grumbled complaints about Changbin under his breath, stuffing his hands in the pockets. Unfortunately, the hoodie actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> warm, so Felix couldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>mad at the elder. Sadly. He walked back to the flower shop, slamming open the door and stepping inside. He walked to the backroom, where Jieun and this Yongsun person, were giggling over something on his aunt’s laptop. He rolled his eyes. Were they clowning the President </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imo,” he called out, hand propped up on his lip. Jieun and Yongsun looked up, slamming the spacebar to pause...whatever they were doing. “Yes, Felix?” Felix gave her a look. “One day the President is going to find out that you’re clowning him and take away your supply of champagne.” Yongsun gasped, looking over at Jieun, who had gone red. “Your champagne is from </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Jieun shot daggers at Felix, who shrugged, walking to his room. CEO of a government company, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>ass.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His aunt was still stalking her ex on whatever platform allowed her to. And even better, he was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>President</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Screw her and her expensive dating tendencies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down at his desk, flicking on the lamp. He doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> the extra light, outside being sunny enough to light his desk, but well… Felix shuts the blinds. It’s too bright outside for him. Outside reminds him of every single damn time Changbin forces him to take his hoodies. God, how many does that guy even </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix opens his textbook. Back to physics. He had never been great at memorizing things. Especially formulas. And he didn’t know how to </span>
  <em>
    <span>use</span>
  </em>
  <span> the formulas either. He sighed. “Basic Thermodynamics” it said. Felix snorted. Basic. This shit was nothing even close to basic. Why did he even need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>about specific heat and latent heat and the efficiency of an engine? He wasn’t an engineer, he was the nephew of a CEO of a government business. He was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dancer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The only heat he needed to know about was how hot his partners all looked covered in sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix groaned,  slamming his head on his book. He could hear the voices in the other room stop, before footsteps came his way. He sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun knocked at his door, opening it softly. What was the point of knocking if she was going to open it without his permission anyways? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix? Are you okay, honey?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screw his aunt and her stupidly sweet voice that just made all his stress melt away and disappear into his annoying Giancoli physics textbook. No really, screw them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around, one arm on his chair, smiling a reassuring smile (or so he hoped). “Yeah, Imo, don’t worry. I’m just frustrated over physics again.” Jieun walked forward, leaning on the table. She winced when she saw his textbook. “Oh god, Thermodynamics.” She flipped to the cover, scowling when she saw the name. “And of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s Giancoli. Do they even use any other textbook in this world? Goodness, this was the literal bane of existence when I was in high school. I wanted to kill this Giancoli person </span>
  <em>
    <span>so bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Felix raised his eyebrows in surprise. “You had this textbook?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun nodded. “Yep. I hated physics, though, so I can’t really help you there. Sorry, Lixie.” She flipped to the cover again. “Good lord, it’s the tenth edition. These supposed ‘new and improved’ editions have absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> ‘new and improved’, Felix. All they want is more money. Money, money and more money. Maybe I’ll pay this Giancoli dude a million dollars just to get off our asses.” She grumbled. “Tenth edition, my ass.”  Felix smiled. “It’s fine, really. I have most of it figured out anyways. I just need to go over the practice problems again.” Jieun nodded, patting his hair down. “Alright, darling. If you need help, don’t be afraid to ask, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix nodded, shooing her away. “Okay, okay, Imo, I get it. I’ll be fine, now let me study in peace.” She laughed, raising her hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright Felix, I get it, I will leave you be now.” Felix smiled at her one last time before turning back to his textbook. Goddamn physics. Goddamn finals. He closed his eyes, trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but then Changbin came into existence, handing him his jacket when he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> freezing his ass off. Felix sighed. Goddamn Changbin. The world flipping hates him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun shivered. Why didn’t he put on a thicker jacket...it’s so cold. He had been standing in this area for </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages</span>
  </em>
  <span>, shouldn’t he be getting a raise? Or like a jacket? He grumbled to himself, scowling when the muscley short one ran to give the skinny short one his jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What wouldn’t he have to have Soobin give him his jacket. Yeonjun took his phone out, texting Soobin for a jacket. “Why is it so goddamn cold here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He patted down his beanie to cover his yellow hair. Was it </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> bright? Would he be caught because of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>hair</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Yeonjun paled, shivering when he imagined the look on Seonghwa’s face when he realizes that his number one got caught because of his nearly neon yellow </span>
  <em>
    <span>hair</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, how does Hongjoong even deal with him? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yeonjun wonders, before remembering that Hongjoong is exactly the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets when Soobin didn't answer him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I work for monsters</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His phone doesn’t vibrate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does that make me one?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wondered. He looks around at the city. Everyone here is well off, in some way. A good school, a good house, even the people on the streets have somewhere to sleep. They have formed bands, bonds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who does he have? Yeonjun sneezes, looking apologetically at some random rich lady. She’s carrying a bottle of champagne, and no one even spares her a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you see me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wondered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside his pocket, his phone vibrates.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please talk to me in the comments im bored<br/>like really bored<br/>i should have another chapter of sunlight up...whenever i decide to write the second half of the chapter lol<br/>txt comeback was amazing and just UGH i cannot get it out of my head it was beautiful <br/>anyways yeah plz drop a comment!! thank you~</p><p>Next time:<br/>- woomin visits their children!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Woojin rolls his eyes, staring at distaste at the magazine. “I am gay. I’m very gay. I love men. These idiots send these to every guy in the city that’s over 18. I made the mistake of asking them to stop sending these to me cause I was gay and now I get an onslaught of them every week.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s approximately 3pm when Woojin gets back to his apartment, waving goodbye to Chan, who waves back, a toothy grin on his face. Woojin smiles to himself. Happiness looks good on Chan. Smile wide, eyes sparkling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes out his keys, inserting them in the lock and turning, opening his front door. It creaks menacingly, and Woojin files away the thought to oil it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He screeches and nearly drops his keys when he sees Minho perched on his counter like a cat, sipping some champagne in a fluke innocently. Or as innocent as Minho’s catlike face can look while sipping champagne. Woojin is at loss of words, hand placed on his heart ina  valid attempt to slow down its beating.. In his defense, it had been a while since Minho had dropped in uninvited. God, he was getting much too old for this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, and walked forward to stand in front of his best friend, hand propped on his hip as he stared at the man on his counter, unamused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho, who the hell made the stupid decision to give you champagne?” Minho glared at him over the top of his glass. “Well, my dearest hyung, Miss Jieun gave it to me. She said that her ex gave it to her but she was mad at him so she gave it to me.” He nodded absent mindedly at Woojin, looking extremely proud of himself. Proud of what, Woojin would never be able to tell.  He sighed. He needed a drink. Badly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho looks at him. “Do you want some? Jieun has a major sweet tooth, it’s not even that bad.” Woojin looked at the crate of champagne on his counter. Yes, he needs a drink. But will he take it?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Restraint, Woojin, restrain yourself.</span>
  </em>
  <span> No he will not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks, Minho. We promised to visit Inminjin at the cafe, remember? We should probably get there sober.” Minho puts down his champagne, thinking. Woojin sighed to himself. Did Minho </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> forget their long overdue visit to their fake adopted children? Really, Minho? Really?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shoot yeah we did. What’s the time right now?” Minho looked around wildly, spinning his body around, nearly knocking his glass of champagne over. Woojin’s counter is </span>
  <em>
    <span>white marble</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s going to be hell trying to get champagne stains out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “It’s three. What time did we promise to meet? At four?”Minho asked.  Woojin nodded, then remembered that Minho couldn’t see him. What was wrong with his brain today? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, at four. That’s when all of their shifts get off. I think we were going to go to the movies or something. Do you have any work to catch up on?” Minho spins back around, missing his glass by less than half an inch. Woojin’s going to lose twenty more years of his life if the younger keeps this up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nods at him. “No, I don’t have any work. I finished it all last night and I couldn’t have gotten </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> many more papers in less than twenty four hours…” He mutters the last part, going over to his mailbox, sighing in relief when he doesn’t see anything but the magazines that people keep sending him because they think he’s straight. Woojin takes one out, showing the cover to Minho. “How much do you think Momo would pay me for this magazine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho glances at it and snorts. He jumps off of the counter, snatching the magazine away from Woojin. He inspects it closely. “Probably about twenty bucks. This one isn’t even one of the popular ones.” Woojin shrugs, hands deep in his pockets. Minho frowns up at him. “Wait, why do you even have this, anyways? I thought you were gay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin rolls his eyes, staring at distaste at the magazine. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> gay. I’m very gay. I love men. These idiots send these to every guy in the city that’s over 18. I made the mistake of asking them to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span> sending these to me cause I was gay and now I get an onslaught of them every week.” Minho laughs, tiny shoulders shaking with the effort. “Is this like the cheap, less fucked up version of conversion therapy?” Woojin laughs. “I really have no idea. But it helps pay the bills, so I am not complaining.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho shakes his head, laughing. “You have a well paying job, hyung as the CEO of Walmart.” He frowns. “Wait, you aren’t the CEO.” Woojin looks up at him from another magazine (this one has guys in it). “What do you mean I’m not the CEO?” “The CEO is the person who is in control of the entire business. In this case, it would be the franchise. Right? You just run the Walmart in the city.” Woojin frowns. “Then what am I?” Minho shrugs. “Maybe the owner? Big boss-man?” Woojin made a face. “Ew no. I don’t need the girls calling me that. Nor the boys.” He adds, as a second thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho wiggles his brows at him suggestively. “Did you get some, Woojinnie hyungie~” Woojin glares at him half heartedly. “No, Minho, I did not. Chan isn’t ready.” He drops the magazine onto a table. “And neither am I.” Minho walks over to him, patting him on the back reassuringly. “If you ever want to talk, I’m here for you.” He smirks. “Forever and always, Woojinnie!” Woojin smiles at him. “Yes, yes, Forever and always, Minho. Let’s go before Seungmin decides he wants to kill us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho blanches. “Can he do that?” Woojin shrugs, paling at the thought. “I have no idea, but I’m sure that he’s going to be able to psych us out before we even get our knives out.” Minho nodded aggressively. “I am absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified</span>
  </em>
  <span> of that kid, hyung. We need to hurry, hyung we’ll be late!” he said, running out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin would be a good addition to the team, Woojin realized belatedly. His brain’s working at a snail’s pace today, heaven knows why. But his manipulation skills rivals no one. He would have to ask Jieun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin grumbled, closing and locking his door behind him. “Were you not the one who was just offering me champagne, Minho?” Minho flipped him off. “Hurry up, the cafe’s only like three blocks away.” Woojin sighed, running up to Minho, smirking. “Race you there, Lino~” Minho flashed his Cheshire-like grin.. “On three?” Woojin nodded. “One. Two,...Three!” The two set off, laughing, wind whipping behind their ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t notice the bright blonde haired boy staring at them. The boy looked up at Woojin’s apartment, smirked, and then raised his phone to his ear, speaking in hurried whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin panted, leaning his hand on the window of the store. “Good </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavens</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what the hell, Minho? When did you get so fast?” Minho smirked down at him, hands on his hips as he leaned against the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been chasing after Jisung for a while now, hyung, of course I’ve gotten fast.” Woojin mimed gagging, standing up. “It’s only been a week, Minho. And you don’t even have to chase him, he adores you.” Minho puts a hand to his chest. “It’s been a week already? Time sure has flown since Jisungie and I met each other. I guess time flies when you’re with someone you like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin mimed throwing up again, ignoring Minho and opening the shop’s door. “How do you think he’s going to react when I tell him that his cool and collected Minho-hyung is actually the most cheesy person ever.” Minho gasps. “Noooo, hyung, please don’t.” Woojin smirked at him,  ushering the younger into the shop and ruffling his hair softly. Minho scowled at him, pushing his hand off and patting down his hair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three heads perked up when they saw them, cheering in unison. “Hi Woojin hyung! Hi Minho hyung! We missed you!” Woojin smiled softly. He had missed these three idiots.  “Hi guys, Minho’s being gross again. Please be safe from him.” Woojin informs, grinning and leaning against the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho huffs, catching up to him with a few quick strides. “Shut up, hyung. Don’t believe him, you three.” He says to the three behind the counter, flicking his wrist with an elegance only Minho could ever have</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jeongin grinned at them both. “You guys are early!” Both the elder’s faces soften. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re so whipped</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Yeah, we decided to come a bit earlier so we could spend more time with you.” Minho says, eyes disgustingly soft to any outsider. To Woojin, they’re just the eyes of a doting older brother. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> doting older brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin </span>
  <em>
    <span>beams</span>
  </em>
  <span> at them, smiling that adorable wide, braces-clad smile that everyone falls for.  Woojin makes a note </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to die just so that he can give his entire life and soul to this kid. (Jeongin will claim that he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a child and that he’s a whole eighteen years old, but in Woojin’s eyes, his precious Jeonginnie will always be a baby.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, hyung, do you wanna order anything?” He asks, eyes wide and shining. Behind him, Hyunjin clutches his heart and drops down dramatically onto Seungmin, who looks down at him adoringly. Oh yes. Woojin had forgotten they got together. And without telling him, no less. He needs to remember to scold them about that later. They had promised to tell each other everythin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> about dating. Woojin’s blood coiled And yet, he was hiding an entire world from these three. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have a plain iced tea, Innie.” he says. “Minho, you?” Minho scans the menu, like he doesn’t know he’s going to end up buying an iced green tea like he does. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Every. Single. Time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He waits for about ten more seconds before he’s rolling his eyes and paying with his card. Minho squawks from next to him. “Hyung! You didn’t have to pay for me!” Woojin narrows his eyes at him. “Who says I paid for you? What if I just got tired from waiting for you so I paid for myself and ditched you?” He asks. He makes a very good point. Minho pouts at him, sliding into a booth. It’s all fake, and they both know it. Unfortunately, Minho’s practically the definition of fake cocky bastard. His face is even in the dictionaries they sell at Woojin’s Walmart. (Under fake, cocky, and bastard, of course). “You would never do that to me.” He huffs, crossing his arms. Woojin can see the uneasiness in his posture and his eyes, so he lays a rough hand on Minho’s crossed arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Minho, I ordered for you. Like always.” He says. Minho relaxed a bit, smiling. “Thanks, hyung. Do you want me to pay you back?” He asked, hands already going to his wallet. Woojin rolled his eyes, reaching out and stopping his arm. “No, Minho, please don’t. It’s my treat today.” Minho runs a hand through his hair. “Yeah, like every single other time we’ve come here.” Woojin grinned at him, flashing him a peace sign. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made small talk, just enjoying each other's company. Soon Jeongin brought their drinks, promising to be with them in a few minutes when their shift ended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later, the booth was filled with the five boys, laughing and catching up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin raised a brow at Seungmin and Hyunjin, who were sitting next to each other opposite him, Minho and Jeongin. They were acting disgusting coupley, Hyunjin cooing over Seungmin every time he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Woojin knocked on the table hard to get their attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple jumped up in surprise, flushing red when they saw the look on Woojin’s face. “So, why were we not told about this?” Woojin asked, gesturing to the both of them. The booth was relatively large, able to fit three grown men, and yet the two were pressed up against each other. Hyunjin was in the middle of feeding Seungmin a spoonful of cake, the spoon dangling in the air between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly shoved the spoon into Seungmin’s mouth, causing the other to squeak in surprise. Hyunjin looked at him in worry, eyes bouncing from his boyfriend to the three faces that stared back at him, unamused. Seungmin finished his cake with a cough, gulping down a glass of water and coughing even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were planning on telling you, hyung the next time we saw each other, really.” Seungmin said, shrugging. Minho rolled his eyes, digging out his phone from his pants and holding it up. “There’s a thing called a </span>
  <em>
    <span>phone</span>
  </em>
  <span> you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin nodded, flicking them both on the forehead. They hissed, massaging the spot while Jeongin cackled from in between his hyungs. They glared at him. “Jeonginnn why did you have to tell them?” Hyunjin whined. Jeongin stuck his tongue out at him. “Because you and Seungmin hyung were being really gross and in love, and I needed to share my pain with someone else.” He said, sipping his Thai iced tea innocently. (yASSS INNIE SPILL THE TEA). Woojin smirked, patting him on the head. “Good job, Innie. Now I know I raised you properly.” Jeongin beamed at him, braces twinkling in the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho squawked from behind them. “Hey, what about me? I am your amazing wine aunt, you little </span>
  <em>
    <span>brat</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He said, pulling Jeongin into a highly concerning hug. Jeongin shook, giggles spilling out of him as he squealed in Minho’s embrace. “Sorry, hyung, I promise that I didn’t forget you! You’re an amazing wine aunt!” Minho ruffled his hair one last time before settling down contently. “Damn right I am.” He nodded to himself. “I am the best aunt you could ever have. Except for Miss. Jieun. She’s amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other three boys blinked at him. “Miss Jieun? The owner of the flower shop you practically own?” Minho nodded, not bothering to correct him. “Yeah, she’s Felix’s aunt. I’m not sure you know him, though…” “Felix? Oh I know him! He’s in dance with me.” Hyunjin said, swirling the draw in his drink. Seungmin hummed in thought, tapping the side of his glass. “Yeah, no, I think I know Felix. He might be in my physics class. Does he like to complain about Giancoli a lot?” Woojin laughed suddenly, nodding. “Oh my goodness, yes. That boy hates that textbook with his entire life and soul. I think he gets it from Jieun, though. She has a notorious hatred for physics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin snorted. “He barely talks, but every time he does, it’s for that stupid physics book.” Minho chuckled. “That doesn’t seem like him.” Seungmin shrugged. “How do you know him, hyung?” Joengin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho and Woojin exchanged glances. “He’s Jieun’s nephew. I met him when he blamed me for exploding an egg on his clothes.” Hyunjin cackled loudly. “ Wait, wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the one who did that? Felix was so mad the next day, he kept on ranting about some dude his best friend had a crush on exploding an egg on his clothes.” Hyunjin gasped for air, laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho flushed slightly at the mention of Jisung, Jeongin looking widely at him. He dolphin screeched, jumping into Woojin’s lap and pointing to Minho’s cheeks. “Hyungs! Wine Auntie is blushing!” Minho scowled at him, drinking the rest of his tea in a failing attempt to bring down the temperature of his cheeks. “One, I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> explode an egg on Felix, that was all him. Two, Jisungie does not have a crush on me. Three, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> blushing.” He stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin snickered. “How did you know who Hyunjin was talking about, hyung? He didn’t say anyone’s name.” Minho rolled his eyes. “Jisung is Felix’s only best friend. Who else could it be?” Seungmin leaned forward, smirking. “You called him Jisungie, hyung. Why would that be?” Minho shrugged. “It’s a habit. Nothing special.” Everyone in that booth stared at him with dead eyes. Even the cashier was shaking his head in disappointment. “Really, hyung? Is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> the only excuse you can come up with?” Jeongin said, looking up at his hyung. Minho avoided everyone’s eyes, stirring the ice cubes in his glass. (Why anyone would drink iced tea with </span>
  <em>
    <span>ice cubes</span>
  </em>
  <span> in April was beyond them, but Minho liked to live life on the edge.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho huffed, pouting slightly. “It’s not an excuse, it’s the truth. And why are we even talking about my relationships when there’s a whole Seungjin we can talk about?” Jeongin nodded appreciatively from Minho’s left side. “Deflection. Good tactic, hyung.” Minho scowled. “It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> deflection, it is merely moving the conversation to a more meaningful topic.” Woojin snorted, rolling his eyes. “Of course it is, Minho. Of course it is.” Minho shrugged. “I’m glad you agree with me, hyung~” He said, blinking his eyes prettily at the other. Woojin pretended to gag at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin harrumphed. “There’s nothing to talk about Hyunjin and I. We’re dating happily. We act disgustingly cute in front of Innie to see the look of disgust on his face. We started dating because Hyunjin was mopping the floor while closing up around a week ago and slipped onto me and kissed me and I kissed him back.” Hyunjin nodded aggressively to everything Seungmin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin was in a bit of shock. Disappointed but not surprised in the very least. “You two started dating...because Hyunjin slipped while cleaning and fell onto Minnie and kissed him on accident.” The two nodded. Minho cackled. “That is the most Hyunjin thing ever. Good job, Jinnie. Pay attention, Woojin hyung, that’s how you get yourself a man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin shot daggers at him. “I don’t need to know how to get a man, Minho. I am doing perfectly fine in that department, thank you very much.” Jeongin screeched again. “Hyung! You didn’t tell us you had a boyfriend!” Woojin looked at him, unamused. “Because I don’t, Jeongin.” Minho smirked at him, “Then what do you call Chan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A friend who isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready</span>
  </em>
  <span> for anything yet, Minho.” His smirk disappeared, Seungmin looked between the two glancing at Hyunjin, who shrugged. “Okay, you both promised us movies, and I want movies. Let’s go!” Seungmin cheered, pulling Hyunjin from the booth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin stood up, stretching as he smiled at him. Jeongin bounced up, grinning widely at his hyungs. They all left the store, yelling cheerful goodbyes at the cashier. The entire group shivered at the bitter cold that engulfed them, wrapping scarves and coats and jackets tighter around them. Upon seeing that Jeongin didn’t have a scarf, Woojin removed his own and wrapped it around the younger, all while muttering about safety precautions and the cold and what not. Jeongin frowned at him and tried to give Woojin back his scarf, but he relented, managing to keep the scarf on Jeongin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho moved in between Hyunjin and Seungmin, wrapping an arm around the both of them. “So,” He announced, “Which movie are we watching?” Hyunjin shrugged. “Comedy? Horror? Romance?” He asked, winking at Seungmin. Seungmin made a face at him, looking dramatically disgusted and tried to move away. Minho steered him back, swaying the both of them in his grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio looked hilarious to any outsider, considering that Minho was more than a couple inches shorter than the Seungmin and Hyunjin. While Minho wasn’t a very short person, he looked downright </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span> in between the two next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin pointed this out to Jeongin, who burst into giggles at the sight. Minho looked back at him, confused. “What? Why are you laughing?</span>
  <em>
    <span> Why are you laughing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin motioned to the trio. “Minho hyung, you look so </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span> next to Seungmin hyung and Hyunjin hyung, it’s just funny.” Minho drops his arms quickly from the taller two and jumps at Jeongin, bringing him into a very friendly headlock. “You, sir, are not allowed to make fun of my height when you’re shorter than me.” Jeongin grinned at him. “Hyung, we’re the same height.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho groaned, reaching forward to pinch Jeongin’s cheeks. He squealed, trying to bat Minho’s hand away.  “Stop growing so fast, Jeonginnie. You’re going to put all of your hyungs out of the running.” Jeongin giggled at him, flashing an adorable peace sign. Minho squealed, pouting cutely and ruffling the younger’s hair. “What did we do to deserve such an adorable little dongsaeng, Jeonginnie?” Jeongin giggled even louder, squirming to try and escape from his touch. “Minho hyung, stop it, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>tickles</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Minho let go of Jeongin, allowed the group to head towards their destination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The five of them made it to the movie theater just in time to buy tickets for a running of some comedy. Surprisingly, they hadn’t seen this one before, so they all settled next to each other, fully preparing to laugh their hearts out for the next hour or so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group of five were still laughing when the movie ended, clutching their stomachs when they somehow managed to stumble out. Woojin grinned at them, trying to engrain their laughing faces into his brain forever. He thought about the fact that he would have to leave these three wonderful boys and go do...whatever he had to do. Get his memories back, and then what? Would he have to sit back and watch his friends go all the way across the world to try and bring down one of the most dangerous groups in the world? How would those three react if one of them were to die? Get hurt?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin waved a hand in front of his face, frowning. “Hyung, what’s wrong? You look down. Did you not like the movie?” Woojin blinked at him, breaking into a smile. “No, no, Seungminnie I loved the movie, the twinkling clown part was so funny, my goodness.  I’m just thinking about something else.” he said, exchanging a meaningful glance with Minho. Minho tugged him into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin looked at the two of them, expression blank. “Could this have to do anything with the fact that you’ve been going to some guy named Chan’s house almost every day for the past week? Or the fact that you’ve been meeting Miss Jieun at the flower shop but not buying anything? Woojin’s eyes widened. “What?” He spluttered. How did Seungmin know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin threw him a dark glare that even his boyfriend was surprised by. Hyunjin stared at his boyfriend in shock. It seemed that he wasn’t aware of this either. “You really thought I didn’t notice? You used to buy only one drink. Now you buy two. Naturally, I got curious and decided to investigate. So I put a tracker on you.” Woojin frowned. “When?” Seungmin rolled his eyes condencingly. “The third day, hyung. The third day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seungmin beamed at Woojin when he walked through the door. “Hi hyung! Usual?” Woojin nodded, rocking back and forth on his heels. And I’ll take another drink again. Surprise me.” Seungmin’s gaze faltered for a second, a flash of dark going over his face. He smiled brightly, and Woojin locked the thought away. It was just a trick of the light. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure, hyung. There’s your total.” They smiled at each other, Seungmin turning away to make him his drinks. Woojin didn’t notice Seungmin grabbing something from his wallet. A few minutes later, Seungmin was sliding the drinks forward to him. Before he left, however, the younger stopped him, calling out. “Woojin hyung, wait! Your hair is a bit messed up.” Woojin rushed back, smiling gratefully at him. “Oh, is it? Thank you, Seungie.” Seungmin reached up to pat his hair down. “Don’t worry about it, hyung. Have a great day!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Woojin nodded at him, flashing a peace sign as he walked out the door, humming to himself quietly. After a few minutes the side of his head started to itch. He brought a hand up to touch the area, feeling for any objects. There was none. Soon the itching receded, and Woojin shrugged it off. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You put a tracker in my </span>
  <em>
    <span>hair</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He exclaimed, startling the people around him. Woojin breathed out, trying to calm himself. He grabbed Seungmin’s wrist and dragged him outside. Seungmin didn’t react, coming outside without much hustle. The three boys left behind exchanged nervous looks. “Hyunjin did you know about Seungmin’s tracker?” Hyunjin shook his head wildly, tears forming in his eyes. “If I knew then I would have stopped him, hyung. He shouldn’t have invaded Woojin hyung’s privacy like that.” Minho turned to Jeongin. “What about you, Jeongin? Did you know about this?” Jeongin shook his head, his eyes trembling. “Seungmin hyung didn’t tell us anything about that, hyung. I don’t know why he did it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho closed his eyes, breathing heavily. “Let’s go.” He said, turning around on his heel and following the other pair. They followed him, exchanging worried glances with each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio found the pair standing in front of a bench a little ways away from the theater, glaring at each other. Minho approached them, standing in the middle of the two. Seungmin scowled. “I don’t understand why you just didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> us, hyung.” Woojin threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “Because it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seungmin. I wasn’t supposed to let anyone else know.” Seungmin rolled his eyes. “Know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>, exactly? What is it that’s so dangerous that you need to go to such lengths to hide it from me?” Woojin sighed, hands folding into tight fists at his sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one spoke. Seungmin laughed unkindly looking away. He crossed his arms over his chest. “What, Woojin hyung? Why have you been keeping secrets from us? Is it because of the guy you keep on seeing? Going to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>house</span>
  </em>
  <span>? What kind of relationship do you have with him, hyung? And what about Miss Jieun? What is your relationship with her? The flower shop serves as a house for her and her nephew. What have you been </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span> hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho frowned and stepped forward. “Seungmin, are you really-” Seungmin turned towards him with a glare. “Yes, hyung, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What do you want me to think? You both rarely come around anymore besides hyung in the morning. Both of you have been acting weirdly and you keep exchanging glances with each other. Do you really think I would be so stupid not to notice? And we had promised not to keep any secrets from each other. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And maybe Woojin should feel bad about keeping his friend in the dark all this time, for keeping an entire side of him secret. But he can’t bring himself to. The side of him that these innocent children don’t know is much too dangerous. They’re untrained kids, with an entire life ahead of them. Letting them know would be like destroying them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin frowned, hand coming up to rest on Seungmin’s shoulder. “Minnie...maybe you shouldn’t have invaded his privacy like that. Hyung has every right to keep things from us, you know.” Seungmin scoffed, pushing his hand away. Hyunjin’s eyes widened, and he clutched his hand. “Minnie… why are you doing this? He must have had a good reason.” Seungmin glared at him, cutting his boyfriend off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you taking his </span>
  <em>
    <span>side</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jinnie? He’s been keeping secrets from all of us. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you hyungs are.” He said, gesturing angrily to Minho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin frowned, stepping forward again. Seungmin didn’t move, tilting his face up to glare at his boyfriend defiantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Minnie, I’m not taking anyone’s side, I’m just trying to be reasonable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin’s face twisted. “So you’re saying that I’m not being reasonable, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He asked. Hyunjin flinched, stepping backwards. He had called him Hyunjin. Hyunjin. Something that he hadn’t called him in nearly a year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s eyes darkened. “No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seungmin</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are not being reasonable. There was absolutely no reason to invade hyung’s privacy like that. He has every single right to keep secrets from us. He does not </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span> to visit the cafe more than in the mornings, he can choose not to. His life is his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seungmin, and they don’t need you to protect them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just trying to help, Hyunjin. I didn’t mean any harm!” Seungmin yelled. There was no one around them. Everyone on the streets had backed away from the group, not wanting to get involved in the fighting that was commencing in front of their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you </span>
  <em>
    <span>caused</span>
  </em>
  <span> harm, Seungmin. You completely disregarded their feelings and acted without thinking. And what’s more, you didn’t stop there. Hyung was telling you that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous</span>
  </em>
  <span> and we weren’t supposed to know about it. But you went on to pester about it. Seungmin, it’s none of your business! It’s also none of your business whether they die or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin’s breath hitched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin frowned, eyes softening a bit. He reached out, as if to touch Hyunjin’s face. His eyes were brimming with tears. “Jinnie, don’t say that.” Hyunjin snarled, slapping his hand away. “Why not? It’s none of our business what they’re up to.” Seungmin’s eyes widened, and his tears were flowing freely now. “Hyunjin?” Hyunjin shook his head at him. “Really, Minnie. I thought you had changed. I guess you didn’t.” He said, before turning on his heel and stalking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin’s hand fell to lay at his side, breathing heavy. Minho stepped forward to try and console Seungmin, but he backed away, eyes still in the direction of his boyfriend. “Hyung...I’m sorry.” He took off in the opposite direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin cursed, moving to run after him, but Minho grabbed his hand, stopping the elder. Woojin whirled around to look at the younger. “Minho, what?” Minho’s gaze was trained onto the ground. “Hyung, leave it. They both need to understand that they were at fault. We shouldn’t interfere.” Woojin frowned. “Minho, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone.” Minho stops him with a raised hand. “No, hyung, they don’t. We’ve been coddling them this entire time. We’re always by their side. Have you ever seen Seungmin and Hyunjin fighting with each other?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin frowned, scanning his brain for a memory of the two fighting. He didn’t find any. Over the course of the few years Woojin had known them, they had not fought, not even once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his head to stare at Minho in horror. Minho nodded. “They need to learn how to make up and apologize. However…” Minho looked back to Jeongin, who was staring at his hyungs with a dazed look in his eyes. “We need to deal with Jeongin.” Woojin nodded. “Jeongin, you need to forget everything that we talked about here, okay? And protect yourself from anything and everything. This city is much more dangerous than it looks. Minho, should we get him weapons?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need, hyung.” A deep voice interrupted. Woojin and Minho whipped around to come face to face with Lee Felix. “Felix?” Woojin said. Felix nodded, moving his gaze over to the youngest of the group. Jeongin stared back, face hardening and smile dropping. “Who are you?” He asked, glancing over to his hyungs. Felix smirked. “Oh I like this one. My name is Felix. You can call me hyung.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix walked in front of Jeongin, sticking out his hand to the younger. Jeongin grasped it and shook his hand firmly. “My name is Jeongin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix smirked widely, looking uncharacteristically like the Cheshire cat. He shakes Jeongin’s hand a final time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hello Yang Jeongin. Welcome to Noir.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)<br/>i don't really have anything much to say but drop a comment belowwww<br/>oh and next time on From A to Z:<br/>- innie backstory!!<br/>also we're getting closer and closer to the end! only three more chapters left! (i think)<br/>stay safe everyone &lt;3<br/>oh oh and thank you for 1000 hits and 70+ kudos!!! love yall &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeongin doesn’t know what to think when he sees his hyungs fighting. They’re both wrong and right in the same way, but his brain’s too frazzled to tell the difference. All he can understand is that his hyungs- the dream team duo combo that everyone loved in high school is fighting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mind you this is a piece of shit that is unedited and written in an hour because IM SLOW and idek what this is rip</p><p>basically innie's backstory except its not up to my usual standard. may be edited in the future, but nothing much, just fixing up my sentences and word structure when i feel better :D</p><p>DISCLAIMER: in the beginning it says "normal heterosexual parents" i do NOT think that het parents are "normal" please remember that there isn't a normal sexuality, gender whatever. (and im literally so gay it would be a bit hypocritical of me to say smth like that, now wouldn't it?)<br/>hope you enjoy, everyoneeee</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yang Jeongin was a simple person. He came from a simple household. He dressed in simple clothes. He ate simple food. He had simple friends. And maybe, in the end, that was his downfall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of their group of five, Jeongin had the most normal life. Two heterosexual parents, a two story house, a little sister. Normal elementary, middle, and high school life. He liked to sing. His parents let him sing. He wanted nothing more than to sing. His parents let him sing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he found Seungmin, sitting in a corner of the school. One year older and one year wiser, reading a book on a bench under the cherry blossoms. The first thing Jeongin thought of, when he looked at Seungmin for the first time was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin had looked from afar, since that day. Seungmin was the well-loved Sophomore in high school. The one with a cute face and even cuter glasses. Seungmin was the quiet one, the smart one. Well-loved. He also had a fairly normal childhood. Seungmin dressed in simple clothes, ate simple food, had a few simple friends. He had two heterosexual parents, an apartment, and was an only child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin stood out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shined in the midst of the crowd of people that surrounded him. He stood out, and yet, he was one of the normal people Jeongin knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that’s what attracted Jeongin to him, like moths on a flame. Jeongin was stereotypically normal. He didn’t stand out, he blended in with the people around him. He surrounded himself with people like himself, stereotypical normal kids who had been raised in a stereotypically normal household with stereotypically normal </span>
  <em>
    <span>hetersexual </span>
  </em>
  <span>parents in a stereotypically normal school and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeongin just didn’t want it anymore.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Six Years ago:</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>He was sitting there again, Jeongin realized. He only ever sits in that one spot, under the cherry blossoms. He doesn’t seem to have any friends, even though everyone admires him. That might be the reason, that everyone wants to be him but no one wants to be</span><em><span>friend</span></em> <span>him, Jeongin inwardly snorted at his thoughts. </span></p><p>
  <span>He walked over to Seungmin, hesitating briefly before sitting down next to the older. Seungmin didn’t acknowledge him, just kept eating while keeping his gaze straight. Jeongin deflated a bit before stabbing his rice a bit, pushing it around dejectedly. He wasn’t expecting his plan to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of course, but he hadn’t expected Seungmin to ignore him outright. People wave at Seungmin, and he gives them a small smile in return. Jeongin sulks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more minutes pass, and Seungmin still hasn’t taken notice of him. Jeongin’s almost ready to just leave and hide in the library like he’s been doing all year so far, but Seungmin glances at him, and taps his lunch box lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin jolts, spilling some rice onto the floor. He doesn’t take any notice, eyes trained on the older. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin smiles slightly at him. “You should eat, you know.” Jeongin blinks, surprised, before taking a small bite. He chews it and swallows, still staring at Seungmin. “What are you doing here?” Seungmin asks, finally turning his head to look at the younger. Jeongin splutters, looking down with a blush ever present on his face. “I wanted to talk to you.” He answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin’s gaze doesn’t waver. “Why?” “Because you seem interesting and I don’t have any friends.” Jeongin winces at that. He doesn’t want to seem pitiful- because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he has his books and his family and his little sister and his cousins. He doesn’t need anyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But looking at all these people around him, always in groups of at least two, he begins to rethink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why me?” Seungmin asks, and it’s almost as if he doesn’t want to be befriended. Jeongin can sympathize, and maybe he should leave him alone. Still, Jeongin answers his questions because Jeongin’s stubborn like that, in ways even his parents can’t comprehend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re interesting.” He replies. “Why?” Seungmin asks.” “Because you stand out, people admire you, and yet you don’t have any friends.” It becomes a sort of banter soon enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know I don’t have any friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never talk to anyone unless they talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...watch you. I pay attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to befriend me, Yang Jeongin?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin smiles, hand out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin shakes it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s how they start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin and Seungmin quickly become best friends after that. They sit under the cherry blossoms together and talk about their days- being in different grades, there’s always something new happening that one of them doesn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spot next to Seungmin slowly becomes Jeongin’s spot, everyone knows that it’s his. No one tries to take it. Jeongin becomes a sort of reverie to the student population. He’s outcast, but admired. Just like Seungmin is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never intended for this friendship to become what it has. He hadn’t intended to be outcast...politely by everyone else. He didn’t intend to stand out. However, this was the result, and Jeongin would be lying if he said he regretted sitting down at that bench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People fall in love in different ways. Some fall hard, and fast, something akin to love at first sight. Others fall slowly, aware of their growing feelings for the other. Some are a mix of the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin doesn’t realize he’s fallen until it's far too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five Years Ago:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin shouldn’t feel as bad as he does, seeing his spot (it wasn’t even his, really), taken by the new transfer student. He wasn’t even transferring from somewhere foreign, he was just from Apollo. A city on the other side of the country, yes, but in the country nonetheless. Mr. Transfer Student didn’t have any rights to sit next to  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeongin</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s best friend without asking him. (He did, actually, but Jeongin didn’t want to acknowledge it.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truthfully?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, Jeongin didn’t know what hurt more, the fact that his best friend was with someone else, or the fact that he didn’t seem to mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The transfer student- Hyunjin, and Seungmin hit it off well. So well, in fact that Seungmin comes to him the next day, eyes shining bright and happier than he’s ever seen him. Jeongin can’t bring it in him to feel mad, not when the older is like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, it hurts when Seungmin spends two hours at his house, gushing about how “cute” and “polite” and “funny” Hyunjin is. Jeongin plasters on a smile and deals with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He isn’t expecting Hyunjin to accompany them everywhere. Jeongin’s a little miffed, because Seungmin didn’t ask him, but he supposes that he doesn’t need to ask. Why would he want Jeongin’s opinion anyways, when he’s just a dongsaeng who Seungmin took pity on and befriended? Jeongin doesn’t know either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What irks him the most is that he can’t possibly get mad. Hyunjin is an angel, to put it simply. It begins with politeness. He’s exceedingly respectable, always well mannered to the teachers, the staff, people in general. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there’s the friendliness. Hyunjin is so extroverted it hurts, always talking to someone new, making more friends. He always comes back to them, back into Seungmin’s awaiting arms. It makes Jeongin wonder why Hyunjin doesn’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>go away</span>
  </em>
  <span>, since he has so many options to choose one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there’s the kindness. Hyunjin is always so willing to help someone else, always putting his safety above others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin doesn’t judge anyone else. He doesn’t judge Seungmin’s odd habit of building random things, or Seungmin’s dream of building a tracker and being a hacker. He doesn’t make a face when Seungmin says that line with a wink. No, his smiles are always genuine. Jeongin hates it. Hyunjin is the kind of person everyone wants to be. His parents want him to be like Hyunjin. He knows he’s being replaced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a while for Jeongin to realize that Hyunjin’s an outcast as well. People admire him, people look up to him, people know he’s perfect, people act like Jeongin. No one wants to be friends with them, no matter how hard he tries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin understands it a bit better now. Seungmin knows the feeling. He’s someone who understands the kinds of person Hyunjin is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin stops hating Hyunjin after that. It doesn’t make it hurt any less when he knows he’s being replaced, slowly but surely. It still hurts, but he knows that after everything is over, Seungmin will be happier than he’s ever been in his entire life. Jeongin’s proof? His smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The school isn’t particularly hmophobic, but it’s still there. The bullies make it hard for people like Jeongin to find love. There are a countless number of people who are bullied for being gay. No one seems to stop it or care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a reason Jeongin doesn’t know (that’s a lie, he’s the first one who realizes it), Seungmin and Hyunjin aren’t bullied or given any trouble when they start dating. It’s because they look </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> well together, wrapped up in each other’s embrace, that no one can bring themselves to give them a hard time because of it. Hyunjin and Suengmin are each other’s soulmates, and everyone seems to know it. They both seem to know it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin’s truly a third wheel now. It’s practically set in stone. (It isn’t set in stone, it’s set in a tree. The very tree at which Jeongin first met Seungmin. The initials ‘H.H x K.S’ are engraved, inside a heart. Jeongin’s initials lie at the bottom of the tree, where it is bound to be covered up soon enough.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The years go by. Jeongin makes new friends, he doesn’t talk to Seungmin and Hyunjin much anymore. He doesn’t feel the overwhelming urge to curl into a ball and cry when he sees them together. He doesn’t know what the feeling is, or how to deal with it, but he knows that it’s going away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin is still Jeongin’s best friend, and nothing, not even a new best friend turned boyfriend can change that. They still have sporadic sleep over when Hyunjin’s too busy to attend, they still judge other people for their lack of fashion sense while Hyunjin tries to stop them from being too mean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve become a trio, yes, but Jeongin has always been shoved to the side. He never realizes anything until it’s much too late- whether it be his homework, a test, his food, or his unrequited feelings for both Seungmin and Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Present:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin doesn’t know what to think when he sees his hyungs fighting. They’re both wrong and right in the same way, but his brain’s too frazzled to tell the difference. All he can understand is that his hyungs- the dream team duo combo that everyone loved in high school is fighting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Them fighting is a common occurrence, light banter coming from it as they disagree over music and fashion. Them arguing over what to eat happens daily. Seungmin and Hyunjin </span>
  <em>
    <span>fighting</span>
  </em>
  <span>, however, has never happened, ever, not in the four years they’ve been dating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know what to feel when he sees them run off in opposite directions, nor when they say those hurtful comments towards each other. He knows they don’t mean any of them, that it’s a one time, sporadic event that will likely never happen again because the two fools are so hopelessly in love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his brain can’t seem to accept it, not when he has two hyungs to comfort. He doesn’t know whom to run after first. He doesn’t know anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin comes from a normal family. He used to lead a simple life with simple people. That life was broken by Kim Seungmin, and then Hwang Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin doesn’t know what to do except to bury his head into a hyung’s chest- he isn’t sure which ones, and cry. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i literally dont like this chapter but its OKAY i wanted to write it because we needed a bit of Jeongin. I also want to wrap this up as quick as I can but the words wouldn't flow and once they did they didn't turn out too well but meh. ANYWAYS i have diverged so FAR from my plot otline idek whats happening but we're probably going to get the seungjin making up?? that's probably what should be put next bUT IDK *sigh*</p><p>anyways if you have any plot ideas or ideas in general cause i have the main plot down but i need to refine it but im dry, tell me! i love more ideas, and if you want a reference/joke/whatever the heck added into a chapter i will gladly work that in!  this is almosttt done (as ive been saying for the past month rip) and will probably end in about two months, give or take. (if i finish in less im proud of myself)</p><p>drop a comment, i always respond! have a wonderful day/night/whatever and stay safe &lt;3</p><p>SSP:<br/>- read my other fics!<br/>- you're my wave (crash your lips against mine) completed!! seungsung adorableness plus color aesthetic<br/>- *insert title here* (chatfic, not completed, updates are random and sporadic but whats new...main ships)<br/>- sunlight (vamp!chan, witch!Jisung, fairy!minho that gets updated like once a month but its still cute so *shrugs*)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeongin whimpered, burying his head in the crook of Woojin’s neck and shoulder, basking in the heat the older radiated. Woojin’s hugs were the best kind of hugs, the ones that made you feel all sorts of ways and feels. But most of all...Woojin’s hugs felt like home. And all along, home was what Jeongin wanted the most. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>unedited as always, if there are mistakes then comment and ill fix them uwu<br/>have fun~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Woojin slapped Felix’s hand away. “Felix what the hell are you doing?” Felix smiled at him calmly. “Boss’s orders, hyung. Jeongin’s part of Noir now.” Woojin scowled. “We don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> him there, Felix.” Beside him, Jeongin flinched, shrinking back in on himself. Only Minho seemed to notice, gathering the younger into his arms apologetically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> if Jieun told you to hire Innie into Noir but it’s not happening.” Woojin growled, stepping closer to the younger and towering over him. Felix looked up at him, expression dark. “You haven’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>learned</span>
  </em>
  <span>, have you? You can’t disobey my aunt.” “And why is that? You don’t need Jeongin, Felix. You don’t need him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin frowned. “Hyung, you can’t stop me-” “And who says I can’t stop you, Jeonngin?” Woojin said, voice laced with anger. Jeongin’s eyes widened and he shrunk back into Minho’s embrace, whimpering. Woojin didn’t relent, but there was a lick of sadness in his eyes as he looked at the younger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeongin, listen to me carefully. If you agree to this you could die at any moment. Don’t do it.” Jeongin wanted to tell his hyung that he could die at any moment in general- after all, who knew when something was going to go terribly wrong? But he could tell that his hyung wasn’t in the mood for jokes or games. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix scoffed, stepping forward in front of Jeongin. “He doesn't even know what he’s agreeing to, hyung.” Felix said. Woojin bristled. “Yes, that’s my point exactly, Felix. He doesn’t know how dangerous this entire operation is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felic smiled slyly and spread his tiny hands out. “So let us explain everything to him, hyung. Let’s lay everything down, brick by brick and the both of you, yes the </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you Jeongin.” Felix said at the frown on Jeongin’s face. “Woojin hyung is like your guardian in this case.” He grinned. “Your real parents will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin shook his head firmly. “He could be targeted if he talks to someone.” Woojin said, looking around nervously. Felix’s face dell in a rare display of emotion and he laid a hand on Woojin’s shoulder. “Hyung...if we’re being honestly, then Jeongin’s probably already being watched. He’s a close friend of yours and we’re honestly very lucky that he hasn’t been attacked yet.” Felix softly said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin paled. Jeongin is so, so much more than a friend to him. Woojin practically raised him since the younger was in the senior year of high school, trying to erase the homophobic slurs and degration his biological parents gave him. And now Jeongin’s been put in grave danger,just by being near him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin closes his eyes and breaths in deeply, calming himself. Then he turned around on his heel. “Come on, all of you. We need to get to IU.” Felix huffed under his breath and rolled his eyes, running after Woojin. “That’s what I’ve been saying all along, hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin sniffled and buried his head in Minho’s chest. Minho wrapped his arms around him, shushing the younger quietly. “It’ll be alright Innie. It’s going to be alright. We’ll figure everything out, bit by bit.” Jeongin blinked his wide eyes up at him. “Woojin hyung isn’t mad at me, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It breaks Minho’s heart to hear him say that, considering the fact that Woojin is more of a parent than his biological parents have ever been to him. “No, of course not, Jeonginnie. He’s just very worried. Now come on. They’re getting further and further away from us. We don’t want them to go too far, hmm?” Jeongin nodded and the pair began to work their way to the other two ahead of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrive at the flower shop, Woojin and Jeongin still separated by the other two boys who are in between them. The shop has been closed for the past week or so, since it’s become too dangerous for them to accept customers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily for them, IU was never started for profit purposes (perks of owning a really big company that basically worked for the government and got free champagne from the President). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun’s waiting for them inside, looking extremely pleased with herself when they walk in. Jieun’s heels clack against the floor as she walks over to Jeongin, extending a well manicured hand. “Hello, Yang Jeongin, my name is Lee Jieun, CEO of Noir.” Woojin’s eyes widened. CEO? Well, now he knew what position of power Jieun held in the company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin gulped dryly but shook her hand shakily. “Hello, Miss Jieun. M-My name is Yang Jeongin. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He whispered, looking down. Jieun cooed and tilted his face up so she could look him in the eye. “Don’t be scared, child. You’re safe here.” Woojin scoffed. “Miss Jieun, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> is he safe here? We need to send all my friends to, oh I don’t know some other country. They aren’t safe here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun nodded calmly, letting go of Jeongin’s chin. “That’s what we should be doing, yes, if KQ didn’t already have their eyes on us. The best course of action to keep him safe is to keep him here, with us, Woojin. Here with </span>
  <em>
    <span>protection</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Woojin bit his lip nervously, sighing. “Fine.  But I don’t want him involved in </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything else</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Jieun nodded, waving him off. “Don’t worry, Woojin, he won’t be part of the operation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at Jeongin, smiling. “Unless you have any fighting experience, Jeonginnie?” Fighting experience? The only fighting experience Jeongin had was the time where he yelled at a boy for hitting on Hyunjin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin shook his head rapidly. “No, I don’t have any. None at all.” Jieun nodded. “Thought so. Do your parents live here?” Jeongin shook his head again. “No, when I went to college they moved back to Athens. I live in an apartment with Seungmin and Hyunjin, or at Woojin hyung’s place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun smiled at him warmly. “You’re going to have to stay with me, then. For maybe about a month. Are you okay with that, Jeongin?” He looked around nervously at the room. The circular table at which they sat and the bookshelves filled to the brim with books and a plethora of plants. “But why am I going to have to say...with you, wherever that is? What’s all this talk of danger.” Jieun’s face fell, and she patted Jeongin’s head in sympathy. “We can’t tell you that, unless you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to die, of course.” Woojin started to protest, but Jeongin paled and shook his head. “No thank you, Miss Jieun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun beamed, clapping her hands in excitement. “Perfect! I have already moved your things to my nearest apartment! Seungmin and Hyunjin’s possessions are there as well. Do not fear for your friends or your safety while within this apartment. There’s a group of security that surrounds it. Oh, and make sure you go with someone every time you step out of the apartment. Take a security guard with you, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin frowned and then nodded. He glanced at Woojin who was staring at him with concern in his eyes. “Will anyone die?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pin drop silence followed his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears began to brim in Woojin’s eyes and he asked for some time alone with Jeongin. The three others did as he asked, showing signs of encouragement to him as he passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were all filed out of the room, Woojin shot forward around the table and gathered Jeongin in his arms. Jeongin whimpered and began to cry, sneaking his hands around Woojin’s neck. “H-Hyung, what’s happening? What’s going to happen to everyone and Seungmin and Hyunjin?” Woojin rocked him back and forth, glad for the fact that Jeongin still managed to fit into his lap. “It’s okay, Innie. It’s all going to be okay, don’t worry. Everything’s going to be fine, we just need to give it time, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin whimpered, burying his head in the crook of Woojin’s neck and shoulder, basking in the heat the older radiated. Woojin’s hugs were the best kind of hugs, the ones that made you feel all sorts of ways and feels. But most of all...Woojin’s hugs felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And all along, home was what Jeongin wanted the most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t find a home with his homophobic family, he felt left out with Hyunjin and Seungmin, nothing had ever gone right until he met Woojin. Ironically or unironically, Woojin had pseudo-adopted him, and erased all the bad memories associated with his parents, filling them with good ones. Woojin was home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin’s arms tightened around Jeongin protectively, pulling the younger closer to his chest. He dropped a faint kiss on Jeongin’s temple, rocking him slowly again. “Everything’s going to be okay, Innie. I’m sorry I snapped at you before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin smiled and nuzzled closer to his hyung. “It’s okay, hyungie, I understood why you did it.” Woojin smiled, and they stayed like that for a while longer before Jeongin spoke up again, a slight tremor in his voice. “Hyung...what’s going to happen to Seungmin hyung and Hyunjin hyung?” Woojin sighed. “Don’t worry about that, Innie. Minho’s going to talk to him and fix it. You know those two, they can’t be mad at each other for long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin hummed. “Was Seungmin hyung wrong?” He asked. “Do you think he was wrong?” Jeongin nodded. “He shouldn’t have betrayed your trust in him like that, even if we promised to not have secrets from each other. But I don’t think Hyunjin hyung should have yelled at him that much. It wasn’t fair to both of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin smiled. “That’s right, baby. Both of them were in the wrong, and they both know it. Soon they're going to go back to being the adorable couple they are.” Jeongin giggled. “They’re really cute together, hyung.” Woojin hummed, agreeing. “They really are. They really are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stayed in that position for a while longer, enjoying each other’s warmth before Woojin pushed Jeongin off his lap gently. “Come on, let’s go join the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, Minho was yelling at someone through his phone. Felix was looking severely disappointed at the phone and Jieun was nowhere in sight, probably overseeing the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Seungmin what you did was wrong! You completely invaded Woojin hyung’s privacy! It is none of your business if he gets a boyfriend it’s none of your business if he gets a girlfriend, it’s none of your business if he does anything that isn’t life threatening! Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know what’s happening right now is life threatening but did you know that? No! No you did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> know that Seungmin, don’t give me all that bullshit when you know it’s not true. Now what’s going to happen is that both you </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> your boyfriend are going to get targeted and you aren’t there with him, Kim Seungmin. Yes, I will be yelling at him after I finish yelling at you because what he did wasn’t okay, but you need to understand that what you did was unacceptable!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho caught Woojin’s eyes and gestured to the phone angrily. Woojin rolled his eyes, and pushed Jeongin to Felix, who smiled shyly at Jeongin and waved. Jeongin’s eyes lit up at the sight of Felix’s tiny hands and rushed over, comparing the two immediately and giggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin took the phone from Minho’s hand. “Hello? Seungmin? Yeah, it’s me, Woojin. No, yes I forgive you I know you’re sorry but that’s not important right now. You get why what you did was dangerous, right? Good. Now you need to track down your dumbass boyfriend and kiss him till he drops or whatever and bring him to IU. Preferably alive. A dead Hyunjin is a useless Hyunjin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Seungmin, his good looks will do us no good as a sacrifice to the gods, be quiet and go get him. I love you too, bye darling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin handed the phone back to Minho who was still seething. “Lay off, Min. He got it, and it’s the first time something like this has happened. You’ve yelled at the kid enough, we need to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>priority</span>
  </em>
  <span> here, okay?” Minho scoffed but nodded anyways, turning his gaze to where Felix was dazzling Jeongin with all sorts of flowers and making a flower crown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was going to be alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin cursed, pocketing his phone and running towards the park. He shouldn’t have put that stupid tracker, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what was he thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears began to flow down his cheeks at the thought of betraying his hyung’s trust in him and possibly putting everyone he loved in danger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goddamnit, Seungmin why can’t you think?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wiped his tears haphazardly as he ran past a yellow haired boy. Weird. He looked slightly familiar. Seungmin whirled around to look for the bright haired boy but he was already gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin’s blood ran cold. This is what Minho had meant when he said that they were being followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin sprinted towards the park again. Hyunjin always went there, to where they had met for the first time. The bench under the cherry blossoms, with their initials carved into the wood. That was where he should be. And if he wasn’t…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin ran faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made it to the park, and weaved in between the trees, knowing all the shortcuts to get to his boyfriend faster. Seeing him, Seungmin let the tears flow freely down his face and flew into Hyunjin’s chest, wrapping his arms around his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin stumbled back a few steps, arms twining around Seungmin’s waist on instinct. “Minnie,” He gasped, pulling his sobbing boyfriend closer to him. Seungmin sniffled, hugging Hyunjin tightly. “Jinnie I’m so sorry, I said so many bad things to you and did so many bad things, I’m really really sorry. I shouldn’t have made the tracker at all, and definitely shouldn’t have used it to track Woojin hyung’s whereabouts. I’m so sorry I betrayed your trust in me.” Seungmin gasped out, looking up at Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin shook his head. “I said bad things too, Minnie, things that I shouldn’t have said. I’m so sorry, baby. And it’ll take a while until I can trust you fully, but we’ll get there, okay? As long as you don’t do something like this ever again. Okay?” Seungmin nodded frantically. “I’m really sorry.” He whispered, hiding his face in Hyunjin’s neck. Hyunjin stroked his head fondly. “Stop apologizing, sweetheart, you’re okay.” Then he realized that Seungmin was breathing heavily, sweat sparkling on the edges of his hairline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you run here, Minnie?” Seungmin nodded, suddenly panicked. “Hyunjin, Minho hyung and Woojin hyung said that we aren’t safe anymore and we need to get back to IU as fast as we can.” Hyunjin frowned and looked around them. “And they have all of our stuff at another apartment that Miss Jieun owns. We’re sharing it with Innie, just like the apartment back home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin frowned. “Okay, that’s good. What’s happening, though, Minnie?” Seungmin gave him a wry smile. “Honestly, Jinnie? I have absolutely no idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re greeted by Jeongin when the door of the shop opens. The boy is looking at the couple with hesitance in his eyes, gauging whether they’re back on good terms or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin smiled at him and nodded. Jeongin beamed and rushed forward to hug the both of them happily. “Seungmin hyung, you know what you did was bad, right?” Jeongin scolded. Seungmin smiled wryly. “Yes, Innie, I did. I need to apologize to Woojin hyung.” “Apology accepted, Seungminnie.” Woojin said, walking into the room. Seungmin rushed forward into Woojin’s open arms and hugged him. “I’m sorry hyung.” He says, words mumbled into the other’s shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin sighed into Seungmin’s hair, the familiar scent centering him. “It’ll be okay, Minnie. It’ll be okay, soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun walked in and smiled apologetically. “Sorry to break this up but we need to talk. Follow me?” She asked, and promptly turned on her heel and walked into the backroom. Woojin herded everyone after her, sitting the kids down at the circular table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun patted the table quietly as she observed all of the faces settling down in her backroom. “Seungmin, Hyunjin, you’ve heard about the change in living space?” Seungmin nodded, one arm slung over Jeongin’s shoulders and another holding Hyunjin’s hand. Jieun smiled at them sadly. “I apologize for the inconvenience you all are going through, but it can’t be helped. It would be most satisfactory if you listened to us.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio nodded nervously. What was so important, or dangerous that they needed to be protected in their own city?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin, I’d like to use your skills, if that’s okay?” Jieun proposed, looking serious. Seungmin blinked, frowning. “Use...my skills?” Felix nodded. “Your tracking and hacking skills. We could use them.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin’s breath hitched. “But..why me? I’m sure you have plenty of trackers in your company.” Felix nodded, taking over for his aunt. “Yes, but you are already in our protection. You already know about the situation- or at least more than anyone else in the company does. We can’t allow anyone else to know about this, otherwise the President will be after our heels.” Jieun nodded. “And the President is one of the most powerful, stupid, and good looking person in this world.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin frowned, looking down. “I...I don’t know whether I’ll be able to do it.” He whispered. Woojin sighed. “Seungmin, we all know that you know you can do it, if you put your head into it. If you agree, then there’s a higher possibility that Hyunjin and Jeongin will live. You also have much more to lose than the average tracker in the company, you know. It’ll give you the… </span>
  <em>
    <span>encouragement</span>
  </em>
  <span> to work harder and be perfect in every way.” He said, smirking.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin’s eyes widened. “I’ll do it.” He immediately said. Felix smirked, sending a thankful look at Woojin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now, we need to discuss what you’re going to do. More often than not, you’ll be here, in the flower shop. This is the safest you can possibly be, now that we have ITZY surrounding the premises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ITZY? The group that works for Eclipse?” Hyunjin asked, eyes wide. He looked out of the window frantically. Seungmin frowned, rubbing circles in Hyunjin’s wrist to try and calm him down. “Yes, the one that works for Eclipse.” Felix said. “Eclipse and Noir are together. Why do you ask?” Felix questioned, eyebrows furrowed in concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hwang Yeji’s my sister.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun winced. “Yeji’s your twin?” Hyunjin nodded, slumping back in his seat when he didn’t find his sister outside. Jieun offered him a mint. Hyunjin took it. “If it’s any consolation, then Yeji’s one of the most talented fighters we have at the moment. She’ll survive, even if KQ attacks, which they won’t as of now. Your sister will be safe, and she knows what she’s doing, Hyunjin, try not to worry too much..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin bit his lip and nodded. “What about my parents? Do they know about all of this?” Jieun nodded apologetically. “I informed them of the very basics. They knew what they were getting into when they let Yeji train for Eclipse. They send you their love.” Hyunjin nodded again, less frantically this time. “This...KQ won’t attack the city, right? They won’t do anything to anyone who isn’t related to Woojin hyung in any way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin shook his head this time, answering the younger’s questions. “KQ won’t show themselves, They’re objective is to have me, at least for now. They aren’t going to do anything right now.” Hyunjin nodded again. “Okay.”He said. “Okay, that’s- that’s good then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun smiled at Hyunjin, reaching over the table and pressing her palms to Hyunjin’s. Her hands barely covered Hyunjin’s physical, but her presence was enough to cover his fears, a warm motherly smile present on her face. “At the end of this, everything will be okay, alright?” Hyunjin nodded, smiling shyly at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix clapped his tiny hands together in a poor imitation of Jieun, giggling. Jieun rolled her eyes and hit him on the head gently. “I’ll call everyone else here so we can...plan?” He asked, looking to Jieun for confirmation. She nodded, shooing her nephew away. “Yep. Tell everyone to come in pairs or groups. No one comes alone.” Felix gave her a thumbs up. “Got it.” Then he scuttled away to the phone, humming Woojin’s song under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun had sent everyone but the five of them into the flower shop to keep themselves busy and catch up with each other. Her, Felix, Changbin, Chan, Minho, and Jisung were sitting around the table. “So. As you know, Seungmin is our resident tracker. You will get trackers made by him that’ll show us your position. They also function as high powered radios, so we will be able to communicate with you while you are in Z. What you need to do is just go there, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>scout</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Scout only. Do not comunicate with KQ and just get as much information as you can. This is important, okay? You must not get killed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone around the table nodded in understanding. No dying. They could do that. All they had to do was stay alive. “The most important things you need to find are: where the headquarters are, how to get in quickly and quietly, and possible weaknesses for the people if you see them. Luckily, Z is fairly small, so it shouldn’t be too hard to find it. Felix, go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix nodded, deep voice rolling over the group in commanding waves. “All of you take my orders. This is non negotiable. I have the most experience here, so if I tell you to run even if we don’t have the information we need, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>run</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Does everyone understand that?” They nodded again, this time looking a bit more apprehensive. “If anyone wants out, say it now. It’s your last chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one moved a muscle, jaws set as they stared at Felix. Jieun let her eyes rake over them in satisfaction before getting up and patting Felix on the shoulder. The door to the flower shop opened in the background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yongsun unnie is here. I better meet her now. Felix, explain everything else. This is the first step in stopping whatever those fools are doing. Don’t mess it up.” With those words lingering over their heads, Jieun gracefully exited the room, dress flowing after her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unnie, what did you get?” Jieun asked, settling into an armchair. Yongsun sighed, pacing in front of her. “They’re planning something. That’s all I got from their records. They also have some kind of list for...growing bacteria.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bacteria? Are you sure?” Jieun asked. Yongsun sighed. “Yes, I am very sure. Jieun. Bacteria. It’s not a common one either, and they take a long time to grow.” Jieun hummed in thought. “How long until adulthood?” “About six years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun’s eyes widened. “Are you sure it’s six? And not five?” She asked, standing up from her chair and holding onto Yongsun’s shoulder to keep herself steady. “Yes, yes, Jieun. Six years.” Jieun let out a relieved breath. “Good. That means we still have time left.” Yongsun cursed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But not much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung. What is happening?” Seonghwa looked up from his computer. “What?” Wooyoung frowned. “What’s going to happen, after we complete it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put him in room 4419, of course. Wooyoung, we’ve been over this. Countless times.” Wooyoung nodded. “It’ll all pay off in the end, right?” Seonghwa looked up at him. “Come here.” He said, arms wide open. Wooyoung didn’t hesitate, flying over the desk and curling up in Seonghwa’s arms. He shook, crying into Seonghwa’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be okay, Wooyoungie. You know that even if it doesn’t work out, even if we lose, even if nothing works out, we’re going to stick together. Okay? You know that, right baby? We aren’t ever going to leave any of you behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung sniffled. “E-Even if I mess up and ruin everything?” Seonghwa’s eyes filled with tears. “Of course. Of course, baby, this...this is important, you know that. But if you messed up, I wouldn’t abandon you.” He chuckled. “Even if I wanted to, Hongjoong would never let it happen. All six of you are stuck with us forever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung sighed in contentment. “I won’t mess up, hyung.” Seonghwa smirked. “I know you won’t.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:D<br/>i couldnt resist writing the Seonghwa/Wooyoung part at the end, but now I'm sad because of what I have in store for them :( well rip<br/>anywayssss i don't have much to say except to stay safe!!<br/>and to comment, please comment, they make my day and ill always reply if you wantttt<br/>ily all~</p><p>SSP:<br/>-( i have a new oneshot read it if you wish it's called Coffee and Monster Energy Drinks Do Not Mix it's basically woochan college on crack )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Somewhere behind them, a group of birds fly out of the forest. The tips of a gray building can be seen peeking aboves the trees. They’re gaining a lead on the bears now, who have started to slow down now that the group is almost out of the forest. Felix thinks that they’re lucky, being able to survive these animals for so long. Then he realizes that he’s jinxed himself. </p><p>Jisung screams. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes this is the last chapter! i know i said two more chapters but I realized it wouldn't have fit properly, so here you go everyone!</p><p>have fun~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Felix didn’t really know what he was expecting when he took four other people with him to the most crime infested country in the world to find...crime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plane ride wasn’t the problem. It went surprisingly well, considering that tensions ran high the entire twelve hours. Putting five dangerous young adults on a tiny plane heading for a dangerous country on a dangerous mission to scout out a dangerous group of people is dangerous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t expect it to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad. Sure, they were in a forest, In the middle of nowhere. And yes, they could kind of see the KQ Headquarters, but that might as well have been their eyesight playing a cruel trick on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been dropped off at the closest major city to where they thought the headquarters were. Once they checked out the city (giving frequent reports to Seungmin) they had put all of their belongings in the most secure hotel they could find in the city. It wasn’t a good one, the walls were cracked and crumbling, the air smelled stale, and there was hardly a person in sight. Then they left Chan at the hotel to watch over their bags because he was the best at defensive combat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now him, Jisung, Minho, and Changbin were stuck inside a forest that was dark, creepy, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It also had very tall trees, which served no purpose but to make their life even harder than it already was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix was surprised that something hadn’t gone wrong before this, honestly. They had managed to enter the forest unnoticed. It was unusual, but Felix could only assume that enough people went into the forest for it to be considered normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they weren’t exactly “normal” in this town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Presently, they’re all crowded around what seems to be a bear. A very large brown bear that looks like it wants to kill them and then eat them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idly, Felix thinks that it looks like Woojin. He immediately banishes the thought from his head. He isn't fighting Woojiin, he’s fighting a wild animal that’s probably taller than him and could break all 206 of his bones with one swipe of those paws. Woojin’s hands are large too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut the fuck up, Lee Felix</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys.” Jisung’s voice is soft. “What do we do.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know, Jisung, how about we try to survive? Because surviving would be really great right now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Minho hisses under his breath. “We could try and creeping away slowly, but I don’t think this is a normal bear.” Felix doesn’t think it’s a normal bear either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last time he checked, bears didn’t have red eyes. Or really long nails that looked like they could stab Felix and kill him. Felix did not want to die. He still hasn’t graduated college yet! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually, when faced with a bear, we’re supposed to make lots of noise to try and scare it away but if we do that, then we run the risk of the alarms ringing on us because there is not way the KQ Headquarters are not in front of us and oh shit we are surrounded by more bears this is wonderful this is great and we are going to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you, Minho, for that wonderful speech on how the four of them are going to die a sad death. By a bunch of </span>
  <em>
    <span>bears</span>
  </em>
  <span>, nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now they actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> surrounded by bears in a semicircle. They don’t seem keen on attacking the boys, but instead driving them away. But they can’t run. They haven’t acquired the specific position on the headquarter, nor the best spots to infiltrate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can bears climb trees?” Changbin asks. Felix doesn’t know. But he thinks that they can. “Yes.” Minho whispers. “They are particularly good climbers. We have nowhere to go but backwards. Let’s just creep backwards, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all agree, murmuring their assent as the step back carefully. All five bears’ eyes are trained on them. 10 pairs of red eyes glaring menacingly at these four barely-adult boys. They don’t have much of a chance and all of them know it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A twig snaps. Somewhere above them, a bird caws. A crow. Aren’t they signs of bad luck in some cultures or is that just Felix’s brain making things worse than they already are?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix’s brain must be right, because the bears take their moment of hesitation to pounce. They run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix is the fastest runner out of all of them, years of training has made him lithe and strong, but even he has a hard time outrunning the mutant bears. Jisung seems to be the slowest, lagging behind a foot or so. One bear’s jaw is an inch away from snapping Jisung in half. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere behind them, a group of birds fly out of the forest. The tips of a gray building can be seen peeking aboves the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re gaining a lead on the bears now, who have started to slow down now that the group is almost out of the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix thinks that they’re lucky, being able to survive these animals for so long. Then he realizes that he’s jinxed himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung screams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More birds fly away, the wind rustling their feathers as they leave the forest behind them. There are only four bears with them now. Under one is Jisung’s body, blood soaking out of his arm and side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone freezes. The scent of blood wafts into the air from Jisung, who whimpers slightly, shifting. The bears are frozen now, staring at them with their great red eyes, growling deeply. Jisung whimpers louder, blood staining the leaves under him. Content with their prey, the bears do not move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho growls, eyes shining in the darkness. He leaps forward suddenly, lifting Jisung up and placing him in Changbin’s arms, then darting forward in between the bears. slashing their sides with his daggers as he does so. Changbin fumbles with the body in his arms, hissing out apologies when he accidentally touched Jisung’s wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix curses as the bears roar, turning around to go chase after Minho. “Hyung, go to Chan hyung with Jisung and get him all wrapped up. Me and Minho will go and get the rest of the information. Relay important parts to Jieun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix doesn’t wait for an answer, taking out his knives and running after Minho. He should have figured this was going to happen, considering how close Jisung and Minho had gotten in the past few weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. He couldn’t see Minho anywhere. Hoping that the older’s radio was on, Felix said, “Hyung? Hyung where are you, you need to give me your location so that I can find you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Static. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix tries again. He’s close to the headquarters, can see the cracked concrete and the vines, can hear the slow hum of humanity within the walls. “Hyung. Answer me now so that I can make sure you aren’t dead.” There isn’t an answer, but there’s something that sounds like heavy breathing and a slash of a knife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise gives Felix hope, and he runs faster. His energy is quickly draining, leg muscles screaming for him to stop and give them some </span>
  <em>
    <span>rest</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Felic ignores them. He doesn’t have time to be resting when one of his team is in danger and probably fighting four mutant bears by himself with two </span>
  <em>
    <span>daggers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix can hear Minho’s voice in his headpiece </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he lets out a relieved breath. “Minho. Where are you? Give me some kind of sign so I can get to you and help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho coughs. “Okay. Okay. I’m like right next to the headquarters. In a tree. A tall tree.” “I thought you said bears can climb trees.” “Yes they can, Felix but they need to figure out which tree to climb, they aren’t going to randomly climb any tree that they see fit. I don’t think they can see me or hear me, and I don’t have any blood on me so they shouldn’t be able to smell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix sighs and slows down so he’s walking. He’s in front of the headquarters. If anyone were to be on the roof they would see him. “I can see you.” Minho whispers. The connection is much better here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Felix breathes, moving back into the shrubbery. “Keep an eye out for me. I’m going to climb this tree next to me. You can see it?” “Yes.” “Okay. Okay the bears aren’t around me?” A pause. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfect. Felix climbs the tree. It’s fairly tall, tall enough so that if the bears </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> find him he’ll have enough time to get to another tree. Hopefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s odd, the way that even when he gets to the top of the tree he doesn’t see the bears. There’s probably more than fifty in this forest, guarding the headquarters. It hits Felix when he hears Minho whimper slightly. “Wait, hyung aren’t you scared of heights?” “It is not the time to be talking about my weaknesses, Felix hurry up so that we can get back to the hotel and make sure Jisung is safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix winces, He can’t imagine how hard it must be for Minho in a situation like this, so he doesn’t even try. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scans the building. Minho is in front of him, knuckles white against the branch of his tree. There’s multiple entrances to the headquarters. Office is probably at the bottom floor. He can see some people working on the top floor through the tiny windows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing his binoculars to his face, Felix squints. They have...some kind of petri lab dishes? Is that what they’re called? Felix didn’t pay much attention in bio in high school but he can’t be sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho confirms it. “They’re growing bacteria strains. All of it on blood agar.” Felix’s blood runs cold. Minho’s closer to the side of the building than he is. “They….I think they have a farm, Felix. They’re raising animals, possibly testing the bacteria on them.” Felix wanted to throw up. “That’s terrible.” He could hear Minho’s hum. It was shaky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can go back now, right? We have possible entrances, where the lab is, an office? Done?” Minho asked. “Yeah, let’s go. Can you get down by yourself?” Minho hesitated. “I..have no idea. I’ll try to climb down these branches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix hummed his confirmation before realizing why something felt off. It was shaking. Everything was shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix.” Minho whispers, his voice crackly in Felix’s headpiece. “Felix why is there a bear behind you?” Felix looked down. They were surrounded on the bottom. The bears would be climbing the lower branches of the tree in almost no time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho I’m so sorry but you are going to have to pretend you like heights because we both need to do some Tarzan shit right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix could see Minho’s face pale from twenty feet away. “Oh fuck me.” He whimpered. Felix grimaced. “We need to get out, okay hyung? Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix jumped to the tree in front of him, swinging along the branches. He could feel the bear behind him snapping at his head, the stale breath washing over him. Felix didn’t stop and see how Minho was doing next to him, knowing that the older would be doing fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix swung to the next tree, his tiny hands scrambling for a grip on the bark. It stung into his palm and he winced, cursing. He should have worn his gloves, shit. He heard a branch snap behind him, a thud a few seconds later. The growling behind him was gone. If his ears were right, then the bear had fallen out of the tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix swung himself up so that he was now squatting on the branch instead of hanging from it by his hands. There were no bears around him, but there were still a few bears down below. They all had slash marks on their backs and near their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix! What are you doing, run!” Minho...was below him. “What the hell are you doing down there, Minho?” Felix yelled. Minho was surrounded by the bears again. One of his ankles was swollen and red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere not far behind them, blaring alarms sounded. The bears tensed up. Minho was still breathing heavily, chest heaving with each exhale. He had all of his weight on his uninjured leg. His hands were bloody and there was a gash on his right cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bears left them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix realized that there were footsteps coming towards him. He swung down to a lower branch and stuck his hand out. “Hyung, grab my hand, there are people coming. We set off the alarm.” He whispered. Minho turned towards him, his face screwed up in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix leaned forward more to grasp Minho’s wrists, pulling him up slowly. Minho breathes heavily and groans softly when he’s sitting on the branch with Felix. Felix hates disturbing him, but they need to get to the higher branches. And soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix climbs to the higher branch, leaning down to tug Minho up. Minho isn’t a complete dead weight- he’s climbing up mostly by himself, but it still takes some time since they have to be wary of Minho’s sprained ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make their way up a few branches, until they’re completely covered by the branches. And just in time, too, since they see two figures walking around under them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling you we should get rid of those stupid bears. They’re always setting off the alarm.” One of the figures says. The pair seem to be about their age, and they’re armed. The other scoffs. “We need the bears to scare off the intruders though. And Hongjoong hyung spent too long making those bacteria strains.” Person 1 snorted. “They were an experiment and you know it. But are you sure that the bears set off the alarms this time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Person 2 rolls their eyes. “Yes, I’m sure. Which pair of idiots would manage to get close enough to the headquarters to even set off the alarm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peron 1 hums. “True.” Person 2 tugs Person 1 back. “Come on, San, there aren’t any humans in here. Stop worrying so much, you know we don’t have enough time for all of this.” Person 2- San presses a kiss to Person 1’s neck. “Wooyoung, baby, we’ll be okay.” Wooyoung hums. “I know. Now hurry up and get your amazing ass back to headquarters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho and Felix hold their breaths as the pair walk back to headquarters. They wait for a few more minutes before Felix decides it’s safe. Felix climbs down the tree carefully, helping Minho come down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they reach the ground, the pair let out twin sighs of relief. Minho is leaning against the tree heavily, panting. Felix squats down to look at his ankle, rolling up the older’s pants. His ankle is heavily swollen and red. “How did you even manage to get this, hyung?” Felix asks. Minho shifts a little, wincing. “Fell off the fucking tree.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Because you’re afraid of heights?” Minho turns red, looking away. “Yes.” Felix snorts, ripping the torn fabric of his sleeve and wrapping it around Minho’s ankle and a flat piece of board to create a makeshift cast. “That should feel a bit better for now, until we get to the hotel. We have a lot of walking to do,” Minho curses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think I’ve forgotten you foregoing honorifics, brat.” Minho says, arm around Felix’s thin frame as they hobble towards the exit of the forest. Felix can only pray that nothing comes and attacks them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had other things on my mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, such as keeping us both alive so that Jisung doesn’t flip out and kill me.” Minho quiets. “Do you think he’s okay?” His voice is wavering again, and Felix knows it isn’t from the pain of his ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s probably fine, hyung, just annoyed. Changbin hyung is one of our best medics, and I’m sure Chan’s motherly vibes would have placated him enough so that he doesn’t act out.” Minho snorts. “That’s good then.” “Then again, hyung, you’re going to get scolded </span>
  <em>
    <span>so badly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They somehow manage to make it back to the hotel without being attacked. They do attract a few stray gazes, but they were quickly scared away by Minho’s glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the hotel we stopped at, right?” Felix asks. His bones ache so much he feels fifty years older than he is already. Minho nods. “It is. Hurry up, now Felix we’re on the first floor.” Felix grumbles under his breath before sliding Minho onto his back. Minho doesn’t react, going limp in Felix’s hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make their way to their room, Minho rapping on the door. Almost immediately, the hushed whispers ease. Felix rolls his eyes. “Jisung, open this door if you don’t want me to drop your boyfriend on his sprained ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opens to reveal a wide eyed Jisung who ushers them in immediately. Felix drops Minho on the bed and sits down next to him. Changbin goes over immediately, eyes raking over the younger and moving through his hair, picking out stray twigs and leaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix smiles at him warily, grabbing his wrist. “Hyung, Minho hyung’s ankle is broken. You should see to it.” Changbin nods, looking over Felix one last time before taking out his materials for Minho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Jisung asks. His side is bandaged and his arm is in a sling, but he looks fairly unharmed. Felix grimaces. “We got chased by the bears and fell off a tree, but managed to get all the information. Hand me the phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix, you're not injured, right?” Chan asks. Felix shakes his head. “I’m not, I just have a few light scrapes here and there.” Jisung hands him the burner phone and Felix dials his aunt’s number. Soon she picks up, and he rattles all the information back at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re alright, yeah, Don’t worry about us, Auntie Jieun.” “Okay, that’s good Felix. All of you are safe then? Everyone okay? Okay. You didn’t notice anything else?” “Yeah, they might be planning something, the two people we saw- Wooyoung and San said something about it being busy.” “Shit.” Jisung cursed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the line, something crashed. There were muffled voices speaking. Someone screamed. Felix frowned. “Is something wrong?” Jieun’s voice came back on the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woojin’s been kidnapped.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there's a weird feeling in my stomach ahhhhh is this how it feels to finish a big fic??? hhhh im like happy and sad at the same time lmao <br/>anyways this wasnt very good lmao but um its okay i wrote it all today so ya lol. anyways i'm probably going to take a month or two off from this fic since i have other plans and stuff!! (go read my other fics uwu) but this will most definately be back!!! dw dw this is a trilogy so yeah stay tuned everyone! (oh and the next part is called From K to Q)<br/>NOTE: i will probably be editing all of this! but the plot will all stay the same, i'll just be making it a little more clean and getting it the way i want it. think of it as polishing mkay!<br/>anyways i love you all much thanks to chantheman mwah i love you thank you for commenting every time honey!!!! &lt;33<br/>and thank you to everyone else who commented and kept reading this thoughout my sporadic updates!!</p><p>stay safe everyone i love you all i would love it if you commented and told me what you thought of it so far or of you have any concerns whatever!! &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>my emotions: tired, pisses, disappointed, more tiredness, hatred for school, divorcing my trombone, more disappointment, and 100% love for the wonderful eight members of stray kids</p><p>and you all i love you all</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>big rant ahead</p><p>tw: sexual assault, woojin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tldr: hi idk what to do with this, i don't wanna delete because it's my first fic, my baby, the only reason im here today, i AM rewriting it one day..soon..maybe..we shall see with my main ships now, but yeah i don't know what i'm going to do. please tell me i'm really conflicted rn</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rant:</strong>
</p><p>It's 5:10pm, I wanted this week to be stressless because I wanted to be mentally ready on my birthday because i didnt wANT to be stressed on saturday and I have a lot of work and a lot of music and a lot of writing and a lot of fics. sigh </p><p> </p><p>i'm sorryyy ig im just not okay</p><p> </p><p>what i want to say is that i am fairly leaning on the victims side, there are two now, but i'm just idk im very disappointed, i do not want anyone spreading hate :// only information. okay? okay. anyways what am i going to do. </p><p>As some of you know, this fic is my first fic. it was started in late january, it's...it's the only reason i'm here today cause I met the gc through ao3 and without this there wouldnt be a_world_full_of_wisdom and yeah. so i cherish this so much and i don't want to delete it because i have so many wonderful comments and everything that i like to look back on but. but if i need to delete it then i will. this fic isn't more of the popular ones i think so i don't rlly know if many ppl care but for those who do pls do tell me because i just don't know :// i dont.</p><p>the same will be said for all of my fics with him in there so yeah if anyone reads my works just comment :// that's all i really have to say i suppose i didn't rant as much as i thought i would</p><p> </p><p>i'm really sorry everyone. stan stray kids, stay with them, you make stray kids stay </p><p> </p><p>if you ever need to talk, i'm here i have a tumblr: welcome-to-shitposting if you do wanna talk but yeah hhhhhhhhh </p><p> </p><p>stay safe everyone it'll be alright &lt;33</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone :)</p><p>hope you liked it!! drop a comment, i'll always respond :D<br/>stay safe, everyone &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>